Friendship VS Romance
by BluePixieKimiko
Summary: It's a story I wrote for a friend of mine, hope you enjoy it. It's about a girl and her best friend who transfer to Seiyo Academy. Will the cold girl finally drop her act? Will her best friend stay by her if she doesn't? Fine out by reading. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship or Romance**

This is my second fan fiction, hope you like it ^^ I do not own any Shugo Chara! characters, i just own Liana and Kimiko in this chapter. Should i

put the characters information on the next chapter? I mean like the characters you guys don't know?

This is my first time writing POV's so please give me criticism

**Liana: **Please R & R

**Chapter 1**

_~Kimiko's POV~_

I was walking to Seiyo Academy with my best friend Liana Ootori. Her beautiful long light brown hair was flowing in the wind as she was telling me about the Academy's so called 'Guardians'. I wasn't really interested, but Liana's beautiful blue eyes were sparkling as she told me every detail. I was still shocked this person, that was my complete opposite, was my best friend. Even though it has been a year, I still feels just like yesterday...

_~~Flashback~~_

I had just transferred from my old school to a slightly bigger school. I was 14 at the time, but I was my usual cold and silent self. The teacher had just introduced me

Teacher: " Class today we have a new student, her name is Nakahara Kimiko, please treat her well " (smiling)

I gave off a cold atmosphere, and my eyes were full of evil. The whole class flinched at my eyes except for one girl with long light brown her and blue eyes. I put her on my 'I hate you' list, like I usually did to people that were cheerful and happy.

Teacher: " Would you like to say something to the class Ms. Nakahara-san? "

I gave the teacher a death glare that even he flinched at my stare and walked to a empty desk at the back off the class. I hated new people and people that pretend to be your friends. Classes passed rather quickly with nobody once bothering me, so I took it as a good sign. When the lunch bell rang I slowly backed away and took my bento out my bag. When I was all set I headed out class to find the light brown head standing outside the class. What did she want?

Liana: " Konni ci wa, I'm Ootori Liana, it's a pleasure to meet you Kimi~chii! You can call me Lia or Liana " (smiles)

Kimiko: (cringes) " What do you want? "

Liana: " I can see past that fake glare " (smiles) " I can see you don't like me, but I want to be your friend "

Kimiko: " I don't need friends, GO AWAY! "

I walked away, hoping she'd leave me alone but she strolled next to me and kept talking

Liana: " Did you make that bento yourself? It smells wonderful! "

Kimiko: " Go away "

Liana: " Where are we going to sit for lunch Kimi~chii? "

I was so irritated I abruptedly stopped

Kimiko: " My name is Kimiko, don't give me unessasery nicknames! "

Liana: " But your my best friend so I have to give you a nickname " (smiles)

Kimiko: " Whatever.. "

Since that day we had become the closest off friends, the total opposites, after that day I had started opening up to her .. I was lucky to have such a wonderful best friend

_~~ End Flashback ~~_

When we arrived in front of the gates, we saw how huge the Academy was. I had a bored expression on my face even though I was shocked in the inside, Liana on the other hand had sparkles of excitement in her eyes. We went to the office where we met the Principal, he smiled at us and gave us our roasters. I was glad to see me and Liana had the same homeroom. The Principal walked us to our homeroom with a huge smile, I only had one question for him ' Why wasn't he giving me trouble for my uniform that was so incorrect? '

I was wearing the same skirt as everybody else except mine was black, I had made my own skirt yesterday. I was wearing the boys blue tie, with the normal white shirt and black blazer, I had rolled my blazer sleeves up. I was wearing the normal black stockings but mine had blue stripes in it, my long blue hair was practically dragging on the floor and my bangs covered my eyes completely. I also had chains hanging from my belt i wore with my skirt. But I wasn't wearing make-up at all. Liana was wearing her uniform neatly, she was wearing the black stocking, red skirt, white top, bow and black blazer. Her hair was in a low ponytail so it wouldn't drag on the floor and it was tied neatly with a black ribbon.

We walked inside the classroom with the Principal and the whole class went silent, Liana was strolling in like a model, while I just slowly walked in after her.

Principal: " Children today two new students will be in your homeroom, there names are Ootori Liana and Nakahara Kimiko. Please treat them well. Hinamori Amu will you please show them around school? "

Amu: " Hai Tsukasa-san "

This was really irritated, now some teachers pet had to show us around? I looked around the class with my usually cold eyes, allot of people flinched but there was three girl and two boys who didn't. The first girl was the one called Hinamori Amu, she had bubblegum pink hair, golden eyes and a bright smile, the second girl had knee long blond hair, honey coloured eyes and did not look to happy about me and Liana showing up, the last girl was one with long purple hair, that was tied in a high ponytail with a sakura ribbon, she also had brown eyes, she had a pleasant smile on her face. The first boy was one with blond hair and redish pink eyes, if you asked me i would call him gay, the second was a boy with midnight blue hair and with blueish purple eyes, he just nodded at us and turned back looking out the window.

Principal: " Would you two like to say something to the class? "

Liana: " It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I am Ootori Liana and this is my best friend Nakahara Kimiko. "

Liana smiled at the class, I saw two empty desks at the back and headed towards them dragging Liana with me, everybody looked shocked that I hadn't said a word. The stupid Principal just kept smiling as we took out seats and bid the class a goodbye. I was so glad I was sitting next to Liana, not that I was about to let some stupid teacher separate us! The periods rushed by and soon it was time for break. I had made me and Liana home made bento's after she had begged me. We took our bentos and headed outside.

_~Liana's POV~_

Kimi~chii had once again made sure I was near her side, as to be expected. When we arrived outside it was a beautiful day but when I looked around I saw the Royal Garden it was just so beautiful! Suddenly there was a flash of pink and Hinamori Amu appeared before us

Amu: " Konni ci wa Ootori-san and Nakahara-san, shall I show you around the school now? "

Kimiko: " We don't need you showing us around! " (said in cold tone)

Liana: " Please excuse Kimi~chii she's not used to new friends, but we really are fine Hinamori-san. I have studied the grounds for a while now, we will be just fine " (smiles)

Amu: " Ok the Ootori-san "

Ikuto: (at the doors of the Royal Garden) Amu-koi! Hurry up!

Amu: " Then I will take my leave now, goodbye " (runs to Ikuto)

Me and Kimi~chii went to sit under a big tree near the Royal Garden and ate our bento's. I quickly broke the silence.

Liana: (turns to Kimiko) Neh Kimi~chii there's a choir here are you going to try out?

Kimiko: " I don't know "

Liana: " But you have such a wonderful voice "

Kimiko: " I was thinking of joining the traditional japanse dancing school that is here but it's not at school "

Liana: " That's great! Will you atleast sing for me while we eat? "

Kimiko: " Anything for Lia~chii

_Suyasuya_

_yume wo_

_miteru_

_kimi no_

_yokogao_

_kidzukazu_

_koboreta_

_namida_

_hoo wo_

_tsutau_

_setsuna no_

_tokimeki wo_

_kono mune ni_

_kakushiteta no_

_last night,_

_good night_

_last night,_

_good night_

_kono yoru_

_kimi no te_

_nigitte_

_nemuru yo_

_oyasumi"_

My best friend might act cold but when she sings she has the most peaceful expression on her face, so I always ask her to sing to me to see my best friend portray her true self. Our chara's were sitting in the tree above us also happily listening to Kimi~chii sing, it was such a wonderful atmosphere

Liana: " Sugoi Kimi~chii "

_~Nadeshiko's POV~_

I was rather interested in the new girls, the seemed so different yet they were best friends. When I walked towards the Royal Garden I heard a voice that could have been an angel singing so I followed it and saw Kimiko Nakahara singing to her hearts content. I looked up to find 5 chara's I didn't know also happily listening 'could they be... there chara's? ' Then Liana Ootori asked her best friend

Liana: " Kimi~chii will you show me some of the dancing your going to use for your audition? "

Kimiko: " Sure Lia~chii " (dances a traditional japanse dance)

She was amazing, her posture, her feet, I needed to tell mother to recruit her! She is amazing and she is beautiful above that. I came out from my hiding spot clapping

Nadeshiko: " You are amazing Nakahara-san, I wish to speak to my mother to recruit you into our dancing school. I am Fujisaki Nadeshiko please call me Nadeshiko "

Kimiko: " I don't know "

Liana: " Please recommend Kimi~chii to your mother, she is really excited. "

Nadeshiko: " Now I understand "

* * *

><p>Song: Last Night, Good Night by Miku Hatsune<p>

**Kimi~chii: **How was it?

**Liana~chii: **Please R & R


	2. Chapter 2

**Friendship or Romance**

I wanted to post the second chapter as soon as possible, my friend Liana Yuiki likes the story and is my inspiration for the story,

two of my other friends have also read this and liked it. Nobody asked for character bio's so i'll just put quick bio's on:

_**Nakahara Kimiko:**_

_**Age: **15_

**_Hair: _**_Dark Blue_

**_Eyes: _**_Dark Purple_

**_Fave colours: _**_Blue and Black_

**_Interests: _**_Singing and dancing_

**_Chara's: _**_Asuna - _She was born from Kimiko's wish to show her evil self, be a princess, be a winner,

always love reading, help people and others

_Alice: _She was born from Kimiko's dreams to, be true to herself, be a cat superhero,

help her friends, be a good friend, help people in a nice way, be a good

person and others.

**_Ootori Liana_**

**_Age: _**_15_

**_Hair: _**_Light brown_

**_Eyes: _**_Blue_

**_Fave colours: _**_Black, White, Light grey and Light blue_

**_Interests: _**_Cheerleading, acting and plays guitar_

**_Chara's: _**_Pepe - _was born from Liana's wish to be a baby

_Mio: _Born because Liana wants to be a bassist. (Miu's twin)

_Miu: _was born from dream to be a guitarist. (Mio's twin)

**Liana: **We don't own Shugo Chara!

**Kimiko: **Please R & R

**Chapter 2**

_~Kimiko's POV~_

I had just finished dancing for Liana when I heard clapping come from behind a tree. She introduced herself as Fujisaki Nadeshiko and I knew she was from the Fujisaki school off dance. When she told me she wanted her mother to recruited me I was jumping out of my skin, on the inside of coarse, my face looked bored and Liana immediately told her to do it.

Nadeshiko: " Now I understand "

I looked up at the purple haired girl that called herself Nadeshiko and said in a very cold tone

Kimiko: " Understand what? "

Nadeshiko: " Well when Ootori-san ... "

Liana cut Nadeshiko off

Liana: " Please call me Liana or Lia " (smile)

Nadeshiko: " as I was saying, when Liana-chan said you two were best friends I was a bit shocked because you gave off this cold atmosphere and Liana gives of this loving and warm atmosphere. So now when Liana answered the words you were to afraid to, I immediately understood. Liana can see past your fake outside character. She can see who you really are, and I hope that maybe me and you can one day also be so that you will show your true character to me Kimiko~chan. "

This girl was being so sweet with me, but she, unlike Lia~chii, was giving me a choice to be her friend or not. I decided it couldn't hurt to have one more friend, especially if she was going to try and get her mother to recruit me into there dancing school. I gave her a small smile that just she and Liana could see and Liana started jumping around

Liana: " Yay! Kimi~chii has finally started opening up to someone else. Arrigatou Nadeshiko-chan! "

Nadeshiko: " Ofcoarse, now Kimiko-chan, I want you to come home with me after school directly. Then I will ask mother to give you a chance to audition " (smiles)

Kimiko: " Lia~chii will you tell your parents that I will be home soon as possible? "

Liana: " Of coasre, Mother will be so proud off you! "

Nadeshiko: (a bit shocked) " You to are sisters? "

Liana: " Well kind off yea, my parents adopted Kimiko after we became friends. When we became friends I asked about her family and she told me she lived in the orphanage. Her parents had died when she was 5. Kimiko is a really great sister and best friend and Mom and Dad love her just as much as they love me "

Nadeshiko looked at me a bit sad so I glared at her

Liana: " Excuse Kimi~chii she doesn't like that people pity her "

Nadeshiko: " Well then you will hear no sympathy from me"

This girl understood that I didn't like sympathy so I was glad. I stood up just as the bell rang and walked to class with the two off them following. Liana and Nadeshiko were talking to me but I just replied with 'ah' and 'whatever' but the didn't seem to mind. I was a bit sad at the reminder of my parents. They had loved me really much but had died when our airplane crashed. I had survived because they had protected me with there bodies. There last words to me were ' we love you very much and no matter what happens now our love for you will never die out '. I had never blamed them for dying, because nobody was to blame for there deaths. When the authorities heard me crying they rushed over and took my parents limp bodies off of me. I had gone to the orphanage till I was 14 when Liana's parents adopted me.

Her mom told me I could call her Mother and I did, they loved me like there own daughter and I was really glad that I had people who loved me like them. I knew my parents were watching over me. Asuna and Alice were sitting on my shoulders giggling with Miu, Mio and Pepe.

Nadeshiko: " Are those your chara's? "

Liana: shock clearly written on face " You can see our chara's? "

Nadeshiko: " Yes because I also have a chara her name is Temari, she's most likely in the Royal Garden with the rest off the chara's. "

Pepe: " Can we go play with the other chara's? "

Nadeshiko: " Of coarse tell them I sent you there "

Alice: " Arrigatou "

All our chara's flew off, I didn't like it one bit because I was very protective of my dearest chara's.

_~Liana's POV~_

Nadeshiko had sent our chara's to the Royal Garden, Kimiko looked really worried about her chara's. It was then that I realised something.

Liana: " Your a gaurdian? "

It came out in the form of a question.

Nadeshiko: " Queen's chair Fujisaki Nadeshiko at your service, oh yeah we have a meeting this afternoon, Kimiko will you wait with me at the meeting till I take you to mother? "

Kimiko: " I don't care. "

Kimiko was such a hard person to crack but she had opened up to Nadeshiko and for that I was glad. Kimiko wasn't going to like spending the afternoon with the guardians and I just knew it, she tended to stay away from popular kids. When we got to class we were the last ones to arrive. Hinamori Amu looked at Nadeshiko like she had seen a ghost but Nadeshiko just smiled back. Was it such a crime that Nadeshiko had hanged with us? Kimiko was already dragging me back to our desks.

Kimiko: " You see why I don't like popular kids? "

Liana: " Come on Kimi~chii maybe she was just waiting for Nadeshiko and then Nadeshiko never showed up. "

The periodes went on really slow as Kimiko was just doing her work and I was worried. The same questions were swirling thru my mind ' What was going to happen this afternoon ' ' will Nadeshiko still take Kimi~chii to her mother? ' I was worried for the first time since I had asked my mom if we could adopt Kimi~chii. Mom knew Kimiko well when I asked her..

_~~ Flashback~~_

I was sitting listening to music with Kimiko when mom came in my room. She smiled at the both off us and what Kimiko did shocked me even more, Kimiko had smiled back.

Kimiko:" Hello Mrs. Ootori, it's a pleasure to finally meet you "

Liana's mom: " So you must be Kimiko, I've heard so much about you. "

Kimiko: " Well I hate to be rude but I have to get back Lia~chii "

Liana's mom: " Where do you live, I will happily give you a ride home "

Kimiko: " It's fine I live in the orphanage that's just around the corner "

Kimiko walked out with a cheerful goodbye, I was shocked to see how she had taken her mask off and showed my mom so much kindness.

Liana's mom: " Why didn't you tell me she lives in the orphanage?

Liana: " She doesn't want me to tell anyone "

Liana's mom: " You really are a good friend to her "

' It was now or never ' was all that went thru my mind.

Liana: " M-momma, I-i was thinking maybe w-we could adopt Kimiko "

Mom looked a bit shocked then thought it over

Liana's mom: " Do you think she wants to be adopted? "

Liana: " Yes "

Liana's mother: " Tell her tomorrow at school then that were going to adopt her "

_~~ End Flashback~~_

The last bell rang and everybody packed up. Kimiko put away her stuff and slung her bag over her back, I put my things away to and neatly picked up my bag

Liana: " What now? "

Kimiko: " Lia~chii I knew this was going to happen, so lets just go home "

Nadeshiko: " But I thought you were coming with me "

Me and Kimiko spun around to face Nadeshiko, she had a smile on her face. So she wasn't like Kimiko had expected. Kimiko and Nadeshiko walked me to the gate and waved goodbye to me while I walked away.

_~Nadeshiko's POV~_

Me and Kimiko walked to the Royal Garden in silence, that is till I broke the silence when we were standing in front of the Royal Garden

Nadeshiko: " I'm sure the meeting won't be long "

Kimiko: " I'll wait outside "

Nadeshiko: " As you wish, you can really come in "

Kimiko: " No just tell Asuna, Alice, Miu, Mio and Pepe to come outside please "

Nadeshiko: " Of coarse "

I walked into the Royal Garden, and again I was late. My brother ran to me

Nagihiko: " Nadeshiko where were you? We were getting worried "

Nadeshiko: " Sorry Nagi, I just waved goodbye to my new friend "

Tadase: " So the Queen has already befriended the new girls? "

Nadeshiko: " Yes there really nice "

I walked over to the chara's to find them all happily playing.

Nadeshiko: " Alice, Asuna, Pepe, Miu and Mio, Kimiko is waiting for you guys outside "

I smilled at the chara's as Alice and Asuna nearly jumped out of there skin of excitement at there bearers name.

Alice: " Arrigatou Nadeshiko-chan " (bows and flies off dragging Asuna)

Temari: " Nadi who were those chara's? "

Nadeshiko: " Those are the two new girls chara's"

Amu: " They have chara's? "

Nadeshiko: " Yes, when I saw Kimiko singing I saw there chara's sitting in the tree above them and sent them here "

Amu: " Kimiko sings? But she didn't seem like the type "

Nadeshiko: " She dances to "

Nagihiko: " Did you recruit her? "

Nadeshiko: " I'm taking her to mother when the meeting is done "

Ikuto: " You guys hear that? "

Yoru: " I do~nya "

Amu: " What do you hear? "

Ikuto: " Singing "

Everybody ran out off the garden while I just followed. I knew well enough who was singing but decided to not say anything. When I arrived outside Kimiko was no where in sight but you could still hear her singing, I looked up and saw her sitting in a high tree with black cat ears and a black cat tail with a blue ribbon. She was in a chara change with one of her chara's, I closed my eyes and listened while everybody kept looking for her. I started giggling and everybody turned to me.

Ikuto: " What's so funny? "

Kimiko suddenly did a double front flip and landed on her feet next to me, everybody looked at her ears and tail, suddenly Liana came running to her yelling

Liana: " I can't find Pepe, Miu or Mio anywhere Onne-chan! I'm so worried! "

Liana hugged her stepsister with tears flowing down her cheeks

Kimiko: " Your so reckless, there right here dummy, now look up. "

Kimiko's voice was warm and loving and I couldn't believe how much love she portrayed to her sister. Liana saw here chara's and hugged them close.

Liana: " I am so sorry you guys. "

Kimiko: " Liana shouldn't you be helping mother with the cooking? "

Liana: " But it's so hard, can't Kimi~onee-chan cook again tonight? "

Kimiko: sighs " Liana! "

Liana: " Yes Onee-chan "

Liana walked away and Kimiko jumped back up the tree, it was like neither off them had taken notice of the guardians, so i steered all the stunned guardians back into the Royal Garden

Amu: "s-she was so friendly? "

Ikuto: " they acted like we were invisible.. "

Nadeshiko: " Can we finish this meeting already? "

Tadase: " How about we rap it up right here "

We walked out the Royal Garden again, and I saw Kimiko stand next to a tree near the Royal Garden, i skipped over to her and glomped her

Nadeshiko: " Uwee! Kimi-chan is such a nice person "

Kimiko: (gives Nadeshiko a small smile)"N-nadeshiko, get off! " (pushes Nadeshiko away)

Nadeshiko: " Well then lets go! We just need to get Nagihiko "

Kimiko: " Who's that? "

Nadeshiko: " My twin brother "

Nagihiko walked up to us and hugged me from behind, he was a really awesome brother.

Nagihiko: " Nadi we have to go so were not late for dance practice! "

Nadeshiko: " Yes, yes! "

I turned around and pushed Nagihiko off, I then entwined me and Kimiko's arm and skipped off

Kimiko: " NADESHIKO! Stop! "

_~Kimiko's POV~_

Nadeshiko was skipping and dragging me along. Her brother sure did look a lot like her. He was laughing while she dragged me so I glared at him

Kimiko: " What are you laughing at Fujisaki? "

Nagihiko: " That for once it's not me that she drags like that and my please call me Nagihiko "

Kimiko: " You remind me off a girl "

Nadeshiko stopped and burst out laughing, Nagihiko didn't look to happy at me so I shrugged it off and said

Kimiko: " Why is your hair so long? "

Nagihiko: " Because only girls are allowed to do traditional japanese dancing so I have to dress like one to dance. "

Kimiko: " So your a crossdresser? "

Nadeshiko laughed even more and her brother turned bright red, he looked at me and a faint pink could be seen on my face, I shrugged it off and looked at Nadeshiko

Nadeshiko: " Lets hurry guys "

She took me and Nagihiko by the arms and started running, we stopped in front of large gates. They opened to reveal a beautiful woman, here light purple hair was tied up and she wore a red kimono. I figured she must be Nadeshiko's mother

Nadeshiko's mother: " Nadeshiko, who is this? "

Nadeshiko: " Good afternoon Mother, this is Nakahara Kimiko and I wish to let her audience for our dancing school. She is an amazing dancer.

The woman looked me up and down and I just smiled.

Nadeshiko's mother: " Welcome Kimiko-chan please come in "

Kimiko: " It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Fujisaki "

We all walked inside and the woman told Nadeshiko to borrow me a kimono. Nadeshiko gave me a light blue kimono with sakura flowers on it. I tied my hair in a high ponytail with a black ribbon and moved my bangs to one side of my face. Nadeshiko was wearing a pink kimono with green leaves on it, we walked to the dancing room to see Nagihiko standing there in a purple kimono with his hair tied in a high ponytail as well

_~Nagihiko's POV~_

My sister stepped in the room with a beautiful girl with dark blue hair behind her. Kimiko was really beautiful for someone who always had a death glare on her face, I felt a blush settle on my face when she looked at me and then turned to my mother. My mother showed me and Nadeshiko to sit next to her while Kimiko gave us her audition. It was so beautiful, her movements were fluent, her feet were perfect, and she just danced perfectly, Nadeshiko hit me in the side when she caught me starring. But I couldn't help it Kimiko had the most peaceful expression on her face and I felt my heart skip a beat.

I ignored it but when Nadeshiko hit me I blushed bright red. When Kimiko's dance was finished she sat down in the tradisional japanse way. Mom started clapping and both me and Nadeshiko were shocked.

Nagihiko's mother: " Your in "

Kimiko: " Thank you very much Fujisaki-sensei "

We all stood up and practised for a few hours, when it started getting dark we stopped and walked Kimiko to the gate. She bowed and bid us a goodnight before running off, I realized then that I wanted to get to know her better. Rhythm then came up next to me.

Rhythm: " Nagi your falling in love! "

I snorted at his remark and walked inside to find Nadeshiko standing at my door.

Nadeshiko: " Your going to feel it eventually, she's going to be here everyday now"

Nagihiko: " What are you talking about? "

Nadeshiko: " You can't ignore it my dear brother "

Nadeshiko strolled away and I went in my room

* * *

><p><strong>Liana: <strong>Aww still No Liakai

**Kimiko: **It's coming

**Liana: **Yay!

**Nadeshiko: **Please R & R


	3. Chapter 3

**Friendship or Romance**

I am really working hard on this fanfic it even seems that I'm neglecting my first fanfic ^^U heheehehe my bad

well i'm really enjoying working on this because it's fun to write myself and one of my close

friends as characters. I love this fanfic

**Liana: **Gambatte Kimi~chii

**Kimiko: **Arrigatou Lia~chii

**Chapter 3**

_~Kimiko's POV~_

I woke up early as usual. I walked to Liana's room to see her still sleeping, I decided I'd let her sleep a bit longer so I walked down to the kitchen to find our Mom making breakfast.

Kimiko: " Good morning Mother "

Mom: " Good morning my dear, up as early as usual I see. How did you sleep? "

Kimiko: " I slept rather well and you Mother? "

Mom: " Good thank you, should I pack you guys bento's today? "

Kimiko: " Liana asked me if I would, if that's alright with you "

Mom: " It's just fine darling, so do you guys like the new school? "

Kimiko: " Liana loves it like usual. "

Mom: " What about you darling? "

Kimiko: " It's fine, I made another friend "

Mom: " I heard, how did your dance audition go? I got so late home last night, I'm so sorry. "

Kimiko: " I understand, I got into the Fujisaki dance school "

Mom: " That's great "

Kimiko: " Yes but we met kids that could see our shugo chara's "

Mom: " That's amazing "

Kimiko was still amazed that Liana's mom could see her and Liana's chara's, she guessed it made it easier to talk to them at home since Liana's mom could see them to. Alice suddenly floated into the kitchen rubbing her eyes

Mom: " Morning Alice "

Alice: " Morning Ootori-san, I heard you guys were awake... Asuna and the others are still sleeping "

Kimiko: " I thought so "

Liana came slumping in the kitchen eyes still closed while I made our bento's

Liana: " What's for breakfast? "

Kimiko: " School and a portion of education "

Liana: (tone sarcastic) " ha ha "

Kimiko: " We need to go get ready, if we don't we'll be late again! "

Liana: " fine "

Me and Liana walked back to our rooms after I was done packing our bento's, when we were done getting dressed we got our bento's, bid our mom a good day and walked to school. Liana was happily talking about the stupid 'guardians' again and i just looked at her.

Liana: " Come on Kimi~chii, no ones around so it won't hurt you to be friendly to me "

Kimiko: (sighs) " How can you see thru me like that? "

Liana: " Best friends can "

Kimiko: (smiles) " At least I know it's someone I trust "

_~Liana's POV~_

Kimi~chii had finally started acting friendly while we were talking, we were talking about her dancing and how she had loved dancing. We were giggling about how terrible I am at dancing when suddenly I fell to the ground, I pushed myself up but Kimi~chii was already helping me on my feet. I saw a boy with orange hair sitting on the pavement rubbing the back of his head, he opened his eyes to reveal beautiful green eyes so I immediately let Kimi~chii's grip loose and went to him

Liana: " I'm so sorry, are you okay? "

The boy looked up and me and smiled, I felt my knees go weak

Kukai: " I'm fine, I'm sorry I bumped into you are you okay? "

Liana: " I'm just fine. "

I saw the boy flinch and already knew why, I turned around to find Kimi~chii glaring at him like he had just killed me

Liana: " Kimi~chii I'm alright, please stop it! "

Kimiko: (drops glare) " Were going to be late "

I helped the boy, bid him a goodbye and Kimiko started dragging me towards the school. I saw him looking at us till he was out of sight

_~Kukai's POV~_

I had thought today was going to be another one of those boring days, that was until I bumped into the most beautiful girl. She had these beautiful blue orbs that looked so worried at me, when I was the one that bumped into her. I felt cold eyes on me and found a girl with dark purple eyes glaring at me like I had killed the beautiful girl, the girl with the blue eyes looked at the girl with purple eyes and told her she was okay and to stop glaring at me, she dropped her glare and dragged her friend away.

So here I was sitting on the pavement thinking about the girl with the blue eyes. I had never taken my eyes of her till she was out off sight, it was when they were out of sight that I registered those were the girl I had seen yesterday outside the Royal Garden, but the girl with the purple eyes was so much more friendlier then that I couldn't belief it. I stood up dusted myself off and dashed towards the school, all the way thinking of the girl with the blue eyes.

I arrived at school luckily I was early so I dashed towards the Royal Garden only to find my best friend there

Kukai: " Yo dude "

Nagihiko: " Good morning Kukai "

Kukai: " Dude do you know the new girls? "

Nagihiko: " One of them, why? "

Kukai: " What are there names? "

Nagihiko: " I just know the blue haired one named Nakahara Kimiko. "

Great not even Nagihiko knew the girls name but he knew her scary friend. It shocked me to see that he didn't cringe at the scary girls name but instead smiled some dopey smile that any person would mistake for someone that was in love. Of coarse I knew Nagihiko wasn't in love I mean he's never loved after his last scary girlfriend, he sure had the weirdest taste in girls, it kinda scared me sometimes.

But how did he know her, she didn't seem like a friendly enough person to give away her name, and she defnitely wasn't one to give up her name.

Kukai: " How do you know her name? "

Nagihiko: " Oh she's one of Nadeshiko's friends and she got recruited into the family dance school yesterday "

I burst out laughing and Nagihiko just blushed furiously, I was laughing because Nagihiko had told me he cross dressed and now I find out that, that scary girl he called Kimiko knows he crossdresses. It was just to funny, suddenly there was a shriek outside. Me and Nagihiko quickly ran out to find Nadeshiko hugging the scary girl, the girl was desperately trying to push Nadeshiko off without hurting her. The girl that wouldn't leave my mind was laughing at the two girls.

Liana: " Nadi, is the first person to hug Kimi~chii like that since, well me "

Kimiko: " Liana get her off! "

So that was her name Liana, a beautiful name to suit a beauty as herself

Nadeshiko: " But Kimi-chan were best friends! "

Kimiko: (glares) " Who said that? "

Suddenly Nagihiko burst out laughing and Kimiko's head immediately turned to him.

Kimiko: " What are you laughing at crossdresser? "

At this everybody burst out laughing, except for Nagihiko and Kimiko who were now glaring at each other. When I saw a sudden flash of blond I knew trouble was on it's way, I walked over to Liana and motion for her to stay quiet. Nadeshiko was also standing by me and Liana, when Rima took Nagihiko's hand. Nagihiko was shocked at her action and looked at the chibi devil.

Nagihiko: " What are you doing? "

Rima: " I'm protecting you, you stupid crossdresser "

Rima Mashiro was a pain in the ass, she had never gotten over Nagihiko after he had broken up with her. He had broken up with her because she was a bitch that just ruined his life!

_~Kimiko's POV~_

The girl that I saw in my class yesterday had walked up to Naghiko and held his hand, this pissed me off so much but I had no idea why, so I decided I'd take my anger out later on a tree or something. That was until she called him crossdresser, that was were I was on the brink on lunging for her throat, It was clear Liana knew what I wanted to do because she gave off a concerned aura.

Kimiko: " I don't have time for retarded 10 year old "

Everybody except the blond started laughing.

Rima: " Nakahara Kimiko you better leave Nagi-koi alone! "

I walked closer with a huge smirk on my face

Kimiko: " Nagi-koi? "

Nagihiko: " No! Rima we broke up remember! "

Rima: " I never stopped loving you Nagi "

Kimiko: " I have bad news for you, _little girl,_ but Nagihiko doesn't want to date useless kids, can't you see the way he looks at me? "

I was making this up as I go but I really wanted to irratate this girl so much that she would lung for my throat. After I said my words everybodies jaws dropped, but it seemed Nagihiko caught on rather quick. He peeled her hand of and stood next to me wrapping his arm around my waist, I decided I'd slap him for this later but for now I was going to get on this girls nerves as much as I could.

Her face was red from anger but I only smirked and made my head comfy on Nagihiko's shoulder. Everybody's jaws dropped even more but Nadeshiko was smiling, WTH! But the weird thing was, was that I was liking the position I was in with this crossdresser, but I pushed that feeling aside and talked again

Kimiko: " Your presence is no longer required here _little girl_, you can go now "

The girl looked extremely angry but just stormed off. I stepped away from Nagihiko and walked towards my friend who seemed to have broken her jaw.

Nagihiko: " Thanks Kimiko-chan, for helping me that is " (blushes)

Kimiko: " I didn't do it for you, I don't like people like her so I enjoy getting on there nerves "

Liana: " Kimi~chii, that was so AWESOME! "

I looked at my best friend then at the orange haired boy that had been there from the beginning, I gestured towards him and said

Kimiko: " You, name! "

Kukai: " Souma Kukai, 16 years old, Nagihiko's best friend "

Liana: " It's a pleasure to meet you Kukai-kun, I'm Liana Ootori and that's my best friend Nakahara Kimiko "

Kimiko: " I believe you ow Liana an apology "

Kukai: " Oh yes... I'm sorry Ootori-san "

Liana: " It's Liana " (blushes)

Kimiko: "Let's go Liana "

Liana: " Yes Kimi~chii "

Me and Liana walked away and I could feel all eyes on us, but I didn't care

Recess

_~Liana's POV~_

I had run out off class towards the Royal Garden, I wanted to know more about Kukai so I decided I could ask Nadeshiko. Kimi~chii's performance with Nagihiko this morning was still a bit off a shock, it made me wonder if Kimi~chii didn't really have feelings for Nagihiko. I was running so fast I didn't noticed I had run into someone till they were helping me up. I looked up to see Kukai and I almost melted under his gaze, he was a year older than me.

Kukai: " Again " (laughs)

Liana: " I'm so sorry Kukai-kun "

Kukai: " It's fine, I was actually looking for you. "

When he said that my heart immediately skipped a beat, I hadn't even noticed we were holding hands till Kimiko cleared her throat, we both blushed and looked at her.

Kukai: " As I was saying, you two's presence has been requested in the Royal Garden. "

Kimiko: " No! "

Kukai: " You can't just say no. "

Kimiko: " Watch me "

Liana: " Please Kimi~chii lets go! You know i've always wanted to see the inside off it "

Kimiko: (gives up) " Fine "

Kukai: " Let's go then "

We walked in silence towards the Royal Garden till we arrived outside and he opened the door, I sprinted inside Kimiko following closely behind like my body guard. Kimiko immediately cringed and I when I saw how many people there were I cringed to. There were 9 people including Kukai, there were 5 boys and 4 girls, I ducked behind Kimiko but she just shook there gazes off like it was nothing. Suddenly Nadeshiko came running to us

Nadeshiko: " Kimi~chan! Liana! "

Kimiko: " Why are we here? "

Nadeshiko: "As you can see everybody here are the guardians, shall I introduce you? "

Liana: " S-sure "

Nadeshiko: " You already know me, Nagihiko is the Jack's chair, Kukai is the Prince chair, Mashiro Rima is the Princess chair (points at short girl, with long blond hair), Hinamori Amu is the Joker chair (points at girl with bubblegum pink hair), Yuiki Yaya is the Ace chair,(points at girl with orange hair and red ribbons in hair ), Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the Cat of the Guardians (points at boy with midnight blue hair), Hotori Tadase is the King's chair (points at a boy that had blond hair and has a girlish face) and Sanjou Kairi is the second Prince of the Guardians "

Liana: (bows) " It's a pleasure to meet all of you "

Kimiko: " I couldn't care less "

Liana: " Kimi~chii don't be rude! "

Nadeshiko: " Anyway, the King's chair had requested your presence her today "

Tadase: " That is correct, well as you can see, everybody with chara's are Guardians and that's why ..."

Kimiko interrupted Tadase Hotori before he could finish

Kimiko: " No! "

Tadase: " You don't even know what I was about to say "

Kimiko: " You are going to say we have to become guardians, were not interested "

Tadase: " But.. "

Kimiko: " Let's go Liana! "

Liana: " But... "

Kimiko: " Now! "

Liana: " Yes Kimi~chii "

Me and Kimiko walked out of the Royal Garden leaving behind 9 stunned Guardians. I understood why Kimiko didn't want us to join the Guardians but I really wanted to, I mean there like the coolest kids at school! I decided i'd go talk with them after cheerleading tryouts when Kimi~chii was at dance practise. The rest off the day passed rather quick.

When the last bell rang, I bid Kimi~chii a goodbye and ran to the changing rooms. I got dressed in comfortable clothes, out my hair in a ponytail and headed for the sports fields, I was just in time. I told the teacher that I had just transferred here and that I would like to try out, the teacher looked me up and down and nodded. I did one of the old routines I had created at my old school, the teacher immediately said I was in and told the others to teach me there routine, it turned out i was the lightest cheerleader so i had to be on top of the piramid. The routine was fun to do and when we did the piramid i saw Kukai on the soccer field, it was as if he knew I was starring because he turned around and waved at me.

When practise was done I headed towards the main gate only to find Kukai waiting for me, I felt the heat rush to my face but I didn't care. I really did like him and there as no denying it, but there was no way I was telling him i barely knew him. He smirked and walked towards me.

Kukai: " So your a cheerleader? "

Liana: " Y-yes "

Kukai: " Well your the cutest cheerleader i've ever seen "

My face went bright red at his comment but I continued smiling

Kukai: " So, I was thinking... do you want to go get milkshakes or something this weakend? "

Liana: " Y-you mean like a date? "

Kukai: " Well yea "

Liana: " O-okay "

Kukai: " I'll meet you here Saturday morning "

Liana: " Sure "

Kukai hugged me and we went our separate ways, my heart was jumping around like crazy. But then it hit me ' What am i going to do about Kimiko '.

**Kimiko: **How was it?

**Ikuto: **Meeuw

**Kimiko: **Eep! (faints)

**Liana: **You stupid Neko making my best friend faint!

**Kukai: **Lia-chan

**Liana: **K-kukai? (faints)

**Nagihiko: **(shakes head) Please R & R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Friendship or Romance**

Okay so here's the next chapter. I was so excited to write this even thought I still have no idea what to let happen in this chapter. So I'm going to write this

and you Read and Review and tell me if me whinging it works! Okay?

**Liana:** Gambatte Kimi~chii

**Kimiko:** Here we go...

**Chapter 4**

_~ Liana's POV~_

I woke up rather early the next day, I had dreamt about my date with Kukai and how Kukai had hugged me. I got up and dressed and decided to put my hair in a braid, when I walked into the hall I wondered if Kimiko was still asleep so I went to Kimiko's room and peaked inside. I found Kimiko in a kimono practising traditional Japanese dancing it was amazing, but the movements looked somewhat as if Kimiko was portraying her sadness. I still felt terrible about what had happened yesterday

_~~ Flashback ~~_

I had bounced into the house still happy that Kukai had asked me out, I stopped when I saw Kimiko sitting at the coffee table doing her mathematics homework. Kimiko did the problems so quickly as if they were yes or no questions, I had always admired her for being so good at school work, she always got amazing marks and still had enough time to tutor me.

I walked over to Kimiko and sat down next to her

" You have time to help me again? " I asked

" What happened? " was all Kimiko had to ask before I felt the heat rush to my face

I had always told Kimiko the truth, had never lied to her before and I wasn't about to start now, so turned to face my her best friend and hugged her tightly to show her how happy I was

" Kukai asked me on a date " I giggled

" Where are you guys going? " asked Kimiko

I had know this was coming but never understood why Kimiko cared so much about my dates, it was as if Kimiko only looked at the dark side of the world never the good side and that made me so mad, I felt heat rushing to my face from anger and suddenly started yelling

" It's none off your business! Geez stop interfering with my personal life just because you never go on dates! "

Kimiko looked down at her maths problems again, closed the book, stood up, picked up all her stuff and walked away not saying another word. I sat there feeling mixed feeling, I stayed like that not moving an inch till my mother came home. She took hold of my shoulders and slightly shook me to get me to look at her

" Are you okay? Where's Kimiko? " asked my mother

Mom knew Kimiko usually tutored me at this time so it must have been a shock to her to find me sitting there all alone

" I don't know " was all I replied

My mother looked somewhat shocked

" Liana is everything alright? Did something happen? " asked Liana's mother worriedly

" Yes I got a date with Kukai and told Kimiko to stay out of my personal life because she doesn't have one! " I screamed and stormed off to my room.

When I came out for dinner Kimiko wasn't at the dining room table so me and mother ate in complete silence.

_~ End Flashback ~_

I quickly walked away so that Kimiko wouldn't notice me and my suddenly I could smell the breakfast my mother was cooking downstairs (**Q/A: Yes they had a two storey house, kinda like Amu's you could say)** I happily skipped down the stairs but just when I got down the stairs the door bell rang. I went to open the door only to find Kukai on the other side, and happily let him in

" Kukai what are you doing here? " I asked happily

" Well I thought I might walk you to school " was all Kukai replied

My mother choose that moment to come see who was at the door

" Who is this boy Liana? " she asked

" This is Souma Kukai mom " I replied

" Good morning Mrs. Ootori, I didn't mean to intrude " said Kukai

I was so glad when my mom smiled at Kukai because that meant she approved off him, Mom also invited him to have breakfast with us. As we all sat having breakfast the sudden slamming of the front door could be heard and I felt tears sting my eyes, I had hurt my sister and now she didn't even want to speak to me let alone look me in the eye.

After breakfast me and Kukai left for school. He was telling me all about himself, after he was done he asked a bunch off things about me and I happily replied to all off them

_~Kimiko's POV~_

Me and Liana had never been in a fight before but she had made it clear yesterday that she wanted me out of her life. I stormed off to school with a dark purple aura around me, everybody on the sidewalk moved to the side as to not be in my way. People were running away terrified but I didn't care my bangs were over my eyes and my hair was trailing behind me again but I didn't care! I refused to cut my hair because my real mother had always loved long hair.

She had always told me ' You should never cut your beautiful hair for there will come a day when you regret it '. I missed my parents so much, more than even Liana Ootori knew. As I walked onto the school grounds I could see it was empty and walked to sit next to a tree at the far ends off the grounds. When I was certain I was alone I cried to my hearts content, I was really hurt at what Liana had said.

Did she really not see how I just wanted to protect her, the problem with Liana was that she always just saw the good in the world never the bad. Tears were running down my face rapidly, when I saw a sudden flash of black and I let my bangs cover my eyes and took a battle stance

" Who's there? " I yelled

A boy with pitch black hair and blood red eyes came out from his hiding place with a knowing look on his face

" Pretending to be someone your not I see " said the boy

" What the hell are you? " I asked in a harsh tone

He was wearing a school uniform but it was clearly not our school uniform

" My name id Ichiro Damon, and I am a transfer student for the next 3 months, who are you? "

" Why do you care? Get out of my face! " I said to him angrily

" Oh come now, all I did was introduce myself, did I offend you that much? " he said smirking

I was getting sick the little game he was playing with me and walked away, unfortunately he followed behind me, so I stopped and turned around to face him again

" What do you want? " I said with venom in my voice

" Well I need someone to show me around school, so you will now have that task " he said with a grin

" Who says I want to help you? " I asked

" I already asked the principal Nakahara Kimiko " he said

I looked at this boy shocked, how did he know who I was? I hated him and I knew it was clearly written on my face but he didn't flinch nor did he back away

" What do you want from me? " I asked again

" I know who you really are Kimiko, but you most likely won't remember me. Now take that fake mask off your face and show me your smile " said Damon

I looked at him curiously, he said I knew him. But he didn't seem familiar at all, but how did he know about my mask? He was most likely just another weirdo making things up to get attention, so I turned back around and walked away again. He didn't stop following me so I started running and found him still just walking unfortunately with my luck I bumped into someone while looking back.

I quickly looked down to see Nagihiko with a dopey smile on his face starring at me. I liked the way he was looking into my eyes as if we were one person but quickly pushed that away.

" You look stupid you crossdresser " I said sarcastically

" Shouldn't you be apologizing for bumping into me? " he asked

" Whatever " I said standing up straight

Nagihiko stood up and dusted himself off then looked at me again

" Actually I'm glad your here, mother told me that there will be a concert next week and you are going to be in it. So we will be practising everyday directly after guardian meetings "

I was so glad to hear that, but then I thought about the whole concert thing and mentally slapped myself. If students from the school where to be there they'd stop feeling threatened by me after seeing me dancing feminine dances. The weirdo named Damon came over to me holding a camera

" Who's this Kimiko? " Damon asked gesturing to Nagihiko

" Nagihiko Fujisaki please to meet you. And you are? " Nagihiko said

" The transfer student Ichiro Damon " the voice came from behind us and everybody turned to see Hotori Tadase approaching us holding Nadeshiko's hand.

Wow did I just see that? (rubs eyes) Yes It's the gay guy holding a blushing Nadeshiko's hand! WTH this was not right in so many ways

" WHAT THE FUCK " was all I could manage

Everybody turned to look at me so I put a blank expression on my face but on the inside I was mentally kicking myself for saying that out loud

" Is something the matter Nakahara-san? " asked Tadase

" I just want to know why the hell your holding Nadeshiko's hand you gay " I stated blankly

A few fangirls sent me deaths glares but I just shook them off, Nagihiko had burst out laughing, Tadase or Tadagay as I liked to call him tried smiling politely but failed, Nadeshiko was just blushing some more and Damon was taking pictures of nothing in particular.

" He's not gay, he's my boyfriend " stated Nadeshiko suddenly

This made a lot of fangirls faint and me and Nagihiko just starred dumbfounded at the two who were blushing like crazy. Nagihiko clearly didn't like that his baby sister had a boyfriend before he had a girlfriend so I decided I would help him create a little white lie

" Nagihiko haven't you told them about your girlfriend yet? " I asked

Nagihiko looked dumbfounded at me for a second then caught on

" Well I was going to but they didn't have the time to listen like you did " said Nagihiko

" Y-you have a girlfriend big brother? " asked Nadeshiko clearly shocked

" Yes? " Nagihiko looked at me

" She actually happens to be my, I mean Liana's cousin " I said not sure what to do

" Yes were going on a date Saturday so I won't be at home " Nagihiko tried getting out of it to prove she was real

" Great then we can have a double date " stated Tadase with a smile

I suddenly didn't like where this was going, and to make the matters worse Liana and Kukai picked that moment to arrive and Kukai said

" Make it a triple date "

I mentally kicked myself but I still had a blank expression on my face. Suddenly Nadeshiko asked Liana something I wished she never had

" Lia-chan what does your cousin that's dating Nagi look like? " asked Nadeshiko

Liana turned to me with a knowing look in her eyes, but it really shocked me what she said next

" She has dark blue hair like Kimi~chii, but unlike Kimi~chii, Yuuki~chan is a very nice girl and she is totally in love with Nagihiko, she also has green eyes "

I knew then what Liana was planning and let me just say, I didn't like it. Soon the bell rang and everybody headed for there classes. That was everybody but me and Nagihiko, when everybody was gone he looked at me

" Great, what now? " he asked

" It seems my little white lie grew to fast, to quick. Give me your cellphone number " was all I said as he wrote it on my wrist.

I wrote mine on his wrist and told him to save it on his phone and that I would call him that night. He ran to our classes just in time of coarse. I sat down next to Liana only to find a letter on my desk reading:

_Kimi~chii_

_I know why you did that! You were trying to help Nagi-kun, but look now what you've done_

_now you have to go on a triple date with me, Kukai, Nadeshiko, Tadase and Nagihiko. _

_You can be glad I caught on otherwise I would have said something like_

_' Nagihiko's not dating my cousin ' I'm doing this on one condition though you have to be-_

_come a guardian with me, I'm really sorry about yesterday I really didn't mean it. Oh and _

_we can go pick up some green contact lenses for you after the guardians meeting. Well _

_me and Kukai will do that since you have to practise for your dance contest._

_P.S. I'm really sorry!_

_Love Liana_

I felt happy that Liana had apologized that was all I wanted to hear. When the bell rang for recess I waited in the class for everybody else to leave and suprisingly so did Liana so when everybody was out I attacked her into a tight hug! This was unusual for my outside character so I was glad nobody saw me, that was until I saw a camera flash go off. i immediately looked up to find Damon with his camera. I attacked him and soon I was pinning him to the wall

" Listen up you sick bastard! You better stop taking damn pictures of me you pervert! " I said with venom in my voice

" But I'm a photographer " he said with a grin

" I don't give a damn what you are, I swear I will kick your sorry ass the next time you take a damn picture off me " I said

" But you love having pictures taken off you " he said

How did he know that? Nobody except Liana knew that and I knew she kept all my secrets!

" Stalker! " was all I said, I turned around and dragged Liana away.

The rest off the day went on routine that was until after school. So here I was once again standing in front off this damn Royal Garden, Liana was jumping up and down and suddenly the door flew open. Liana jumped in and I slowly slipped in, once again the guardians were standing at the steps holding, oh hell no, guardian capes.

" Welcome Guardians Ootori Liana " Tadase said and Kukai walked over to Liana and gave her the cape

" and Nakahara Kimiko " Nadeshiko brought me my cape and gave it to me

" Do you have this in blue? " i asked

Everybody looked at me

" Only the boys at school wear blue " said Amu

" That's because this school is a sexists bitch, and I'm not planning in wearing this crap " I stated

One, Tsukiyomi Ikyuto, burst out laughing and Yuki Yaya came to me

" Why doesn't Kimi~chii like red? " asked Yuiki Yaya

" It's not that I don't like red, I just prefer blue more " I stated

Suddenly Nagihiko came to me, took his blue cape of and switched it with my red one

" There you go, now you don't have an excuse for not wearing it " Nagihiko said

I held back a blush as I thought of wearing something Nagihiko had worn, I put the cape on and he put my red one on. We laughed at each other and everybody else joined in excpet Rima who hated me.

" It suits you crossdresser " I said laughing

" Same to you tomboy " Naghiko said laughing

_~ Nagihiko's POV~_

The guardians meeting passed rather quickly and soon me and Kimiko were walking towards my house, we left Nadeshiko behind because she was in a heating make out session with Tadase, I wanted to hold her hand but didn't risk it. She was still wearing my blue cape and I was wearing her red one.

" So what we going to do about Saturday? " I asked

She hide her eyes with her hair but I could see a faint pink tint her cheeks and that made my heart skip a beat

" I'll call you tonight with the details " she said

" Why did you help me? " I asked the question I had been dying to ask

" Because " was all she replied

" That's not a good enough answer now tell me " I said

" Because I saw how sad you look when you saw your sister was dating before you! " she said before blushing again

" So your helping me? " i asked curiously

" Is that such a crime? " she asked

I couldn't take it anymore, I stopped and pulled her into a hug and mumbled a ' thanks ', unfortunately for me I heard Nadeshiko running toward us and quickly let go, we were both red in the face but pushed it away as soon as Nadeshiko came into view.

" That wasn't very nice off you guys leaving me there! " Nadeshiko stated

" We didn't want to bother your face devouring session with Tadagay " Kimiko said sarcastically

I burst out laughing and so did Kimiko, it was then that I realised that she was opening up to me. Practise went good as usual, well for Kimiko and Nadeshiko, mom continued telling me to make my movements for feminine. I was struggling so hard that I barely noticed Kimiko doing my routine, when I saw her I followed her movements as if we were dancing as one and in the end both my mom and Nadeshiko clapped.

Mom then decided that me and Kimiko would perform together until I could dance more feminine. After practise Kimiko rushed home again, the hours dragged on and still no call from her eventaully I was lying in bed slowly drifting off to sleep.

I was standing in the park looking for something or someone, but I wasn't sure who or what. That was until I saw the weeping blue haired girl sitting next to a tree, I slowly moved to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, she didn't try to get away instead she cried into my chest. It was so unlike her to cry so I stroked her hair, but just as I was about to aks her waht was wrong there was a beeping sound coming from nowhere in particular and I was pulled into darkness.

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I realised the beeping sound was coming from my phone, I picked it up and answered

"Heelloooo? " I yawned and asked

" Hello Nagi, I'm so sorry for calling this late, but Liana was talking like crazy until she fell asleep and I had to take her to carry her to her room " said the voice on the other side

" Since when do you call me Nagi? " i asked playfully

The voice on the other end giggled and I looked at my clock, it was 1 o'clock the morning

" Well I need to get use to it I guess " Said the voice on the other end

" So what's the plan for Saturday? " I asked

" Well the good news is your fake girlfriend is going to be there Saturday, the bad news is I have to play the role " She sighed

Hell I was excited as hell when she told me she was going to play my fake girlfriend, this meant I could hug her and hold her hand as long as I wished.

" Aww, pour you " I said playfully

" Hey I don't mind , it's you I'm worried about " She said

That made my heart skip a beat and we ended up talking for hours, suddenly I noticed the sun rising and we both softly laughed at how long we had been talking. I had learned so much about her and she about me that I just couldn't wait for school!

**Kimiko: **Was it any good?

**Nagihiko: **Aww Kimi~koi!

**Kimiko: **Hehehe

**Rima: **But Nagi-koi!

**Liana:** (strangles Rima)

**Rima:** Help me Kukai!

**Kukai: **Nope

**Kimiko: **Hehehe I have awesome friends, please R & R (hugs Nagihiko)


	5. Chapter 5

**Friendship or Romance**

I haven't update in a few days so I will try my best to update everyday again, but I just can't help it I started watching/downloading

Winx Club my all time favourite Anime and I'm addicted to it, hehehe well a lot of you probably just wana get to the date chapter

well I have bad news for you, they have one more day of school because it's only Friday (sticks tongue out)

Hehehehe ooh yea feel the burn! Anyway I'd like to say thanks to mountaingirl47 for reviewing every chapter I write,

also to Liana (WhiteFairyLia) who is my biggest inspiration to this story and lastly to Rowallan

because he's a pain in the ass and a hell of a good writer :P

**Rowallan**: I am who I am, now get on with the story

**Kimiko**: Your such a pain (sticks out tongue)

**Rowallan**: Grow up already! Your 15 dammit

**Liana**: ^^U Kimi~chii doesn't own anything Shugo Chara related, please R & R

**Chapter 5**

_~Kimiko's POV~_

I had never gotten sleep last night because me and Nagihiko were on the phone all night, in the in I told him more than I ever intended to let any person know about me. But I just couldn't help it .. It was as if I could trust him with everything inside of my heart. I got up and dresses, I put my hair in a low ponytail and my bangs covered my eyes again. I put on my interpretation off the school uniform and then I remembered the guardian cape.

I looked it up and down and decided to wear in since Nagi had to wear my red one, I suppose I could swap him back today and just make myself a blue one because it wouldn't be fair if Nagihiko had to wear my red one. I put the cape on and headed downstairs only to find our mom cooking a huge breakfast, our bento's were ready and on the table and our mom was humming happily while cooking.

" Morning mom " I said to get her attention

" There she is! One of the two new Guardians! I'm so proud off you dear and your father is to, I called him this morning and he told me to take you girls shopping after school " replied our mom

You see fathers job made him travel a lot and me, Liana and mom always miss him terribly but we understand that he does everything he does for us. Father is a really kind man and he looks a lot like Liana.

" Were just Guardians it's no big deal " I said

" You became guardians and you have dates tomorrow, my little darling daughters are growing up, It still seems like just yesterday that we adopted you " said our mom

_~~ Flashback ~~_

Mom had arrived at the orphanage alone and I was sitting in a corner doing my homework, the mistress of the orphanage was a really cruel person and it was because of her and the kids there that I had made my outside character.

" Nakahara Kimiko you say? " said the mistress of the orphanage

I was sitting around the corner at the door so they couldn't see me. And I loved hiding there.

" Yes, Nakahara Kimiko is the one I want to adopt what do you not understand ? " asked Liana's mother

" I don't mean to be rude Miss Ootori but Nakahara is nothing but trouble " said the mistress

I was sitting in the corner feeling tears roll down my face but I didn't care because she always chased away the people that wanted to adopt me. She'd say bad things about me and then they'd adopt someone else.

" I don't care what you say, I want to adopt her! Now! And nothing you say can stop me from doing so! " said Liana's mom angrily

The Mistress did not look happy that her slave was about to be taken away and called me into the room, I slowly walked in wiping my face as fast as I could so Liana's mom wouldn't see me crying.

" Yes Mistress? " I asked

" This woman here wishes to adopt you, do you want her do adopt you? " asked the Mistress

The Mistress had always told me that I should never let people adopt me because they would just use me as a slave. But I had met Liana's mother and I wanted to get out of here.

" Yes Mistress " I answered

The Mistress looked both shocked and angry at the same time and took out the papers, she sent me to get the little things I owned while she and Liana's mom took care off the paperwork. I packed my bags while kids just kept teasing me, there was a boy with greenish hair with pink highlights, he was the Mistresses favourite, his name was .. I can't remember

" Who's adopting you Nakahara a clown family? " asked the boy

I ignored him and continued packing

" So it's true, haha they'll probably use you as a elephant poop cleaner " said the boy

" Shut up! I've had enough off all your torment all these years! Get a life, get a job do something but leave me alone! " I yelled as I finished packing my stuff

I lifted my small bag and headed for the living room where my new mom was happily waiting, all the paperwork was done she we left immediately. I knew the road to Liana's house well because I went to visit a lot but suddenly Liana's mom took a different turn, I didn't question her because I was thankful that she had taken me out of there. I didn't notice I was crying till Liana's mom put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze, I looked up and saw Liana's mom smiling gently at me

" It's ok Kimiko dear. your out off there now" said Liana's mom

" I'm sorry Miss Ootori I shouldn't be crying, I'm sorry " I said wiping my tears

" It's mom " said Liana's mom

I looked at her again and she smiled again

" Your my daughter now to Kimiko darling so please call me mom " she said

I felt a small smile crawl on my face and just then the car stopped in a parking

" Where are we? " I finally asked

" Were going to do what mother's and daughters do best of coarse! Shopping! " she said really excited

" I don't have money right now " was all I could manage before she pulled me in a tight hug

" Silly I'm your mom now and it's usually said ' the mom pays and gets to pick out at least two outfits for there daughter ' " said my new mom

We both laughed and got out the car, I closed my door and headed for the front of the car where Liana's mom was already waiting

" Then it's decided I will pick out two outfits for you and you can pick the rest! " said Liana's mom and dragged me to a Lolita store

I cringed just at the thought off buying something in such an expensive shop, I loved Lolita clothing and would give anything to dress in it but I always had to work for my own money to buy my own clothes so I couldn't even go near stores like these. Liana's mom immediately set to work finding me outfits as we got in the store and I just waited outside the dressing room, she came to me holding several dresses, jewelry, shoes and other accessories. She gave me everything in pairs and pushed me into a dressing stall.

The first outfit was a pink puffy dress with white frills almost everywhere, that went till above my knees, it had a pink headband with white frills, along with a cute bunny purse and platform shoes with white and pink legging type socks. Liana's mom squeeled as I came out the dressing room and begged me to keep this one. I happily excepted her offer of keeping it because I really liked the dress to.

The next outfit was a black puffy dress with blue frills all over, i also went till above my knees, it had a small tiara clip that goes in your hair, no bag instead my one arm was full off bracelets, it had stocking that were black and blue and black platform shoes. I liked this one and actually asked if I could keep it.

The last one I tried on was a long ball gown type off dress, It was dark purple and hung over even my platform shoes. My shoes were black and I had black choker on, my head was left with a few diamond clips and I had minimal bracelets on. I was wearing plain black stockings and The dress sat tight at the top and flowed widely from the waist.

We ended up buying all three outfits and headed for the next store. The stores name was ' Wild Child ' (**Q/A: No this is not a really store and in no way is it a copy from the movie named Wild Child**) It was an awesome looking store with clothes for everyday. We bought a bunch of skirts, leggings, skinny jeans, tops, dresses, accessories and a bunch off other stuff. When we were done we put the stuff back in the car and headed for the coffee shop just down the street.

We sat there and talked a lot, I revealed my chara's to her and told her everything about me. The day was great and when we arrived home she said there was already a room ready for me. I was heading towards my room with all the bags when Liana came to me and jumped me in a huge hug! I almost fell as I was busy climbing the stairs but she stopped me and helped me take the bags to my room.

The room was made out of light colours but I loved it, my bed spread was light blue and a light black, my walls were purple with blue circles on them and everything else went with that. I almost immediately fell asleep after having dinner with my new family, but before I fell asleep my new mom gave me a cellphone and said to use it well.

_~~ End flashback ~~_

I hugged my mom tightly and she hugged me back

" You sure have grown up Kimiko " she said

" Thank you so much for everything mom, I really love you! " I said hugging her tightly

" I know dear, I know " she said patting my head

" So how about we go shopping for your dates tomorrow? " she asked

" Actually... I was thinking about wearing my pink lolita dress " I said kind off shyly

" Really? " mom seemed so excited at that

" Yes... and I need to test those contact lenses out today " I said

" Your such a good person Kimiko, doing all this for a boy " Mom said poking me with her elbow

I almost immediately blushed bright red and tried to explain

" I-it's not l-like t-that! He's j-just a f-friend " I stuttered

Of coarse Mom didn't believe me one bit, hell I wouldn't even have believed myself. I started helping Mom with breakfast and soon afterwards Liana came in all dressed

" Morning everyone " she said happily

" Your already dressed? is it time for Christmas? " I asked jokingly

" No, uh actually.. (blushes) Kukai asked if he could walk me to school again " said Liana sheepishly

" Then I beter leave so I can leave you two alone " I said and winked at her

Just then the doorbell rang and Liana happily skipped to it. I could hear her talking to more than one person at the door and she led them in, I was still busy helping mom so I didn't turn around. Suddenly a cold chill ran up my spine and I spun around to see a shocked looking, Nadeshiko, Tadase and Kukai.

" I wasn't planning on feeding the army " I said sarcastically

Everybody started laughing, even mom but I just turned around to continue working

" Actually I was " said Mom

I turned to look at her shock clearly written on my face but she just smiled

" I told Liana to invite your friends for breakfast with us " she said with a smile

I was mentally kicking myself but turned back to my food so I wouldn't burn anything, Nadeshiko was asking Liana and Liana's mom about Yuuki, me and Nagihiko were just softly laughing to ourselves

" What is she like Miss Ootori? " asked Nadeshiko

" She very kind and caring Nadeshiko-chan, and she enjoys helping people " said Mom

Why did Mom have to go and describe my hidden personality, I swear I was so getting her back for this! Nagihiko then came over and offered to help me and I immediately had a snarky comeback

" Ofcoarse you can crossdresser-san since you do enjoy doing girl things I'm pretty sure cooking should be in your vocabulary to " I said tugging on my red cape which he was wearing

Nagihiko blushed furiously but I let him help anyway, occasionally we would giggle about one or the others remark about the other and I would tikel him since I found out that was his weak point. Eventually the food was done and we all sat at the table, Mom was at the one point, me on her one said, Liana on the other, Kukai next to Liana and Tadase next to him. Nagihiko was sitting next to me with Nadeshiko next to him.

Me and Nagihiko were continueing making terrible remarks about each other.

" Nagihiko how can you cheat on Yuuki-chan with Kimi~chii? You should feel ashamed! "

We both burst out laughing and soon everybody joined well except Tadase and Nadeshiko, it had seemed Liana had told Kukai that Yuuki wasn't real. I stopped all the laughing by saying

" Nadeshiko I wouldn't date your brother if he were the last man on earth " I said crossing my fingers behind my back.

Unfortunately Alice knew I was being dishonest so she came over to me and sat on my shoulder

" Sweet, truth, no more lies, Chara Change! " said Alice happily

I got a pink heart clip in my hair and everybody looked at me.

" Well actually the truth is Yuuki is actually ... " I started but was stopped by Nagihiko who was already dragging me out the room

" Where's the bathroom honest Kimi~chii? " he asked with a smirk

I happily gave him the directions to the bathroom upstairs, when we got there he took a cold cloth and put it on my head

" This always helps take Chara Changes away " stated Nagihiko

Suddenly my insides were burning with the truth I was keeping inside of me and I stepped closer to Nagihiko, he didn't seem to move away instead he continued looking in my eyes

" Why are you doing this to me? " I asked still under the chara change

" I'm not doing anything, your the one that has control over me like a puppet on a string " he said

" You keep my make heart scream for you! You make me not want to leave your side, even in your girly form you look cute! " I stated

" Oh is that so? Maybe if you stepped away I would be able to come up with a remark but right now all I want to do is stay close to you " he said

We closed the gape between us and I could feel his lips on mine. I felt the chara change go away but I didn't care and swung my arms around his neck. We both broke away for air and smiled shyly at each other. Here we were the hugging like we had been separated for years when we had just met. We slowly stepped away and made ourselves presentable again, before we went back down we both said at the same time

" We need to talk about this "

When we got downstairs everybody was still laughing and having fun and we fell back into routine, insulting each other and giggling at how we looked in each others capes.

Soon we all headed for school, Nagihiko and me were walking at the back talking about school and stuff, Nadeshiko and Tadase were walking in the front holding hands and swinging there arms around and Liana and Kukai were walking next to me and Nagihiko shyly holding hands but sometimes one of them would break the silence. Me and Nagihiko would make sure no one was looking and then he'd hold my hand for a few minutes.

This was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me but honestly I didn't care because what happened in the bathroom was the truth, it was how we both felt towards each other. Unfortanetly my happy thoughts were broken when Damon stepped infront off me

" Morning Kimiko, so you going to give me that tour today? Maybe then I'll tell you who I am " he said with a smirk

I slapped him and dragged Nagihiko away, Nagihiko was glaring at the guy but luckily I was dragging him by his hand so I gave him a reassuring squeeze. He settled down and we continued walking again.

When we arrived at school we were just in time and everybody went to there different class rooms. Just as me and Liana took our seats the teacher came in.

_~Liana's POV~_

Me and Kimiko were sitting in class as usual, except Kimiko was getting a lot of death glares from boys we didn't even know, she clearly didn't care much as she just continued listening to the teachers boring lecture. I decided to take a nap for recess to come quicker, I closed my eyes for a few minutes and suddenly there was the slamming of a book on my table. The teacher looked angry at me

" Are you enjoying your nap Miss Ootori? " Yelled the teacher sarcastically

Suddenly the teachers eyes became those that feared a great monster and I immediately knew what was going on, the teacher took a step back but the voice my dearest sister stopped him

" I think Liana deserves an apology Sensei " said Kimiko demandingly

" S-sorry Miss Ootori I didn't mean to be rude, I just wish to help you " said the teacher who I though was about to wet his pants.

" It's okay sensei " was all I said before the teacher ran back to the front off the class and Kimiko settled down.

After that whole mishap everybody was scared of the newest Guardian and it was clear, the periods went by rather quickly after that and soon the bell rang for lunch. I walked to the Royal Garden with Kimiko following but she told me she wasn't in the mood for the Guardians so I let her walk away leaving her chara's behind claiming she wants some rest, alone. I walked in to find all the Guardians already there and happily skipped over to Nadeshiko.

" Hi Nadi-chan! " i said happily

" Liana! Wait where's Kimiko? " asked Nadeshiko

" Uh.. well.. you see... I'm not sure where she is, I lost her on my way here " I said nervously

I had never really tried lying to a friend but Kimiko didn't tell me where she was going so it wasn't lying.. was it? I quickly changed the subject

" So how were your first classes? " I asked

" Really funny, did you see the teachers face after he scolded you and saw Kimiko? It was like he had seen the grim reaper " laughed Nadeshiko

" She is rather scary " stated Tadase

I looked around and noticed Nagihiko wasn't near but I let it slide, I walked over to the girl with orange pigtails

" Yaya-chan I heard you just love snacks "

Rima didn't look to happy that I was befriending Yaya because it was clear she had told Amu and Ikuto to stay away from me and Kimiko

**Kimiko: **How was it?

**Rowallan: **Terrible

**Kimiko: **(runs off crying)

**Liana: **(hits Rowallan over head) Idiot, I loved it!

**Kukai: **(sweatdrops) please R & R


	6. Chapter 6

**Friendship VS Romance**

School has been keeping me so busy lately so I'm really sorry for late update,

what's worse is I'm sick.. so I'm not sure how long this chapter will be.. sorry.. Liana and Morg I must say

must be my favourite readers and maybe Rowallan a bit... well lets start chapter 6

**Liana: **Yay, hooray, hooray Kimi~chii!

**Chapter 6**

_~Kimiko's POV~_

I was walking towards the back off the gym, I was told to meet them there but honestly I wasn't scared. So what if they wanted to kill me, ha! They will be lucky if they can lay a finger on me, I walked as close to them as possible. Stupid moron fan boys thinking they can take me on, when will they realise I'm not scared off them! I put a smirk on my face and looked at each and every one of them with a small death glare. There stupid leader stepped forward.

" You have defined our dearest Rima and for that you must pay! " he told me

" I'm not afraid off you losers and I will defy that bitch whenever I want to " I stated

" We will not have you addressing our dearest Rima so rudely! " he said angrily

" Why do you care so much for that bitch? " I asked rudely again

" Because she is cute " he stated

" Fuck man, your a moron! That bitch is using you so that she doesn't have to lift a finger and yet you don't care.. I mean what the hell are you really that pitiful? I feel sorry for you! " I said

Suddenly to boys attacked me from anger, I dodged them with a small step away and they ended up bumping into each other and knocking each other out. I laughed out loud..

" Is that the best you got seriously? " I said laughing

They all looked furious, like they just wanted to throw me in a fire put but I shrugged it, unfortunately my thoughts were interrupted by a bunch of fan GIRLS! I swung around to find Nagihiko walking towards us with a bunch off fan girls following, oh how I hated them for falling for MY Nagihiko. Wait.. What the hell did I just say 'my Nagihiko?' Okay it's official, I need to see a doctor.

Nagihiko came closer but I shrugged it off and turned back around, unfortunately I was to late to stop my next to attackers as they had attacked me just as I had turned around. I hit a tree and the guys just laughed, they leader walked to me.

" You better apologize to lady Rima, if we let you survive " he stated

I grabbed him by his color and look him deep in the eye, anger clearly shown on my face.

" Do that again and I promise you'll die! " I stated with venom in my voice

" Y-you t-think I-i'm s-scared o-off y-you? " he asked shaking like a chihuahua

" You better be " I said adding more venom in my voice

He flinched at my stared and started shaking

" I-i'm sorry, I'll do whatever you say " he said scared

" I don't need followers, I fly solo " I stated

I let him go and walked away, all the boys cleared the path for me and I walked to Nagihiko who was kinda looking a bit scared which made me worry. Of coarse I didn't show my worry on my face and just continued walking to him, unfortunately Damon stepped in my way once again, dammit what did he want this time?

" Well that was fasanating to watch. " he said

" If you don't leave now, I'll punch you! " I said angrily

" Oh come one don't be like that, I'm just here to listen if you want to talk, like you always did.. " he said

I stopped mid-step shock clearly shown on my face, ' how could he know that ' was what was running threw my mind at that moment. He was just raising my suspiscion of him being some stalker who has nothing to do but irritate the living hell out of me! I pushed him out my mind and walked up to him, I stood next to him

" If you don't leave me alone, I will hurt you " I whispered with venom in my voice

I walked to Nagihiko only to see him still shocked about what had happened, boys are so stupid, when I got to Nagihiko i waved me hand in front of his face

" Earth to Nagihiko? Hello you there? " i asked playfully

Nagihiko suddenly burst out laughing and I sighed a breath of relieve, unfortunately a bunch of fan girls were giving me the 'stay away from our man' look. I swear these people have nothing to do with there lives I mean seriously. I was so trapped in my thoughts that I didn't realise Nagihiko had started running, pulling me along and the fangirls were chasing us. Suddenly he got a pair of headphones around his neck and picked me up bridal style. I started squirming to get out his grip but he was just smirking and running faster.

After a while we lost the fangirls but now we were sitting on the roof missing with our chara's missing class.

" Stupid fangirls, stupid fanboys " I mumbled

" Oh come on it's not that bad, your the schools most wanted you should be proud " stated Nagihiko

We both burts out laughing and we just coudn't stop.

" Oh yea , hahahaha, I just love, hahahaha, them chasing us round, hahahah " I said threw my laughing

Suddenly Nagihiko stopped laughing and looked at me with dead serious eyes.

" Why did you go off on your own? " he asked seriously

" Because work alone " I stated seriously to

" You don't have to! I can help you " he stated

" Yea well I don't want a bunch of fangirls after me to " I stated

Nagihiko took my hand in his

" I don't care about those stupid fangirls, I care about you and if you ever go off alone again like that I will punish you " he stated seriously

" I just don't want to drag you into the messes I create. I knew what I was getting myself into and I knew I had to face it alone, besides I'm used to it I always battled my own battles " I said

" Well your done with that, from now on your not alone, I'll be with you every step off the way " He said cheerfully

" Aaww Kimi~chii finally got someone to help her because the truth is she always felt ... " started Alice (my chara) but I quickly closed her mouth

" I love taht your finally skipping class! Let's face it your as evil as they get " stated Asuna

" Asuna shut up! " was all I said

Nagihiko then looked at me.

" I never did ask but from what dreams off yours were Asuna and Alice born? " he asked

" Well Alice was my first chara, each of my chara's have more then one personality and Alice is like the good chara, Asuna was born second and she's my dark chara you could say. Asuna was born from many different wishes of mine but the one that grew strongest in her was my dream to be so evil that nobody would ever be cruel to me again, while Alice was born from my nice side but the wish that grew in her the most was my wish to be a better person. " I told him

" I see, well my chara Rhythm was born from my will to be more free and be able to do sports. "

" So what wish of a cat did you have? " asked Nagihiko

I felt a blush creep onto my face and quickly looked away

" I got cat ears and a tail because Kimiko wanted to be a cat superhero " said Alice happily

Nagihiko burst out laughing and I hit him playfully on the arm.

" It's not that bad " I said

" No it's not bad, it's actually cute " said Nagihiko, which made me blush more

We sat on the roof till school came out and headed for the Royal Garden, I was tugging Nagihiko by his red cape and he was tugging me by my blue cape

" Your such a crossdresser " I said playfully

" And your such a tomboy " he said playfully

" At least I don't crossdress " I countered

" Says the one who took on two boys from the karate dojo in town and they lost " he countered

Soon we reached the Royal Garden and walked inside till making snarky remarks about each other.

Unfortunately before I could do anything Nadeshiko attacked me in a huge hug and I could barely breath

" N-n-nadeshiko...c-can't ... b-breath " i said threw breaths

Nadeshiko let go and entwined our arms, she slowly dragged me to where all the Guardians were. They were all sitting on there high pedestal drinking tea, but Liana was scarfing down the cake I had baked her with Yuiki Yaya. They were talking in between bites, silly girls. Rima was starring at me like I had stolen her ex-boyfriend, oh wait I did. Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto were sitting close to Rima.

Sanjou Kairi was writting stuff down on paper and Nadeshiko was leading me towards Tadagay, oh joy. When we finally got to him he told Nadeshiko all about there plans for tomorrow, which was a bonus for me since I had to go as ' Yuuki '. It turns out were going to a newly opened theme park, with rides and everything. And there gana meet right after breakfast and eat out that night to. Well I'll be there to.

The meeting went on for about 30 minutes, they kept talking to us about how x-egg activity was increasing and blah blah blah. When the meeting was over I walked out the greenhouse to find a lot of angry fanboys waiting for Rima or to kill me. I decided I wasn't in the mood for fighting again so I chara changed with Alice, got my cat ears and cat tail and jumped threw and open panel in the roof.

I sneaked my way around the fanboys and met with Liana, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko at the gate. There was no dance practise today so I could go straight home with Liana. We all greeted each other and went our separate ways, Liana was dancing around like a hip hop dancer but I couldn't help but be happy for her. She was going on a date with Kukai tomorrow after all, and I was with Nagihiko and boy was I stressed.

_~Liana's POV~_

While me and Kimiko were walking home I was happily dancing around because I just can't wait for my date tomorrow. I had no idea what I should wear! Oh my goodness it turns out that were going to a theme park, I love theme parks! I hope everything goes perfect. I noticed Kimiko had been silent this whole time

" Neh Kimi~chii, are you excited about your date with Nagihiko tomorrow? " I asked cheerfully

" Liana you know I tell you everything right? " asked Kimiko

Was something wrong? Why did she suddenly ask that she knows we do!

" Yes, why what happened? " I asked concerned

She looked up to meet my eyes when I sounded so concerned and that's when I saw the red blush on her cheeks, she wasn't sad about something she was embarrassed.

" Kimiko what's wrong your blushing? " I asked happily

She looked me in the eyes and sighed

" You know this morning at breakfast " she started

" Yea " i answered

" You know when Nagihiko dragged me out the room because I was under a chara change " she continued

" yea " I answered again

" Well he took me to the bathroom and put a cold cloth on my head, then the truth chara change accidentally let me tell Nagihiko how I feel about him " she continued

" and how do you feel about him? " I asked

" I'm madly in love with him " she sighed

" anyway continue " I said

" we kinda ended up kissing... " she said blushing more

"YOU WHAT! " I yelled

" I'm sorry.. " she said

" I'm so glad for you Kimi~chii! What else do you want to tell me? " I asked

" A bunch of fanboys attacked me at lunch today that's why I left and ended up skipping class with Nagihiko " she said

" Wait you skipped class WITH Nagihiko? Did you kiss again? "I asked cheerfully

Kimiko playfully hit me on the arm and blushed

" Noo! We just talked like normal people! " she said

" Aww Kukai hasn't kissed me yet .. " I said pouting

We both burst out laughing while walking home, mom said she would be home today so we quietly sneaked inside the house to surprise her. Unfortunately she was the one surprising us, you see we sneaked into the living room and saw two of those weird window dolls standing in the middle with the cutest outfits on, we were so busy drooling over the dresses we didn't notice mom sneaking up behind us and yelling

" BOO! " yelled Mom

We both jumped for the far end off the living room and mom burst out laughing,after she calmed down she walked over to us

" Are you girls okay? " asked mom

" No we are not! What were you thinking mom? " I asked seriously

Mom looked upset and suddenly we all burst out laughing, mom always loved having fun with us and we loved having fun and making jokes with her. When we all calmed down I jumped to the dress that was a light shade of green, It went till the knees, had spaghetti straps and pink ribbons here and there. Kimiko walked to the pink and white lolita dress

" Are these ours? " I asked my mom

" Of coarse! No girl can go on a date without the perfect outfit " said Mom

Kimiko seemed familiar with her outfit but mine was new to me

" Kimiko have you seen that outfit before? " I asked

" It's just an outfit I had lying in the closet " she said while looking at the dress

Mom disappeared out the living room and returned with five small boxes in her hands, there were two blue ones and two green ones the last one was gray. Mom gave the gray box to Kimiko to reveal her green contact lenses, next mom gave me and Kimiko each a blue box. We opened the boxes to reveal matching charm bracelets, the green boxes contained a black choker with the first letter of our names carved in it.

Mom told us that dad had sent us the chokers from France and we had a huge family hug. After all the drama we all went out for lunch, Mom took us to ' Funky foods ' it was like the coolest eating place in the whole city. When we walked in the place we saw Yaya and an older looking woman in a business suit sitting in one off the booths, as soon s Yaya saw us she waved for us to join them and her mom gladly greeted us.

" Hello Yaya-chan and Miss Yuiki " I said nicely

" Hello Miss Yuki and Yuiki-san " said Kimiko

" Hello Miss Yuki and Yaya, I am Melody Liana and Kimiko's mom " Mom said shaking Miss Yuiki's hand

" Hello minna, wait a minute Yaya didn't know that Kimi~chii and Lia~chii were sister " said Yaya cheerfully

" Well not by blood but by law we are " Liana said happily

" That's so amazing! Yaya has a little brother but having a big sister seems so much more fun " said Yaya pouting

We all giggled at Yaya and the waitress came to take our orders, everybody ended up getting Chocolate milkshakes for drink and we all got some food ( I am really to lazy to say what food ^^U ) after the waitress walked we all continued talking. It turned out that Yaya had a boyfriend and it was Sanjou Kairi.

" Neh Yaya would you like to bring Kairi-kun tomorrow and come to the new theme park with all off us? " I asked her nicely

" Who's going everybody ? " asked Yaya

" Well, lets see there's me, Kukai, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko and Yuuki " I told her

" Yaya doesn't know a Yuuki " said Yaya

" Yuuki is my cousin and Nagihiko's girlfriend but she doesn't go to our school " I said and winked at Kimiko who blushed

" Yaya wants to meet Nagi's girlfriend! Yaya will call Kairi right now " said Yaya taking out her phone and dialling a number

_!Phone conversation!_

(_Yaya speaking will be in Italic _and Kairi will be underlined)

" Hello? " The other end picked up and asked

_" Konni ci wa Kairi! " _said Yaya cheerfully

" Hello Yaya, do you need help with your homework again? " asked Kairi politely

_" No! " _said Yaya pouting _" Yaya wanted to know if Kairi will come with her to the new theme park tomorrow "_said Yaya

" I would love to Yaya " said Kairi

_" Yay! " _shouted Yaya nearly jumping out her seat _" Nagihiko, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Kukai, Liana and Liana's cousin is going with Yaya and Kairi, is that okay? "_ asked Yaya

" What ever you want is fine by me Yaya " said Kairi causing Yaya to blush

_" A-arrigatou Kairi-koi, well see you tomorrow then, bye bye " _said Yaya

After Kairi had said bye, Yaya shut her phone.

_!End conversation!_

Yaya nodded her head at me

" Me and Kairi-kun can go " she said cheerfully

We all had fun and soon the food arrived, we all ate our food at our own pace of coarse Yaya was eating hers quickly so she could get dessert. Yaya wanted to stay a baby and I guess in some aspects that is a great wish. When it was time to go home nobody wanted to not even Kimiko, so we all exchanged phone numbers and left for home.

By now it was 3 in the afternoon and me and Kimiko had homework to do, I sighed a heavy sigh as I struggled with mine and she was one again going threw it like yes and no questions even though she wasn't in class. She hummed a sweet lullaby and I couldn't help but ask what it was, she told me it was called ' He could be the one ' so I put a huge grin on my face.

" Thinking of Nagihiko are we? " I asked

Kimiko instantly blushed and mom laughed, in the end we had told her what had happened that morning and pour Kimiko got a whole speech from mom about how to defend herself against him if he gets to cocky and touches her in the wrong places, it was so funny I was sitting next to Kimiko who was sinking into the couch but I was laughing at her so hard that it just made it all the more funny.

" Thinking of Kukai are we? " she countered

" Of coarse I am, I'm going on my first date with him tomorrow and you with Nagihiko " I said smirking

Kimiko blushed again at the thought of it being a date and I burst out laughing again

" If you keep teasing me, I'm not helping you with your homework : she countered

Damn she was good at this

" I'll tell Nagihiko to tell you to help me " I said smirking

" You think you can bribe me with my boyfriend.. I mean friend who is a boy " Kimiko tried to make up for her mistake

" Oh so now's he's your boyfriend? " I asked poking her with my elbow

" You know what I mean " Kimiko said with a blushing red face

" Sure I do " I countered

After that I went back to my homework which Kimiko didn't help me till after dinner, we were sitting on my bed and Kimiko was helping me with my maths homework, man I hate maths think teachers that give us math want our brains to burst. After we were done it was somewhere after 9 and me and Kimiko were both worn out so we said goodnight to mom and went to bed.

_~Kimiko's POV~_

It was about after 9 when I went to bed and found my phone had a text, I looked at the text only to find that he hat sent it 30 minutes ago, I unlocked me phone and pressed ' Read '

_~~~Text~~~~_

_Goodnight my little rebel_

_have sweet dreams_

_I'll see you tomorrow_

_but remember no_

_fighting._

_tomorrow your my_

_perfect little angel_

_Nagi_

_~~~ End Text ~~_

After reading the message Kimiko could feel her face heating up but she couldn't stop it, not after reading that message, so she put on her pajama boxer which had hearts on it ,the hearts were pink and the rest was black and her spaghetti strap top which was red and had a black heart on it and climbed in bed. After a few minutes she fell asleep completely.

**Liana: S**o cute!

**Nagihiko: **hehe

**Kimiko: W**hy did I torture myself with such a cute message

**Kukai: **please R & R so taht I can have a Kuia moment !


	7. Chapter 7

**Friendship VS Romance**

Woot, woot! I'm on fire! Morg~chii hope you like these new two chapter, and yes this is a shout out to you

for being such an awesome reader! Okay so yesterday I got into this huge fight with a friend

because he kept a secret from my best friend that I knew, some people told her the secret and after

the told her I just admitted that I already knew. I know I did a bad thing and I know I'm the bad person

but hell it was my damn best friend and I felt like crap, well now I lost a friend but you know what I don't care

cause the girl that started this whole fricken mess said bad stuff about me behind my damn back and I hate people like

that, yes that means I hate myself for being the person I am. Well I'm not gana let that bitch ruin my fun story or my life

so please R & R

**Nagihiko: **I think you scared the readers off

**Kukai: **Hell even I'm scared right now

**Chapter 7**

_~Kimiko's POV~_

I woke up to the sun in my face and let out a giant yawn, I climbed out bed and went straight to the shower. I did my usual Saturday morning routine, shower and wash my hair, after shower blow drow my hair so my clothes don't get wet ( **q/a: yes she has a towel around her you bunch of perverted readers, hahah nah i'm just joking but she really is wearing a towl**) when my hair was dry I went back into my room and got dresses in my cute lolita outfit.

I just loved the dress so much so I twirled around in it till I felt dizzy and collapsed on my bed, I went back into the bathroom and decided to straighten her hair, when I was done with that I brushed my teeth and went inside my room and made my bed. When I was done with everything else I needed to do like clean her room, ect I went to the bathroom and carefully put the contact lenses in my eyes making them look a beautiful grass green.

When I felt I was all done I decided to head on down stairs to help Mom with the cooking, but as soon as I decended from the stairs I saw Liana and Mom waiting for me at the bottom and Liana's eyes clearly sparkled at seeing her sister wearing a lolita dress. Liana was already dresses in her light green dress and it looked amazing on her, her beautiful brown hair was in two long brown pigtails and she was wearing flat ballet shoes.

When I got to the bottom of the staircase Liana greeted me with a hug and we both started giggling at how pretty we looked, mom stood there smiling at us.

" Well then my dear princesses, your breakfast awaits " said mom and we all started laughing

I hugged mom really tightly and again thanked her for the beautiful dress she had brought me that day, the top of the dress hugged my figure perfectly and the stocking looked really cute, the platform shoes made me taller but still not as tall as Nagihiko, I had put the pink head accessory on and had my choker and charm bracelet on. We all headed for the dinning room and had a wonderful breakfast, after breakfast mom took a hell of a lot of photo's inside the house and in the garden.

Just when she was done I got a text from Nagihiko saying he was there so mom quickly drove us in the Ferrari. When we got there everybody except us and Yaya were there, everybody turned towards the car when Liana jumped out and waved. Mom told me to be as feminine as I could and I kind off felt insulted so I slowly opened my door, which happened to be in everybody's view, and slowly stepped out like a real lady.

Even Liana gasped at how beautiful my entrance had been and we slowly made our way to everybody, people all around us were whispering stuff like ' do you think there models ', ' have I seen them on TV before ' and stuff like that but I had a really sweet smile plastered on my face, Nagihiko wanted an angel I'll show him an angel. When we finally got to everybody I just smiled

" Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all my names Yuuki " I said sweetly

" Hello Yuuki, I'm Nadeshiko, Nagihiko's sister and this is my boyfriend Tadase " said Nadeshiko cheerfully

I wanted to gag at the boyfriend statement but I kept my facade in place.

" I have heard so much about you from Nagi-koi about all off you " I said cheerfully

" Hello Yuuki " said Nagihiko with a smirk on his face

Nagihiko put has arm around my waist and smirked at me cause he knew darn well I would have slapped him if it wasn't for this damn fake facade! So I just smiled at him

" Hello Nagi-koi, so is everybody here? " I asked just in case Yaya decided not to come

" Yes! " We heard Yaya yell and everybody turned in her direction to see her holding an ice cream cone in the one hand and Kairi's hand in the other

" Where have you been Yaya? " asked Nadeshiko

" Yaya was here early because Kairi likes being on time so when Yaya got bored Yaya dragged Kairi to go get some ice cream " said Yaya happily

Everybody smiled and we all headed inside the park, when we were finally inside we all went our separate ways, Yaya and Kairi went to the snack stands, Nadeshiko and Tadase went to the tunnel of love, Liana and Kukai went to the biggest roller coaster and me and Nagihiko just stood there. When everybody was out of sight I turned to Nagihiko with a huge smirk on my face to match his.

" Like what you see ? " I asked him teasingly

" Can you stop being so damn cute for one second so I can think of a comeback? " teased Nagihiko

" Oh so I'm cute am I? " I asked smirking

Nagihiko went blood red in the face and tried looking away to hide his blush, I took this as my opportunity and dragged him to the ferris wheel. I bought us tickets and we got in one of the closed car thingy's. While Nagihiko was still out of it I watched over theme park grounds and it looked beautiful. Suddenly I felt two arms pulling me towards it and before I knew it I was sitting on Nagihiko's lap.

" Well now, looky what I have here " he said with a smirk

I giggled and looked him in the eye

" What s it you have exactly? " I asked

" The most beautiful girlfriend who's driving me crazy " he said with a smirk

Of coarse this time I blushed right red but he cupped my face in his warm hands before I could look away

" Who says I'm your girlfriend " I asked playfully

" I do because I want you to my girlfriend and I'll prove it " he said while taking a small box out of his pocket, it was to big for a wedding ring thank goodness but it was still rather small. He gave me the box and I opened it to reveal two half heart necklaces inside that complete each other, I took them in my hands and read the small words on them, it read; ' _Kimiko & Nagihiko 4ever '_. It was just so beautiful that I hugged Nagihiko tightly!

After I stopped hugging him I took on of the pieces and put it around his neck and he did the same to me, we promised then and there that we would never take them off no matter what. We sealed the deal with a quick kiss and soon enough we were back on the ground, we strolled threw the park hand in hand barely talking but then we saw a patch that read ' _Chery blossem trees in bloom _'. Me and Nagihiko walked threw the cherry blossem trees and at the end of the trail there was a pond and a bench.

We sat on the bench cuddling close to each other, neither wishing this moment would end, unfortunately our moment was soon interrupted by Kukai and Liana arguing, heading towards us. We both sighed but didn't move a muscle they knew I was really Kimiko so we would most likely not hear the end of this, but we didn't care as long as we had each other. Soon they stepped into the clearing and immediately spotted us and went silent, I could see the envy in Liana's eyes and I could see the guilt in Kukai's.

Me and Nagihiko gestured for them to come to us and they did as they were told

" Why are you two arguing? " I asked cheerfully

" Kukai won't admit that he chickened out first " said Liana

" I guess I did " said Kukai guilt written all over his face

I stood up and coldness washed all over me as I didn't feel Nagi next to me anymore but I would survive it for a few minutes, Nagi stood up after me and I dragged Liana away and whispered

" Liana he's a boy of coarse he won't admit it, but I can see that he really likes you so how about we all go to the tunnel of love and you can talk things out with him, okay? " I whispered

" Nagihiko's making you soft Kimi~chii " joked Liana

I playfully hit her arm and we went back to Nagihiko and Kukai, me and Nagihiko entwined our fingers and Liana was walking next to me and Kukai next to Nagihiko. When we got to the tunnel of love there was no line so we quickly got our boats to sit in, me and Nagihiko had forced Liana and Kukai in the boat before ours but there was a lot of distance between the two boats.

_~Liana's POV~_

Great now I was trapped in a boat with the cheater Kukai what I didn't expect was when he took my hand and looked me in the eyes, I looked at him and I wanted to melt under his gaze but I kept my frown on my face.

" Liana, I'm sorry. I was a jerk and an idiot it's just I really like you and I just wanted to impress you and I'm to damn over competitive, I'm really sorry I don't want to argue with you the whole reason I wanted to spend this weekend with you is because I really like you. From the day I met you I couldn't stop thinking about you and I... well I wanted to ask ... will you...uh ... mm.. will you be my girlfriend? " said/ asked Kukai

I hugged Kukai immediately after he was finished but I didn't break the hug

" Yes! I've been waiting for you to ask " I admitted blushing

We sat like that locked in each others arms till I moved my face so I could look him in the eyes as if neither of us were thinking we both leaned forward and our lips brushed. This was my first kiss and I was hoping that Kukai would be the only person that ever kisses me. When we pulled away we sat hand in hand enjoying the rest off the ride till we were out, Kimiko and Nagihiko came out not to long after both giggling like idiots.

We all got thirsty so we went to one of the snack stands and got us drinks, after that we walked threw the park till Kimiko came across a Haunted house. It looked really scrary but Kimiko and Nagihiko were already half way to it so me and Kukai stayed put, Kimiko bet that Nagihiko would get scared before she did but I couldn't hear what the winner got.

_~Nagihiko POV~_

Kimiko told me that I would get scared before she did but I countered and said she would get scared before I did, we didn't want to argue so we made a bet. Loser had to spend a whole weekend at the others house being there slave. I would love if I won and made her wear one of those cute maid outfits, wait what am I saying? I'm such a perv!

" It's a deal " I said shaking her hand

We slowly walked inside to find we have to take an elevator down, the truth was I didn't scare easily so I was pretty sure that I would win, that was till the elevator started falling. Kimiko clung to my shirt and I hugged her close but neither off us screamed to show our fear. The elevator stopped and opened up to reveal darkness with candles lighting the way. We stayed close to each other as we walked, soon there was a turn but Kimiko's feet were sealed to the floor

" Are you chickening out? " I joked

" No! I was simply worried about you " she lied

I put pressure on her hand so that she'd trust me and she did but just as we got around the corner there was a house on fire and it was burning to the ground with witches coming towards us, just as I felt Kimiko about to give in the illusion changed, now we were standing in a dark blue cave, but from deeper inside the cave you could hear growling. Kimiko dug her nails into my hands flesh cause me to flinch at the pain but I didn't let go off her hand.

Soon we could see a dark figure coming closer to us and the growling was getting harder soon the figured jumped at Kimiko but I pushed us both out the way, this was some hard work put into this. The dog slowly walked closer to us causing Kimiko to scream out in fear, I grinned at my victory, pulled her up and ran to the exit. As soon as we got the stair case, Kimiko didn't want to climb it at all so I carried her bridal style all the way to the door and just as we saw the light I saw a camera flash.

We looked to the place where the flash came from and saw everybody waiting with there phones taking pictures, by now we were bright red in the face and I quickly set her on her feet. the guy from the haunted house came to me and asked for one of our addresses where they could deliver the pictures to and Kimiko gave him hers. We walked to everybody still red in the face while they all just smiled at us.

I swear these people are worse then the damn illusion was but man I loved that illusion, I turned to Kimiko with a smirk on my face

" You lost little one, your due next week to cater to my every wish " I whispered in her ear

Se got a pink tint on her face and looked at the ground but I lifted her head and our eyes met, we didn't look away till Nadeshiko cleared her throat

" I would like to go on some more rides before we go get dinner " she stated

Everybody looked at her, but before anybody could respond Yaya dragged everybody to the biggest roller coaster in the whole park. Everybody looked excited except Tadagay who went green just from the idea of going on the large roller coaster.

We all got on the roller coaster, me and Kimiko were in the front car, Liana and Kukai in the second one, Yaya and Kairi in the third one and Nadeshiko and Tadase in the last one. When the ride started we first slowly made it to the top of a damn high hill thing, as soon as we were at the top we kept going forward and it felt like we were falling, me and Kimiko's hands were in the air and we were happily giggling.

Everybody else was screaming like crazy so we started laughing. The ride was probably 20 minutes long cause we went threw the whole park even the haunted house and over the ferris wheel, when we went threw the cherry blossem trees I had managed to pick one cherry blossom and safely kept it in my hands. When the ride came to an end everybody got off, Nadeshiko and Tadase ran to a trash can, Yaya and Kairi were giggling at Tadase and Nadeshiko.

Liana and Kukai were keeping each other on there feet and me and Kimiko were laughing at everyone. When I was sure nobody was looking I quickly dragged Kimiko into the crowd and I went to one of the empty bences. I sat next to her and slowly unfolded my hands to reveal the single cherry blossem I had somehow gotten, I gently picked it up and put it in her hair.

" Perfect, you look just like a princess Kimiko " I said which caused her to blush

" Yea well every princess needs her knight in shining armour " she said blushing more

" Then I will do anything to become your knight my princess " I said

" You already have " she said

And before we knew it our lips brushed and she tied her arms around my neck. I already had my arms around her waist and I didn't want to let go when we both broke for air so once again we were comfortable in each others arms and looking lovingly at each other. I couldn't hold it anymore I had to tell her I don't care if this was our first date.

" Kimiko I want to tell you, that I ... " I was cut

We both looked to find Rima standing with her arms crossed shooting daggers at Kimiko, I swear I was going to kill her for ruining our moment and starring at my girlfriend like that! Rima continued walking to us till her face was practically next to mine, I wanted to stand up but she was standing in front of me. Suddenly Rima fell back on the ground and I saw Kimiko cover her eyes with her bangs, that was never good.

Kimiko stood up and walked away I understood why so I caught up to her and entwined our fingers, she laid her head on my shoulder and we went back to the rest. When we found everybody it was about 6:30 pm so we decided to go to a nice restaurant and get dinner. We found a nice french restaurant and when the waiter greeted us in french we all just stared. That was until Kimiko talked to her in french to, goodness what could this girl not do?

Liana and Kimiko talked to the waiter while she showed us to our table, but nobody could understand a word they were talking french. When we had a nice big round table there was 8 chairs around it, I held Kimiko's chair for her and she gladly sat. I sat next to her, Liana on her other side, Kukai next to Liana followed by Yaya next to Kukai, Kairi next to Yaya, Tadasae next to Kairi and Nadeshiko between me and Tadase.

Luckily the waiter did speak English so we were all able to order our own food, when the waiter went away I wanted to talk to Kimiko and just say her name but I was suppose to call her Yuuki, I hated this. So I texted Kimiko

_~~~Text~~~_

_i don't want to call_

_you Yuuki, I want to_

_admit my love for you_

_not Yuuki, It's not fair_

_Nagi_

I sent her the text and soon her phone went off, she opened it and began to type a reply. Soon after she put her phone away my phone vibrated and I opened to see her reply

_~~~ Reply Text ~~~_

_I know, i want to, to but_

_we did this for a reason_

_remember, but if it _

_helps I want to tell _

_them as much as you._

_Kimi~chii_

After reading her message I quickly replied and sent her another text.

_~~~ Text ~~~_

_I don't care about_

_that anymore, I don't_

_want us to be a secret_

_besides I miss your _

_beautiful purple eyes_

_love Nagi_

She once again read my text and I saw a pink tint colour her cheeks, she slowly thought over what to reply and then typed it. Once again I felt my phone go off and quickly read my message.

_~~~ Reply Text ~~~_

_Haha well I can't deny_

_you that. We'll tell them_

_together_

_love Kimiko_

I shut my phone and cleared my throat which got everybody's attention.

Kimiko: I'm gana stop it there for now, how was it?

Nagihiko: Why are you making me such a pervert?

Kimiko: Cause your cute (hearts in eyes)

Nagihiko: (kisses her cheek) not as cute as you

Kimiko: (giggles) R & R


	8. Chapter 8

**Friendship VS Romance**

Kimiko: Ok so last time I told you about this huge fight me and a friend had right? Well guess what!

The fued is over.. funny story actually you see we got cornered into talking, neither said sorry instead we just started talking like nothing

ever happened.. Now his got a new GF and I'm happy for them both but I am never going on one of there damn double

date's again! It is not fun sitting between couples I mean seriously! I finally got the last book to my collection

"Vampire Academy" it's called "Last Sacrafice" I just love the books, I love vampires hehe.

Morg~chii gave me a great idea for this chapter so I hope you guys like it!

**Nagihiko: **I'm glad you made up with your friend!

**Liana:** Yay new chappy!

**Kukai: **Kimiko does not own Shugo Chara!

** Kimiko: **Wish I did!

* * *

><p><span>Last time<span>: Nagihiko cleared his throat to get everybody's attention

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_~Kimiko's POV~_

When Nagihiko cleared his throat everybody stopped talking and looked in our direction, for the first time in my live I, Nakahara Kimiko, was nervous! I had never gotten nervous before, was I changing? When Nagihiko got everyone's attention he turned to me

"We have something to tell you guys " said Nagi smiling

I blushed a little under his gaze but looked him in the eyes, I nodded my head and he turned back to everyone.

"Nadeshiko, the truth is I lied about having a girlfriend before.. " started Nagihiko

" I knew it " said/giggled Nadeshiko

" And I'm not Liana's cousin " I said

Everyone looked at me, well everyone except Liana and Kukai who apparently had catched on to what we were doing.

" Who are you then Yuuik~chii? " asked Yaya

" Is my brother paying you? " asked Nadeshiko

Nadeshiko's comment caused me to giggle, something I never did infront of people. Everybody started giggling and I took that time to take out the contact lenses, when everybody was done giggling Nadeshiko looked up to me again and nearly fell off her chair. Yaya as well starred at me in shock

"I-is that you Kimi~chii? " she asked

I smiled at Yaya and then turned to Nadeshiko

" Surprised Nadeshiko? " I asked jokingly

" Did my bro pay you to come today? " asked Nadeshiko confused

" No, actually .. " I started but felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of calling Nagihiko my boyfriend.

Nagihiko saw this and helped me

" Me and Kimiko are dating " he said and a faint pink tint could be seen on his cheeks

Everybody gasped at this except Liana, which caused me to sweatdrop

"Really Kimi~chan? " asked Nadeshiko who had gotten her voice back

"Y-yes" I stuttered blushing bright red causing everyone to laugh at me. Nadeshiko stood up, came over to me and hugged me. Before she let go she whispered to me

" I'm glad he found someone as sweet as you " she whispered

Just as Nadeshiko was pulling away from the hug a piece of her hair got tangled with the necklace Nagihiko had given me, I helped her get loose and she read the words on the necklace out loud

_" Kimiko and Nagihiko 4ever _" read Nadeshiko causing me and Nagihiko to blush bright red.

She turned to Nagihiko and saw he was wearing the other piece she took it and read it out loud to his just said _'Nagihiko & Kimiko _4ever' we were so embarresed but everyone seemed to be in awe. Nadeshiko giggled and went back to her seat, I saw the waiter coming with our food and me and Nagihiko were glad, hoping the topic would change.

Unfortunately for us everyone had 101 questions about us. When we were done eating and had payed no one wanted to go home and somehow our wish was granted.. Alice and Mio came to me and Liana with worried looks

" X-eggs! " The both yelled

When they got to us we told them to lead us to the x-eggs, we didn't run far the x-eggs were in a park near the restuarant, there were atleast 20. Me and Liana looked at each other and nodded

" Me Heart - Unlock! " We both yelled

A blue and black light envoked me and Alice while a purple and white light envoked Liana and Mio.

" Chara Nari - Heartfell Love! " I said when the light dissapeared I was dressed in a puffy black dress with black long gloves that had blue string in a criss cross way over it, I was wearing long black stockings with blue string criss crossing over it to. My dark blue hair was in two long pigtails and there were pink heart clips in my hair and my shoes were blue balley flats. I also had white wings. (**Q/A: Yes it looks like serephic charm just a few changes)**

" Chara Nari - Super bassist " said Liana the light dissapeared to reveal her wearing a t-shirt with a bass guitar on, a wavy skirt with a belt, sneakers, her hair was loose and she had a bass around her neck and in her hands, she was wearing a red glove on the hand she held the pik in, He outfit was red and purple.

Everybody was offiasly starring at us but we had no time to explain. I looked at Liana she was on the ground and I was in the air there were twenty of them.

" We need to split them up " I told her

" Why don't we just use a combined attack? " she asked

" Fine, but let me trap them first " I looked at the x-eggs

" Angel Guard! " I yelled trapping them in a pink light

I went to Liana

" Dark Angel and Bassist territory special! " we yelled and a blue light with music notes charged at the x-eggs.

Amu and Rima stopped our attacks

" Don't hurt them" yelled Amu

" Were not! That attack would have turned them back, dammit! " I yelled angry

Amu looked confused and Rima told her something

" Your lying, you love hurting them! " she said tears escaping her

I flied to Rima picked her up and flew high

" Why do you hate me so much? " I asked angry

_~Rima's POV~_

Kimiko had picked me up and now we were both in the air, I was scared of heights

" Why do you hate me so much? " she asked angry

It wasn't that I hated her, If it wasn't for Nagihiko I bet we would have been great friends, so I was blunt as always

" Because I can " I said angry

" Don't lie to me! This is because Nagihiko isin't it! " she said calming down

" Why did he choose you " I asked looking away

She surprised me by hugging me I tried getting away but knew I would fall

" Listen" she started " I'm sorry I took him, I didn't plan to even date... but I ... well I fell inlove " she said blushing

I smiled at her " Then your my new rival " I said jokingly

" No more fanboy attacks? " she asked jokingly

" I promise, how about we finish them off? " she said pointing at the x-eggs

" Angel Wings " yelled Kimiko giving me a pair of red wings

" But how? " I asked

" The power of wanting to help, shh okay? " she said winking at me

We both flew down and decided to use a double attack

" Angel Princess " she yelled then a tiara and septer appeared on her head and in her hand.

" Juggling royalty " we yelled causing my juggling pins to go around the egg and trap them while they turned back with the pink coming out her septer.

We landed and my chara change ended but hers didn't

" See you around my rival " she said smiling and walked away

I showed Amu to follow me and we left

_~Liana's POV~_

" Sugoi, you were great Kimi~chii! you barely use Angel Princess " I said hugging Kimiko

She gave me a small smile before everyone came running to us

" What happened! How did you chara change and purify them? " asked Tadase shocked

" Well actually.. " I started but stopped myself, we couldn't tell them that we had star keys to the Guardian chara world.. or that we were the protectors of people's hopes and dreams.

" It just happened one day " stated Kimiko calmly

" Why aren't you changing back? " asked Nadeshiko

" There are more " I said worried

" You guys should go home! Well take care of it " said Kimiko calmly but Nagihiko shook his head

" I'm not leaving you alone with all these x-eggs out here " he said hugging her

" Nagi-koi " she started causing me to giggle "Trust me on this.. I'll text you when I get home " said Kimiko and we walked away

When we were gone we both sighed

" We can't tell them " I said sadly

" It's our jobs to keep people's hopes and dreams safe " said Kimiko

" Remember the day we were assigned? " I asked

_~~ Flashback ~~_

Me and Kimiko had been living together for 2 weeks now and we were late for school, we ran as fast as we could! Suddenly a chara that looked like a king flew right into us causing us to fall backwards. Kimiko quickly stood up and grabbed him **(q/a: No it's not Kiseki)**

" What do you think your doing..." she started but when she saw the concern on his face she felt bad " what's wrong little one? " she asked simpathetically

" There are x-eggs on the loose " he said worriedly

" x-Eggs?" I asked standing up

" If a person gives up on there hopes or dreams there hearts egg turns into an x-egg " he said

" What can we do to help? " I asked

" You want to help? " he asked looking curious

We both nodded our heads and he gave us each a key that had a star at the end, we looked curiously at it

" I am the King of the Shugo Chara world and now you are protectors of all hopes and dreams, these keys will help you get into our world and with them you can chara change " he said

" Chara change? " I asked

" Yes, you just say ' my heart unlock ' " he said smiling

" Okay " said Kimiko, she sure sounded serious about this

" I have to go back to my world now, please watch over things here " he said and dissapeared threw a rainbow colour light.

_~~ End Flashback ~~_

Kimiko has been serious about all this ever since.. she really wants to help that King chara, I looked at Kimiko just as I sensed more x-eggs

" Lets go! " she stated and flew to the spot

I rode on music notes that I played it was so fun! This time there were atleast 50 of them but we were alone, so we could use our special manuever. I looked at Kimiko who nodded

" Star keys! " we both yelled

Our star keys went up into the air, her had a pink glow and mine a purple glow

" Loving star key! " yelled Kimiko and her star key purified half of the eggs

" Bassist star key! " I yelled and my star ket purified the rest

Kimiko landed next to me and our chara changes faded...

" I'm out of energy " I said

" Me to " said Kimiko

Unfortanetly at that moment three more eggs came but the crack and turned into x-chara's. Kimiko saw them and quickly chara changed again, she confused them and when she was sure they were unsure she purified them, just as they were done purifying Kimiko fainted.

I ran to catch her but Nagihiko beat me to it, he catched her and hugged her close. I walked over to them and looked angry at Nagihiko

" What are you doing here? " I asked

He looked up at me but didn't flinch at my anger

" I love her to much to let her get hurt " he stated

" Don't tell her I was here, say you rescued her " he said before setting her down and dissapearring in the distance.

Mom soon arrived with the car and helped me get Kimiko into the car, I told her all about what happened and how she had fainted, I even told her how Nagihiko had saved Kimiko and then told me not to tell her it was him. Mom nodded and said she agrued to keep it secret from Kimiko that Nagihiko saved her but I didn't understand why.

" Did you atleats have fun? " Mom asked

" Yes today was so fun! Guess what! " I said

What? " asked mom happily

" Kimiko revealed that it was her, cause she and Nagi are officialy dating! He even gave her a necklace that says ' _Kimiko & Nagihiko 4ever'_ it was so sweet! " I said

" It sounds like what your dad did to win my heart " said Mom smiling

" Neh Mom how did you know to come get us there? " I asked

" Alice and Mio alerted me about the x-eggs and I let Pepe lead the way to you two " she said smiling

" Kimiko was so brave Mom, she really is strong " I said my eyes sparkling

" So are you my darling, you two are like two halves of a whole " mom said

I giggled and soon we stopped at home, I chara changed and easily got Kimiko to bed with ' Music shield ', I picked up her phone and texted Nagihiko for her

_~To Nagihiko~_

_Kimiko is safely at home_

_I won't tell her you rescued _

_her but I don't get why not_

_~Liana~_

I put Kimiko's phone next to her on her bedside table and went to my own room to get some sleep.

_~ Kimiko's POV ~_

I woke up to feel my whole body hurting, so I stayed in bed. Mom came in my room with breakfast

" Oh your awake " she said happily giving me the breakfast

" Yes, but my body hurts " I said

" Just rest today.. you used all your strenght last night fighting those x-eggs " she said

" I ate the breakfast while talking to mom about the previous day, I showed her the necklace and she told me how she and dad had done the same, they gave each other rings to promise to be each others forever. It must have been so romantic, when I was done with breakfast I asked mom to hand me my laptop, she did exactly that and handed me my blue laptop with black stars. I opened it put it on and logged into facebook.

_Facebook_

_Kimiko Nakahara has 14 new friend requests_

_Fujisaki Nadeshiko - Accept_

_Fujisaki Nagihiko - Accept_

_Souma Kukai - Accept_

_Yuiki Yaya - Accept_

_Sanjou Kairi - Accept_

_Mashiro Rima - Accept_

_Hinamori Amu - Pending_

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto - Pending_

_Ichiro Damon - Pending_

_Hotori Tadase - Accept_

_RIMA LOVER - Decline_

_TEAM RIMA - Decline_

_Ootori Leon (Liana's dad) - Accept_

_Fujisaki Midori(Nagihiko's mother) - Accept_

_Kimiko has 3 new messages!_

_Message 1(Fujisaki Nagihiko): Morning Kimi-koi, sleep well? already mis you, love Nagihiko_

_Reply: Morning Nagi-koi, yes my body just hurts_

_Message 2(Mashiro Rima): Morning Rival want to go get ice cream today?_

_Reply: (giggles) Sorry Rival my body hurts but you can come over if you want_

_Re-reply: See you in 20 minutes Rival_

_Message 3(Yuiki Yaya)__: Kimi~chii! Chu were so brave last night! Chu are Yaya's new hero!_

_Reply: Arrigatou Yaya-chan_

_Notifications!_

_Nagihiko Fujisaki is now in a relationship with Kimiko Nakahara_

_likes: 13(yes even Rima liked it)_

_dislikes: 1 (Damon Ichiro)_

_comments:_

_Amu: I'm glad for you Nagihiko_

_Damon: Wow dude you could have done beter_

_Ikuto: Have you two made out yet?_

_Rima: Ikuto shut up!_

_Tadase: I was shocked_

_Nadeshiko: You chose smart brother_

_Liana: Hurt my sister I kick your ass_

_Nagihiko: O-okay.._

_Midori(Nagihiko's mother): That's my boy_

_Kimiko: hehehe_

_Damon Ichiro wrote on your wall:_

_Are you scared to accept me?_

_Kimiko Nakahara and Damon Ichiro are now friends_

_Kimiko Nakahara commented on her wall post_

_D: Are you to scared to accept me?_

_K: Hell no!_

_N: Leave my girlfriend alone!_

_D: Dude shut up!_

_K: Who the hell are you?_

_D: Tell me when you find out_

_Liana Yuiki posted on your wall:_

_Kimi~chii are chu feeling okay today?_

_Kimiko Nakahara replied to the post on her wall:_

_Liana your in the room right next to me come ask me!_

_Rima Mashiro requeted to add you as a frenemy_

_Kimiko Nakahara and Rima Mashiro are now frenemies_

_likes: 11_

_comments: _

_Rima: see you in 10_

_Kimiko: Yes_

_Nagihiko: Is that a good or a bad thing?_

_Nadeshiko: (hits her brother) Sorry Kimi~chii but he was getting irritating_

_Ikuto: are you friends or enemies_

_Rima: I'm almost at you house_

_Ikuto: Hello?_

_Kimiko: Okay my mom will show you my room_

_Ikuto: Are you ignoring me?_

_Rima: Okay I'm infront of your house_

_IKuto: Fuck you to!_

_Kimiko Nakahara and Rima Mashiro are offline_

_" _Kimiko you have a visitor! " yelled mom from downstairs

" Bring her up please " I answered

Not to long after that Rima walks into my room her long blond hair in a high ponytail.

" Told you I'd be here in 5 minutes " joked Rima

" I never knew you were a person to keep to a promise " I joked

She took a chair and sat down next to me

" Sorry, now I'm sick.. " I said guilty

" It's not a problem, I just needed to get away from home and Amu and Ikuto have plans so I decided to visit my frenemy " she said

" Is something wrong? " I asked concerend

Rima burst out crying and I sat up and hugged her, I patted her head and tried to reassure her it was okay and if she wanted to talk about it she could talk to me. She looked at me and told me about how her parents always fight and how she was once kidnapped.

" Don't you feel beter now that you've told me? " I asked smiling

" Actually yes I do " she said hapilly

We both started laughing for no real reason and Liana walked in with cooldrink for all of us. She nearly fainted when she saw who my visitor was but we just laughed at Liana's expression

" Liana you know Rima right? " I asked

" Yes we met when you dissed her.. " said Liana confused

" It's okay me and Rima are frenemy's " at that we all burst out laughing

After we all calmed down I quickly logged into facebook again

Facebook

Liona Ootori commented on your wall:

Are you girls having fun? Why don't you have a sleepover?

Nagihiko comment on your wall post:

You two are getting along?

Kimiko Nakahara commented on her wall post:

Will you please call her parents mom and yes we are

Rima Mashiro commented on your wall post:

Yay sleepover! XD

Damon Ichiro commented on your wall post:

Remeber your first sleepover? You were so scared!

Kimiko Nakahara commented on he wall post:

How did you know that? Stalker! I swear I'm gana report you!

Kimiko Nakahara is now logged off

Mom called Rima's parents and the almost didn't agree saying Rima didn't have clothes and tomorrow was school, Mom told them to bring her after school clothes to our house tomorrow then I would help Rima with her homework and that Rima could borrow one of my uniforms.

" Thank you so much for inviting me Miss Ootori " Rima said to Mom

" It's nothing Rima-chan, you are Kimiko and Liana's friend after all " Mom said smiling

Kimiko: Chapter 8 done!

Nagihiko: Your getting along with Rima?

Rima: No duh!

Nagihiko: Wait your in this to? (runs away)

Rowallan: And I though you removed my character because of the fight

Kimiko: Never! Please R & R

Rima: Do it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Friendship VS Romance**

Uwee, I'm already at chapter 9! Okay so I hate my best guy friend's (Rowallan) girlfriend, she's fucking insane! She cuts herself to get attention from him, WTF she needs a mental instatute, yes

Rowallan if your reading this, your girlfriend is a Physco Biatch and I HATE HER! She fucking glares at me everytime I just talk to Rowallan

fuck what's gana happen when she finds out he's my fanfic? She gana delete it, oh please I'd love to see her try! But now my best friends

boyfriend hurt her to but he called her and said sorry, WTF! This is like the fourth fucking time! She keep cutting herself to everytime they fucking fight i swear

my friends are fucking screw ups that make me look like a fucking saint even with my swearing!

**Rowallan: **Are you sure about that?

**Kimiko: **Yes fuck, your girlfriends mentally insane, my best friend is making herslef seem like a desperate slut that can't life without

a damn boyfriend because she ' loves ' him, fuck were 15 we don't ' love ' at 15 because we don't fucking know what it

even is! But If my friends hear me say these things I'd get speeaches about I don't understand because I don't have a boyfriend

fuck I don't want one if they always fight like that! I'm fucking free and single bitches so please enjoy chapter 9!

**Chapter 9**

_~ Kimiko's POV ~_

Mom had somehow convinced Rima's parents to let her sleep over, Liana had dissapeared a few minutes ago and when Rima and I went to investigate we found her talking to Kukai on the phone, we giggled and went back to my room, we were lying on my fluffy carpet on our stomach's just talking

" I never thought I'd see the day Kukai got a girlfriend " laughed Rima

" What about you Rima, don't you have someone else you like? " I asked

I knew this was a fragile topic but I wanted to help her, as best as I could.

" Well.. I actually like Kirishima Fuyuki " blushed Rima

" No way.. Kirishima-kun? " I asked and Rima blushed more nodding

" Yea, truth is.. " started Rima and I nodded for her to continue

" The truth is that I never actually like Nagihiko, I used him to get Kirishima jealous because Nagihiko and Kirishima were best friends so I thought it would work but Kirishima never did so I felt myself shatter, I guess I clung to Nagihiko so that the truth that Kirishima didn't like me wouldn't hurt so much " said Rima her bangs covering her eyes

" But isin't he dating that slut Saaya? " I asked and Rima nodded

" OMF! She must have something against him to make him keep dating her because no guy in there right mind would date that whore! " I said

" Maybe he just likes her.. " Rima said sadly

" Rima I barely know Saaya but since the day I saw her I knew she was a cheap slut that has most likely, you knowed, with all the desperate guys in school " I said causing Rima to laugh

" Most likely " said Rima a bit happier

" Don't worry we'll break whatever chains she has on Kirishima-kun and get you to back together " I said jumping up and pumping my fist in the air.

Just then mom called us for dinner, we ended up having takeout Ramen and Liana told Mom all about how Kukai loved ramen while me and Rima were talking and laughing with each other. Rima really understood me, she had told me her parents fought a lot so she felt she had lost her parents just like I did, and Rima also had an outside character and she hated pity as much as I did. When dinner was done Liana had to help mom clean up so me and Rima ran upstairs to get ready for bed.

When we walked into my walk in closet I took Rima to the pajamas section and we ended up picking the same pairs of pajamas only in different colours. Rima had chosen black with red polko dots boxers and spagetti strap top to match and I had black with blue polko dots boxers and a spagetti strap top to match. We each took our seperate showers and when we done blow dried our hair.

When we were finally ready for bed we giggled at how alike we looked and saw a flash come from the door, we found the door open but there wasn't anybody standing there but I already knew who had taken the picture. We began jumping on my queen sized bed when mom said it was time for bed and made funny posses in the air. After a while we both calmed down and fell asleep.

**( The next day )**

The next morning I woke up to the sun in my face, I saw Rima was still sleeping and quietly walked to my walk in closet and got on my usual school uniform. I checked myself in the full length mirror and took a school uniform for Rima out my closet. When I walked back in the room I decided to wake Rima up and ran to the bed, shouted ' Wake up ' and jumped on the bed, Rima started giggling

" Okay, okay I'm awake " she said giggling

" Then get out of bed " I said jumping of the bed and Rima got up

" Agg, I hate waking up early " she growned and I laughed

" Come one you get to wear my interpretation of the school uniform today " I said pushing her into my walk in closet and clsoing the doors behind her.

I made my bed while waiting for Rima and soon she came out wearing my interpretation of the school uniform only in red

" I can't believe you actually have it in red " she joked

" My mom " I shrugged laughing

I headed to the bathroom and Rima followed, I saw my necklace still hanging around my neck, I had never taken it off and never would. Me and Rima both put our hair in two high pigtails, her's had red bands in and mine black. I then gave her a red bow to put in her hair and I put a blue one in mine, we looked so alike that we giggled again while walking out the bathroom. It was a good thing Rima was my size otherwise we might have stayed home.

Suddenly there was a squeel and flash from the door and we turned to see Mom and Liana looking like totally crazed fan girl causing me and Rima to laugh, suddenly the camera flashed again and I gave Rima and apologettic look.

" Sorry, Mom's a photographer " I explained apologettically

" It's fine " said Rima

" Actually I need teen models for my next photoshoot, what do you girl say? " Mom asked

Liana squeeled and hugged mom

" Your telling me, we are going to be in ' Craze Teen ' magazine? " Liana asked and this caused Rima to squeel

" I love that magazine! " said Rima

" Then I guess were in " I said

" Can Nadeshiko come to? " asked Liana and mom nodded.

Mom took a few more pictures and we all happily possed when suddenly the door bell rang and Liana ran down the stairs and squeeled.

Me and Rima walked down to and waited for everyone in the room, when suddenly a pair of long arms rapped around my waist and someone whispered into my air

" Good morning my angel " whispered Nagihiko causing me to blush

I turned around to look at him but he kissed me as soon as I was turned around, I was happily kissing him till Rima started making gaging noises and I smiled in the kiss, I then turned back towards Rima but Nagihiko didn't let go of my waist

" You know, you might look like me but your still just ... " I was rudely cut of by a male voice

" Rima? " asked the voice and everybody turned to see Kirishima and my jaw dropped

" That's Mashiro to you " Rima said folding her arms over her chest fighting her blush

" Then you msut be Kirishima Fuyuki " I said nutraely causing Nagihiko to flinch

" Kimiko this is my best friend and he's in my class, I believe I've told you about him " Nagihiko introduced us trying to lighten the mood but I just looked Kirishima up and down

" So your Saaya's whore? " I asked causing Nagihiko to smirk into my hair

Kirishima flinced and just as he was about to protect Saaya I saw him taking a quick glance at Rima and shutting up

" Listen little Saaya doggy, whore dogs aren't wanted .. " but I was cut off by Nagihiko

" Be nice he's my best friend even if he likes that slut, he's my friend " said Nagihiko

" What aren't you going to defend her? " I challenge and took a glance to Rima who's eyes were telling me ' do it '

Kisrishima once again said nothing and I shot a glare at him

" So much for Saaya's own whore, he's not even sticking up for her. Why are you dating her, for the sex? " I challenged again

" Who do you think your talking about? " yelled Kirishima

" You don't know the beautiful Saaya like I do! She loves me, she picked me up when Rima broke me down by dating my best friend! " Kirishima shouted and blushed bright red

This was just what I had been aiming for

" So your saying you have feeling for Rima? " I asked

" I had! As in past tense, I love Saaya now and yes she does have sex with me! " he said but I knew he was lying, I could see it in his eyes.

I smirked to myself

" Stop yelling, your Nagihiko's friend. Sorry " I said with a fake smile.

I then took Nagihiko's hand, walked to Rima and dragged her away giving one last kiss so he could walk with his friend. While we were walking to school Rima looked at me questionally and I just smirked

" I'm not telling you " I told her

" Oh come, what do you have planned " said Rima

" Nope " I smirked

" Your cruell " mumbled Rima

I split up with the group, I hadn't told anyone about the dream I had last night but I had a certain black head to talk to. I found him at the gate leaning against a tree, took him by the arm and dragged him onto the roof and put him over the ledge

" Tell me who you are " I threatened

The bitch just smirked that annoying smirk

" You won't really let me fall " he said and I threw him back onto the roof

" What's your real name? " I asked

" I'll tell you this afternoon at the librabry " he challenged

" Can't dance practise " I said

" Fine during Recess then " he challenged again and I nodded

" If you don't tell me today, I promise you won't be able to see properly tomorrow " I warned and walked away.

_~ Damon's POV~_

She still hadn't realised who I was, she sure had changed a lot. I can't believe she forgot me after everything we've been thru, what has happened to that smile she always had, I can still remember that day like it was yesterday

_~~ Flashback ~~_

" I might get to see the circus today " said a rather young Kimiko with a bright smile

" Just you, alone? " asked a young Damon

" Does Damon wnat to come with Kimiko-chan? " Kimiko asked cheerfully

" I'll ask my parents but aren't you to young to go alone? " he asked

" Kimiko will be fine if Damon goes along " she said happily

" Okay then I'll go " he said

He didn't understand why she didn't just asked the people if she could go but he never questioned her, unfortanetly that was also the last time he had seen or heard from her but he had always kept looking for her since she was his best friend but when he found out some tragic news he knew he had to find her immediately.

_~~ End flashback ~~_

He walked to his class and took his seat, he wanted his best friend to remember him, sure he changed a lot but surely some part of her might still know who he is.

_~ Kimiko's POV ~_

As me and Liana sat down in class, I told Liana I had forgotten to do some homework and would catch it up during recess in the library, that dream was hauting me and I wanted to know the truth. I wanted to know who this strange character was and why he was haunting even my dreams now. The periodes went by really slow and somewhere between the second period and the end of the fourth one, I was catching up on much needed sleep.

When the bell rang Liana woke me up and I jolted upright mumbeling something about a maths problem causing Liana to laugh

" Silly Kimi~chii, you fell asleep " Liana laughed and I blushed

When we walked out of the class, we each headed in seperate directions, I headed towards the library and Liana towards the royal garden. When I got to the library there was no one there only a librarian, then at the corner of my eye I saw one of the computer monitors was on, I headed towards it and saw the artical about my parents plane crash and how the fire department had saved a little girl.

After a tear slid down my cheek I noticed a stick note of the keyboard saying ' Go to the clown section ' I headed towards it and saw Damon reading a clown book, when he heard me aproach he looked up and smiled

" Know who I am yet? " he asked almost pleadingly

" No clue " I admitted and he sighed

" I guess I really did change to much for you to remember " he said then he stood up and gave me the book

I looked at the book

" The night before you left, you told me we were going to watch a circus " he said and suddenly a memory flashed in my head, It was off my talking to a blond haired boy the day before the plane crash. The boy had been my best friend and I wanted to run away with the circus and had wanted him to come with me, I didn't want to move but my parents had to make our flight earlier so I never got chance to get away or even say goodbye to my best friend, Damon.

Suddenly I looked at Damon with shocked eyes and I knew I was shaking

" You never said goodbye " he said sadly

" I.. they.. I'm sorry " I said looking at my shaking hands

" I was waiting for us to go to the circus, and the next day I find out by my parents you guys were moving and your plane had crashed, when I heard you had survived I wanted to get to my best friend and comfort her " he said

" They had to rescedule the time we were leaving and I couldn't get out in time, I didn't want to leave my best friend so I wanted us to run away with the circus " I said still shaking

" You didn't mean to leave me on purpose? " he asked and I shook my head

I ran to Damon and hugged him

" You were my best friend in the world.. I'm so sorry " I said and I felt tears sting my eyes

Damon patted my back

" That's all I ever wanted to know " he said smiling returning the hug

There was no romantic interest in the hug it was a family hug, since we were like family but suddenly someone clearing there throat could be heard and I turned to see a hurt looking Nagihiko. I quickly opened my mouth to speak but he shook his head and left. I quickly ran after him and pulled on his shirt

" Please listen " I begged out of breath

" What is he to you? " asked a hurt Nagihiko

" A brother, please let me explain Nagi " I begged scared tears running down my face

Nagihiko didn't turn around, instead he just walked away and I fell to my knees crying in my hands. I skipped the rest of the days classes by going home, I texted Liana and told her and when I got home Mom was there. She looked me up and down and I just started crying again so she went to comfort me and I told her all about what happened. She tried comforting me and I realised I had dance practise, i wasn't ready to face Nagihiko so I went to the dojo before school ended.

Nagihiko's mother happily let me practise and I just lied and told her I was sick and didn't want to infect Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. Mom also watched me practise and drove me home just when Liana sent an sms that said the guardian meeting was done and she was home. When we got home I found Rima there to and gave her a small smile walking past her and heading for my room. I locked myself in my room and once again cried my eyes out.

_~ Nagihiko's POV ~_

I was still hurt especially after I saw her hug some stranger, how could she? I was no mood to listen to her lies so when Liana came to the guardian meeting alone I was kinda happy but also sad. When we got home we saw Mom folding up a kimono and Nadeshiko being the curious one asked first

" Why are you folding a kimono Mom? " she asked

Mom turned to us and smiled

" It seems Kimiko-chan has gotten some kind of sickness and didn't want to infect you guys so she came before you came of from school. Such a nice young girl " Mom complimented the girl who had broken me in pieces

She had lied to my mother, the only sickness she had was liar-ites. So me and Nadeshiko began dance practise, after dance practise when I checked my facebook I found both Liana, Rima and Nadeshiko had removed me, so I went to knock on Nadeshiko's door but she didn't answer. When she eventually did answer she jsut glared at me

" Your not my family " she said shutting the door again.

Now everyone was acting like I was the bad guy, Kimiko was cheating on me not the other way around! So I decided I would comfront her tomorrow get my name cleared.

**Nagihiko: **Ehh, why are we fighting?

**Kimiko: **The story needed a dramatic twist cause nobody has the perfect life, it's impossible

**Nagihiko: **I'm sorry I didn't listen to you

**Rowallan: **So that's why my character knows your character, I thought he was like the dude from the orphanage

**Kimiko: **I think everybody did

**Nagihiko: **Please R & R so me and Kimiko can make up

**Kimiko: I tried taking away all spelling errors**


	10. Chapter 10

**Friendship VS Romance**

**Kimiko: **I'm updating this rather quickly I see, but that's because I'm sick and at home so yea now I can update it. I am really curious about what to do

about this break up since there's a dance recital coming up soon and Nagihiko and Kimiko are in the same school, but how did you like the twist of

Damon being a long lost friend? Oh yea no one expected that, everybody was like: " Do they have a romantic past" or " Is he the kid from the orphanage

". Well let me tell you, I bet you I caught all of you of-guard! Lol! I'm thinking of putting a poll up on whether Kimiko should cut her hair that keeps

dragging on the ground so check it out please.

**Rima: **Please R & R

**Chapter 10**

_~ Kimiko's POV ~_

I awoke to Liana hugging me and gave her a weak smile which she returned. She sat on my bedside and Mom was standing in the door with a cup of hot chocolate.

" You want to stay home today? " Mom asked and I nodded curling myself into a ball

Mom probably knew how I felt because she didn't push me to go to school. Liana was already dressed and she promised me she would get my homework for me. When the doorbell rang Liana raced down the stairs and Kukai's voice could be heard from downstairs, suddenly someone was climbing up the stairs and I swore if it was Nagihiko I wouldn't cry. But it was just Nadeshiko who ran to me and hugged me, she didn't realise it hurt me to see her because she looked so much like Nagihiko but I didn't tell her.

She was one of my friends and it would hurt her if I told her that. She said a quick goodbye and they all left for school. Mom came back into my room and set a cup of hot chocolate on my night stand.

" I have to go to work I'm so sorry Honey " she said apologetically

" It's okay, I'll go to dance practise after school like a normal teenager " I said and mom hugged me

" You are so strong, my little girls been thru her first heartbreak and yet she still pretends like it's nothing. Do you think me and Liana can watch today Honey? " Mom asked

" I'm sure Fujisaki-sensei wouldn't mind " I told mom and she smiled

" Then be ready when school comes out I'll pick you up and on our way we'll get Liana " Mom said

" Mom.. " I started but the words stopped in my throat

" Yes honey? " she asked

" I... I was thinking of cut.. cutting my hair " I said my voice shaking

" Are you sure honey? " she asked

But truth was I wasn't, the thought had occured to me to make me less reconizable but I really did love my hair so, did I really want to cut it?

" Think about it first " Mom said when she realized I didn't reply

After that Mom left the room to call Fujisaki-sensei and find out about the dance practise, before she left she gave me a kiss on the forehead and put my laptop on my nightstand. I quickly went on facebook and changed my status from in a ' relationship ' to ' single '. Nagihiko had probably already changed his but I didn't bother even going to his profile.

_~ Nagihiko's POV ~_

Great, somehow I ended up being the villian of the story but she fricken broke my heart, Nadeshiko had told mom I had broken up with Kimiko and Mom said it had nothing to do with our dancing and she didn't take side's. Nadeshiko left when Kukai came around and said he was on his way to get Liana but I said I would pass and walk on my own, Mom's phone rang not to long after but I had to leave before I could hear what they were talking about. I took a root to school that no one ever used and found it to be peaceful.

When I walked into the gates Rima and Liana, even sweet Yaya was glaring at me, not to long after I made it to class to find Kukai already at our desk

" Hey dude " he waved and smiled at me

I sighed and went to our desk

" Everybody thinks I'm the damn bad guy Kukai " I told him

" You mean everybody as in Liana, Rima, Yaya and your own sister then yeah " Kukai said

" I didn't do anything she fricken cheated on me " I said irritated

" Yes but how sure are you, you didn't miss understand? " asked Kukai

" You know I rarely ' Miss understand ' " I told Kukai

" That's true " Kukai admitted

" Yes I'm going to talk to her to get my name cleared " I told Kukai

" Then you're gana wait a long time, apperantly she's thinking about transferring back with that Damon dude to her original home town. Liana told me apparently they go way back, he knew her before her parents died and there like family " Kukai told me and I scoffed

" Don't tell me you believe that junk, what guy comes all this way for a girl who left years ago? " I asked Kukai

" Well.. uhh.. that's a good question " admitted Kukai and the sensei walked in.

_~ Liana's POV ~_

Classes had been really boring without Kimiko, I was really worried about her. When the bell rang for school to end I quietly made my way to the royal garden with a bag that felt really heavy on my shoulder. When I got to the royal garden I saw just Nadeshiko and Tadase were there and I was kinda grateful, I went to them and lowered my head. It felt like this bag was burning thru my flesh and I quickly took the blue cape that was in it out. I handed it to Tadase without looking at him

" She's not coming back? " he asked

I quickly looked up to meet his eyes

" Yes, she's coming back but she's coming back with a new identity so no one will reconize her, I came to give in her cape but I don't want her to change, this is all his fault . " she whispered

Suddenly a bored looking Nagihiko walked in.

_~ Nagihiko's POV ~_

I was infront of the royal garden when I heard Tadase ask someone

" She's not coming back? " he asked

And then there was a dead silence and I went into the royal garden and all eyes fell on me but I just smiled at everyone. Tadase took the blue cape from Liana, nodded and put the cape on the table. Soon after everybody started coming when Yaya saw the cape she burst out crying and I saw even Rima looking sadly at it, when everybody was there and sitting or standing around the table Tadase cleared his throat.

" As from today Nakahara Kimiko is no longer a guardian of Seiyo Academy. If Miss Nakahara decides to return we will happily welcome her back " Tadase said that last part looking at Liana

" Nagihiko this is all your fault " My own sister said coldly to me

But did Kimiko really leave the guardians because of me? Would she really leave Liana alone with the guardians? I looked at Liana who was crying into Kukai's chest, so then Kimiko really was leaving the guardians.

All our chara's suddenly came to us and told us there were x-eggs at the park and we all quickly went but when we got there all the x-eggs were destroyed by one x-egg who cracked into a x-chara. Liana's breath suddenly caught in her throat at the sight of Alice as an x-chara, but why was Kimiko's egg and x-egg?

" Smiling is useless, being happy is useless ! " yelled the x-Alice before shooting sad faces at us

" Alice stop " Liana said thru tears

" Is that really what Kimiko think's, is that really what she wants you to be? " asked Nadeshiko

Suddenly a figure could be seen in the bushes and x-Alice smirked

" Love is useless, love is useless " the figure said and Alice chara changed with the figure

" Chara Nari - Broken dream " shouted the figure and came from out of the shade.

She was wearing black tights with a blood red dress and blood red balley flats, her hair was stained pitch black and her orbs were black to.

" It's useless, life is useless " exclaimed the girl

Everybody charac changed but we were stopped by Liana who put up a barier

" I'm sorry but I can't allow you to hurt either one of them, she is just a sad girl that x-Alice has taken possesion of " said Liana who then looked at the girl

" Alice, Kimiko would not want this, she's going thru a ruff time now you do this, I understand you hate seeing her like that, but don't give up just because she tells you to leave her alone, continue to try and make her smile! " Liana told x-Alice

" B-but... but.. but " Suddenly Alice got a question mark on her forehead and Liana purified her

Liana catched both the girl and Alice and set them down

" Taking possesion of other people's body wasn't right Alice " Liana explained to a sleeping Alice

Suddenly Liana's Mom pulled up infront of the park and Liana and Nadeshiko along with Kukai got in.

Liana had taken Alice with her and I realised I was late for dance practise so I apologized to the rest and ran off.

When I got home Liana's Mom's car was parked infront of our house and I had no clue what was going on, when I went inside I found the practise room's door shut and Kimiko's dance's song playing. Mom had locked the door so I couldn't see what was going on inside, suddenly the music stopped.

" Kimiko-chan, your dance has to be joyful, now take a deep breath and try again "

" Mom she's leaving the dance school soon so this will be her first and last recital " Nadeshiko said

" Which is exactly why she should try and perfect the dance " Mom explained and started the music again but stopped it again after a while

" That was beter but there's still to much sadness in your movements " Mom explained

" Sorry Fujisaki-sensei " I heard Kimiko apologize and I walked away

There had been a pang of guilt in my heart when I heard her voice, to everybody it sounded normal but I could hear the hint of sadness, but it was her own fault I told myself. She cheated on me I told myself and walked into my room. Soon I heard the practise room's door open and Mom and Liana's Mom talk

" Does she really have to leave? She has such potensial " said Mom

" She made this choice on her own, I tried getting her to stay but she said ... " I couldn't hear the rest

" It's okay, I'm sure she'll come back " Mom tried cheering Liana's Mom up.

**( Thursday night )**

It was the night of the recital, I hadn't seen Kimiko at all since that time in the library and I kinda felt guilty for making her leave school for so long. I suppose tonight was the night I would see her but was she gana talk to me? Everyday after school she had come for her normal dance practises but never once did I see her dance again or did I talk to her. The mood at the Royal Garden had lightened up a bit but Liana and Rima still refused to talk to me.

Nadeshiko to, she ignored me at home, school and dance practise, she blamed me for Kimiko leaving the guardians and dance school, hell I didn't tell her to leave.

I was taken out of my thought by a knock on my dressing room door, I don't know why but I wandered if it would be Kimiko.

" Come in " I told the person on the other side

" Yo " Kukai said walking in the room and kinda felt sad

" Is Nadeshiko dancing yet? " I asked

" Dude it's Kimiko who's on the stage why do you think Liana's not here? " he said

I quickly stood up and walked to the stage but I was to late I had missed her performance as I saw her long hair dissappear into her room, I willed myslef to think that I didn't mind but really I did. Nadeshiko had told me she was dancing first then Kimiko then me, so Nadeshiko had lied to me! How could she... well she blamed me for everything so should I really have been surprised she lied to me?

I sighed and walked back to my dressing room, I put my hair in a high ponytail and Kukai began laughing. If Kimiko was in here she would have made a joke about me looking like a crossdresser and we would both be laughing, suddenly I noticed the necklace around my neck. I had still never taken it off and I suddenly wondered if she had taken her's off. I hadn't taken mine of because I still loved her but I was hurt.

_~ Kimiko's POV ~_

I walked back into my dressing room after my dance, I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. Tomorrow everything would change, I would change and I still wasn't sure I was ready for that but I missed him and had to get him off my mind. I had never taken my necklace off that he had given me but I hid it well so no one would see. I missed him and missed seeing him but it was the only way to forget him. Tomorrow Damon would be going home to, I wonder if he'll keep his promise and get my old memory box I buried in my old backyard.

Mom and Liana, as well as Nadeshiko came into my room and congratulated me.

" Well done Honey " Mom complimented

" That was amazing " Liana and Nadeshiko exclaimed

I walked back to stage when everybody was out of my room to watch the last dancer, I looked at the stage and watched Nagihiko dance. A tear slipped my face and I knew the next time I saw him he wouldn't see me.

Fujisaki sensei came from behind me and put her hand on my shoulder

" It takes a while " she said like she understood what I was thinking

" A while to long " I admitted

" Don't worry, your a strong girl and I know you can do it " She reassured me

" Your faith in me will be tested Monday sensei " I told her and walked away

**Liana: **That was so sad!

**Rowallan: **Why am I leaving?

**Rima: **Because your boring (yawns) Please check out the poll and please R & R

**Kimiko: **Check the Poll, teh question is " Do you think Kimiko should cut her hair? "

P.S I know this chapter is rather short but I need some votes on the poll first before the story can continue


	11. Chapter 11

**Friendship VS Romance**

**Kimiko: **I've been sick in bed for the last WEEK, and let me tell you it sucks! I always thought a week of

no school, it's gana snow. Now i'm thinking somoene get me to school before I die of total boredom.

Well No poll reviews from any of you, boohoo you. So i'm continueing without your polls

(sticks out tongue). Now let the toture begin

**Rowallan: **What torture?

**Kimiko: **You finally broke up with the mentally insane girl so I'm thinking of throwing her over a bridge, lol!

I'm talking about the totured soul that is my character stupid!

**Liana: **Pour Kimi~chii. Please R & R

**Chapter 11**

_~ Kimiko's POV ~_

I woke up early just like any other day, when I pulled my curtains open it was a bright and sunny day, I groaned and went to my walk in closet. I picked a black skirt and a green belt to go with it. A green tank top to match with a black one under it to give it two layers and black sneakers. I went to go take n shower and when I was done got dresses, I simply put my hair in a low ponytail and left my bangs to the side. Today everything changed.

I picked up a pair of black sunglasses and went downstairs, my Nagihiko necklace was on but it was hidden under my green tank top, I was wearing my chocker dad had given me and mom's bracelet, my sunglasses were now resting on my head and Mom was in her room getting ready. Liana had since early had a date with Kukai and wouldn't be back till late. Mom was just about done when I strolled in her room and she looked up at me.

" You ready? " she asked

" As ready as I'll ever be " I said

Change was good, I just needed to convince myself that and now I am 98% sure of my choose, the other 2% is this my mind telling me this is wrong.

" Well I'm just about done " Mom said applying last minute make-up

" So let's go " she finished and with that we went to the ferrari

I loved the ferrari cause it could go so fast, I also loved traveling in style as stupid as that sounded. We raced to the place where my appointment was, it was at the largest beauty parlor in all of town. The name was ' Beauty Beyond Belief ' and it kinda scared me, since Mom works for a fashion magazine they had immediately let Mom make an appointment for me.

When we pulled into the parking lot I waited before climbing out because Nadeshiko and her mom were walking past the parlor, I never would have guesses that Fujisaki-san would walk but I should know beter than to judge people. When I was sure they were gone I climbed out of the car and followed Mom into the place.

When we walked in I thought I might die, it was huge, dammit it made the Queen of England look pour! Suddenly I felt so self consicous of how I was dressed, but luckily I saw all the people were dressed casual and I let the breath out that I didn't even know I had been holding. A woman with shoulder length light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes walked up to us with a smile.

" You must be Kimiko Nakahara, well I'll be your stylist today if you'll follow me this way " the woman said leading me to the place where they wash your hair.

The person that had to wash it did not look happy when they saw how long my hair is, I couldn't blame her it almost took me an hour just to blow drie my hair but today that would change. I sat down on the chair and leaned back into the sink thingy to let her wash my hair, half an hour later she was pretty sure all the shampoo was out my hair and the stylist took me to her station.

" So what do you want? " she asked

I gestured for her to come closer and whispered my request in her ear

" So why this specific hairstyle? " she asked me

" To be invicible to people that know me, start fresh. " I said

If somoene had told me a week ago that I would be sitting here, getting this done to my hair I would have laughed and called them crazy. She brushed threw my hair till all the nots were out then picked up her sissors. I close my eyes.

" Are you sure you want this? " she asked and I nodded with my eyes closed.

I heard my hair slowly fall to the ground but didn't dare open my eyes, soon I felt a cold liquod come on my head.

" The die will last 2-3 weeks, you said not permanent " said the stylist, again I just noddded

She told me I had to wait 20 minutes, and man did I wish I had brought my earpones. Luckily I had my phone so I logged into facebook without looking in the mirror.

Facebook

Kimiko Nakahara has 2 messages

Message 1: Yuiki Yaya

Kimi~chii, where are chu? Chu haven't been to school, did chu really leave with Damon-kun?

Reply: No Yaya, sorry I made you worry I'll be back Monday but chances that your gana see me are slim to none.

Message 2: Dad

Helo Honey, how are you? Mom told me about what you guys are doing today and remember I am 100% right by your side.

Reply: Thanks Dad

Souma Kukai commented on your wall:

_Yo Nakahara get your scary ass back to school and soon_

Mashiro Rima commented on your wall post:

_School's just not the same without your bitchy comments_

Nadeshiko commented on your wall post:

_Neither is dance school_

Hotori Tadase commented on your wall post:

_The guardians really do miss you Nakahara-san_

Tsukiyomi Ikuto commented on your wall post:

_Nobody's been a bitch all week, or made a bad comment we need you back!_

Fujisaki Nagihiko comment on your wall post to:

_Nakahara-san mother wishes to speak to you._

Nakahara Kimiko commented on her wall post:

_Thanks everybody and Rima and Ikuto here's the insult of the day, get off my fucking wall Nagihiko I know!_

Mashiro Rima commented on your wall post:

_Kimiko I know where you are and I'm gana kill you!_

Nakahara Kimiko commented on her wall post:

_No way in hell do you know_

Tsukiyomi Ikuto commented on your wall post:

_Thank you..._

Mashiro Rima commented on your wall post:

_TURN A FUCKING ROUND!_

I turned around to find a really pissed of Rima but her face softened up when she saw my facial expression, it must have been pained because she hugged me.

" You could have atleast told me " she said

" I'm sorry I'll make it up to you tomorrow after school we can go shopping " I said

Rima smiled and nodded

" So why are you here Rima? " I asked

" I was walking around and saw you walking in, so not much. How you feeling? " she asked

" Beter " I lied " I'll be back at school Monday but after this I have to go to the Fujisaki household, oh joy " there was sarcasm in my voice at the last part.

" But Nadeshiko and Nagihiko won't notice me and I'll ask there Mom to keep it to herself, she's nice so she will. " I said

" You still owe me a week's worth of sleepovers " joked Rima but I knew there was a hidden meaning so I looked in Rima's eyes and found out what it was.

Rima's parents had been fighting again and she wanted to get out, I wished I could help her and decided I could. She was one of my closest friends so I would help her. But before I could say anything else my stylist came up to us and said

" Time's up "

" Wait here " was the last thing I told Rima before turning around and closing my eyes again.

The stylist took the bag thingy of my head and brushed thru my hair, she took out her sissors and cut a few more strands of hair, probably to style my hair, then I heard her put it down and felt her straighten my hair with a straightner, I could tell because she brought it till almost at my head. With that done Mom came over and gave her instructions on the type of make up she wanted me to have.

I got moved to another station still without looking in a mirror where she applied make-up, I could apply make-up on my own but Mom had insisted on a full makeover. When she was finally done she and Mom stood behind me and I slowly started opening my eyes.

I was shocked, I was starring at a girl with pitch black shoulder length hair, porcelain skin, light red lips and dark purple eys that held shock as well. It was me, but I just couldn't believe it, that was till I turned to the side and saw a blue streak that looked like my old hair colour.

" I-is that me? " I asked

" Don't be so surprised, you look great " Rima came out of nowhere and stood next to me.

" The die will come out in 2-3 weeks and your old hair colour will come out as the die fades " The stylist told me

I stood up and nodded, I didn't look away from the mirror i couldn't believe it was me. Mom put her hand on my shoulder and smiled. She took her camera out and I got a knowing smile on my face. I turned around, grabbed Rima and striked a pose. Mom and the stylist laughed at our sillyness, Mom payed and we were out there before we knew it.

While we were riding towards the Fujisaki household I finally told Mom and Rima my plan with Rima and Mom agreed, but Rima wasn't sure her parents would agree but I was sure a bit of Kimiko magic would. We stopped infront of Nadeshiko and Nagihiko's house and I sighed before getting out. Mom and Rima had decided to wait in the car and I wanted to kill them for that.

I ringed the doorbell and the maid answered luckily, she led me to the living room where, OH fuck no, there whole damn family was. I quickly told the maid to silently ask the mistress to meet me outside of living room as I was in a hurry. The maid complied and went and whispered in Fujisaki-san's ear, I sighed a breath of relief when Fujisaki-san stood up and came into the hall but when she saw me well let's just say I wished I had brought ear plugs

" What happened to your hair? " yelled Fujisaki-san and I cringed

" I uh.. got something stuck in it.. " I lied

" And the colour? " demanded Fujisaki-san

" I'm sorry Fujisaki-san but I needed a fresh change, please keep it to yourself and why did you need me? " I asked

Fujisaki-san calmed down and she smiled down at me

" Won't you please reconsider joining the dance school, after your performance a lot of people praised the school even more and they wish to see more of your dancing, please " Fujisaki-sensei nearly begged

I smiled at her and thought it over

" I will if, and only if my practises are private, the other dancers are not allowed to know about me and I am sure that my hair, no my whole identity stays a secret " I whispered

Fujisaki was the one to think it over this time and nodded

" Agreed " She said

" Well then I have to go, goodbye Fujisaki Sensei " I bowed and left

**(meanwhile)**

_~ Nagihiiko's POV ~_

We were in the living room waiting for Kimiko who had been so rude to me on facebook, but when she was suppose to be there, the maid suddenly came in and whispered something to Mother, Mother nodded and left the room. Me and Nadeshiko knew beter than to easdrop on Mother so we stayed seated suddenly we heard her yelling

" What happened to your hair? " and we cringed

We didn't hear anything else except whispers that we couldn't make out and after a while Mother returned to the room

" Who was that Mother? " asked Nadeshiko

" Just an old friend " smiled Mom

" Isin't Nakahara-san coming anymore? " I asked

" Who would when your around " Nadeshiko said rudely to me

" No she's not coming " Mother said ignoring Nadeshiko and me's bickering.

Oh well that was her loss.

_~ Kimiko's POV ~_

I don't know how but I did it, I managed to rejoin the dance school and keep my identity to myself, well sure Fujisaki-sensei knew but she promised to keep it. I made my way to the car and climbed in, Mom and Rima looked at me

" Fujisaki-sensei wanted me back in the dance school so I told her only if she keeps my identity, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are not allowed to watch me perform or practise and they aren't allowed to even know I dance there. So to Rima's house " I said

" How the hell... " said Rima

" That's my girl " Mom said

"What can you not do? " asked Rima jokingly

" Play guitar or drums " I told her

" Hey I play drums " said Rima

" What no way, me and Liana have tried forming a band why don't you join? " I asked Rima

" Sure " said Rima happily and with that we drove to Rima's house.

My plan was simple, Lie. I was great at that, we would sneak in because Rima said her parents wouldn't be home, get her clothes, for school and everything, extra clothes for the whole week and all her neccessaties. Mom would call her parents during the night and tell them that we had fallen asleep studying, not that we were really planning on.

My plan was fulprove, if it wasn't for Rima's parents being home, the door luckily didn't creak when we opened it so they didn't see it open. They were argueing and I felt Rima tense up, I quickly developed a new, new plan. Me and Rima would sneak in while there argueing hopefully they wouldn't see us. Slip up to get her clothes and sneak back out.

We sneaked into her room no problem, got her stuff no problem but suddenly we heard footsteps up the stairs and we tensed up. Much to our surprise the footsteps went right past and into her parents bedroom, the slammed the door shut and you could hear them making out, me and Rima made silent gaging faces and left the apartment house thing Rima lived in.

We jumped in the car and burst out laughing, we had actually gotten away, we don't know how but we did. We quickly told Mom to drive before the adults stopped making out and saw the car and she complied, unfortantely when we got home we found Liana and Kukai making out on the couch, geez was everybody sickly in love?

Mom didn't seem to mind and I told her that was not the way a parent talked, I told her that parents take action and come between them, but were we in for a shock when dad burst threw the door and went to sit between them. Me and Mom burst out laughing at Liana and Kukai's faces and dad stood up and laughed to. He had thrown his luggage in the corner while running in and me and Rima went to retrieve it.

" Hello Family, and two unknown guest " Dad greeted cheerfully

We all greated with a giant family hug where Rima and Kukai just stood against the wall. I was still laughing and Mom was to, even Rima was, when the hug was over I introduced Dad to Kukai and Rima with full detail on who they were. Dad smiled and looked at me

" Changes her hair but doesn't loose her brains or her heart, that's my girl " Dad said

Then he turned to Liana

" My other girl, the devilish one that reminds me of her mother " Dad said ruffling Liana's hair

" I-it's nice to meet you Sir " Kukai said blushing but extending his hand

Dad shook Kukai's hand and nodded

" Nice young fellow " he complimented Kukai

" Hello Honey " Mom said giving Dad a kiss on the cheek causing me and Rima to make gaging faces

Dad laughed

" Kimiko I believe somoene is waiting for you outside " Dad said hapilly but I frowned but decided to see who it was anyway.

I found a puppy sitting infront of the door with a ribbon around her neck, I walked back in with her and looked at Dad

" Thank you Dad " I said hugging the puppy

" She reminded me of you " said Dad smiling

" Well as much fun as it is being home, I'm starving tell me Kimiko cooked dinner " Dad said jokingly

" And people wonder where Kimiko got her appetite from " Mom joked.

It was true me and Dad ate the most but Liana and Mom were the competitive ones. It always seemed to amaze Mom how I could stay so skinny, but dad worked out a lot so it made sense for him. Mom went to prepare dinner while me, Liana, Rima, Dad and Kukai talked. Dad didn't ask much about Nagihiko only a few things so I was glad.

I ended up naming my puppy Luna, cause she had a marking on her stomach that kinda of looked like a half moon. She was a Yorkshire Terrier and was to cute! She was only a pup and I already loved the puppy. Luna was a beautiful golden brown and I decided I would search the internet on how to watch over my new puppy.

The rest of the night went well, dad was just really tierd so after dinner he went to bed, Kukai left not to long after and me, Rima and Luna were playing on the mat. We wanted to take Luna to school tomorrow and Rima said we could put her in the royal garden and let the chara's play with her. I agreed but we didn't tell mom.

Luna ended up sleeping on the bed with me and Rima and man was she cute! I thought today couldn't have gone beter and like that I drifted of to sleep.

**Kimiko: **How was it?

**Luna: Woef!**

**Rima: **So damn adorable!

**Luna: Woef, woef!**

**Kimiko: **Please R & R


	12. Chapter 12

**Friendship VS Romance**

**Kimiko: **2 Chapters in one day woohoo! Man I love this fanfic, I love my character and I love the plot even though

I'm mostly just winging it as I go, I'm not as great as the other authors on here who plan so hard on there's I

just start typing and see where it goes, okay fine some of it I plan well more like I dream about it.

Weird ain't it? More like weird ain't I, LOL XD. OMW I've been loling a lot lately I think being

sick has given me a crazy disease, lol!

**Liana: **Lol XD

**Philip: **Wait, how did I get here? Who gives a damn please R & R

**Kimiko: **(Wacks Philip over head) What are you doing here

**Chapter 12**

_~ Kimiko's POV ~_

I woke up to the smell of bacon and boy did it smell good, I practically jumped down the stairs to find Dad making breakfast, I sneaked up behind him and jumped on his back. Haha anybody at school would have thought this was so out of character for me but this was my true self that I only showed my family and certain friends like Rima.

Dad laughed and turned with the pan in hand, he was trying to set me down on the stoof plate so I crawled up to his head and clunged to it like my life depended on it, he put the pan on a off stove and picked me of his head, he tickled me.

" Uncle " I giggled

" Victory " he said pumping his fists into the air

" Silly Dad " I giggled and Dad let me go

" How did you sleep? " he asked

" Nice, Luna kept nibling on my hair,silly puppy. You have anything planned for Mom today? " I asked knowingly

" Of coarse, so we'll be home late. So stay in school, no late movies and please no drugs " Dad joked

" Boys? " I asked

" None of those " Dad said

" Chick flicks? " I asked

" Always approved if I don't have to watch with " Dad said jokingly

" Popcorn? " I asked

" Naturally " Dad nodded

" House party? " I asked

"Only after being approved " Dad said

And we both burst out laughing, we loved making jokes. I hugged Dad tight

" I missed you Dad " I said

" I missed you to and I'm glad I get to stay a while to spend time with my family " He said hugging me tighter

" Aww how sweet is this " said a voice from the door

Rima was standing against the door frame smiling

" Morning Rima " I said happily

" Morning Rima-chan " Dad said

" Morning Kimiko and Mr. Ootori " Rima said smiling

I got out some plates, forks and knives and me and Rima put them on the dining room table, I dragged Rima back to my room to get dressed when we were done. Rima had brought her normal school uniform today, since we had gotten it yesterday.

I put on the normal uniform with the blazer on as well, so now I was wearing black stocking, the red skirt, the white button up shirt but it was hanging loosely over my skirt, my choler wasn't fastened and my red tie hang loose, my sleeves were folded over my blazer sleeves and I was wearing a black belt with red heart on it.

Me and Rima went into the bathroom, brushed our teeth, did our hair, I straightened mine again and put a small red heart clip in to match my belt, my bangs went to the side and I put a pair of sunglasses on my head. Rima left her natural curls be and put her hair in a high ponytail. I gave her a cute bow to put in her hair and she put it in.

When our hair was done I applied a bit of make-up so I would not get recognized so easily, I put on a light eye shadow that almost looked like the colour of my skin, some foundation, a pink lip gloss that sparkled an a bit of eye liner to let my eyes stand out. I nodded to myself in the mirror while Rima quickly put on a bit of red lipgloss and a light red eye shadow.

Kukai joined us for diner and Liana told him all about how I had died my hair and he should stay quiet and pretend to not know me. Kukai agreed and I was glad, he might be a pain but he was friendly and understanding when needed. We set of for school after breakfast, Liana and Kukai took a different root then me and Rima. We were just talking when we stepped into the school grounds.

Unfortunately had my idee of staying hidden faltered when we got surrounded by a bunch of boys who had hearts in eyes, some even asked for my name so I lied and said it was Kyoko. Apperantly giving my name meant appointing them as ubnoctious fan boys so me and Rima just sent them away.

_~ Nagihiko's POV ~_

Me and Nadeshiko were waiting near the gate for Liana and Kukai, well she was waiting for Kimiko to so I leaned against a tree and watched the gate, Rima walked in with a girl who gave the girls uniform her own twist, she and Rima were all to quickly surrounded by fan boys and I felt sorry for her, I don't know if she was knew but I had never seen her before.

After a while the fanboys left them alone and they sighed in relieve, a puppy came running to me and I picked it up and tickled it's tummy

" Hello puppy, what's your name? " I asked tickling the barking puppies tummy

" Ah Luna, don't run away! " I heard someone shout and when I looked up saw the new girl running towards me

She had shoulder lenght black hair and these deep dark purple eyes, but she didn't look familiar just those eyes kind of looked like..

" Woef " barked the puppy bringing me out of my thoughts, I looked down at the puppy who was barking happily at the girl so I walked to her

" Is she yours? " I asked

" Yes, and she is Luna " the girl said taking the puppy

" Thank you for catching her, I couldn't leave her at home I was scared she would run away. " the girl told me

" I see but a school is no place for puppy's " I told her with a smile which she returned

" I know but my Dad gave her to me so I am really attached to her, my names Kyoko by the way yours? " she asked

" Nagihiko " I said

" OMG " she squeeled " Your one of the guardians, that means you know my friend Rima " she said and I nodded

" But your not wearing a cape " noticed the girl and I scratched the back of my head

" I forgot it at home " I lied, truth was it still smelt like Kimiko and I was intoxicated by her scent.

I thought I saw a smirk play on her face but it must have been just my imagination because before I knew it a glaring Rima came to us

" Kyoko-chan we have to go " Rima smiled at her friend she called Kyoko

" Hai Rima-chan, it was nice meanting you Nagihiko-kun " she said bowing and then they left.

That girl seemed familiar but I couldn't place my finger on where i'd seen her. But i decided not to worry to much when I saw Kukai and Liana coming in the gate.

_~ Kimiko's POV ~_

My new character was a success, I had talked to Nagihiko like I didn't know him and he didn't seem to notice who I was. Me and Rima were laughing at our briliant plan of my new character, we decided I would be scary but also friendly and cute. We walked to the Royal Garden where Tadase was but not alone, so be it he was talking with the principal Amakawa Tsukasa.

The idiot I called a principle turned to us with a huge smile on his face that really pissed me off because he got to be happy and I lost Nagi.

" Ahh Kimiko-chan just the person I was looking for " he said cheerfully and I stared dumbfounded at him

" Who is Kimiko? " I asked pretending to be someone else, yea it didn't work.

" Don't be silly, what kind of a principle would I be if I didn't even know how my students look? Honestly " he still kept smiling

" Nakahara-san is that really you? " asked a shocked Tadagay as I liked to call him

" Well no duh Tadase, who else but listen please don't tell the other guardians. I know it sounds weird but I did this because I needed a fresh start and I can't get that if people know who I am " I said defeated and Tadase smiled

" It's okay Nakahara-san I understand " Tadase said smiling

" Call me Kyoko " I said and he nodded

" Anyway Kimiko-chan, I was actually on my way to speak with you about the puppy you brought to school, I have asked Tadase that the puppy may stay in the Royal Garden... " Tsukasa said smiling

" And? " I asked

" Well I have a condition, you see I want you to stay a Guardian even if it is a secret Guardian and you just happen to be meetings. But this time you have to be at every meeting and you don't have to wear the cape but you will receive one " Tsukasa said smiling and my jaw dropped

" Your really clinging to this me being a Guardian thing, aren't you? " I asked and Tsukasa continued smiling

It was oficial our principal was the biggest pain in the ass that was known to man but atleast he wasn't a principal that complained a lot, but somehow he always got his way. So I nodded in agreement.

" But I got conditions to, Tadase had to keep my identity from his girlfriend and none of the other guardians know who I am or even that I'm a guardian, got that? " I added my own terms

Tadase and Tsukasa nodded and I smirked, Tsukasa then bid us a good day and left, just when he was out the other guardians arrived and me and Rima just acted casual. When the Guardians asked why I was there Rima and Tadase covered for me and I just smiled shyly to make it look like I was shy. The Guardians dropped the questions quickly and started talking about what would happen today.

Turns out Tsukasa had cancelled all classes for today and we would be cleaning the school, WTH right? Well he was the principal so we said nothing, all the guardians were put in pairs that went as followed; Kukai and Liana, Amu and Ikuto, Tadase and Nadeshiko, Yaya and Kairi and Rima and Nagihiko. Since I was a secret Guardian I didn't get paired up so I stuck with Rima weird right?

Let's just say I really did not want to see Kukai and Liana being all happy and I'm the odd one out. Luna got to stick with me and I was glad so we got our cleaning supplies and everybody split up. The whole school was cleaning and me, Rima and Nagihiko had been given the outside of the Royal Garden to sweep.

It was super boring so I went to rest against a tree.

" Aww is Ki-Kyoko-chan already tierd? " Rima quickly corrected her mistake before Nagihiko could notice.

" Bored more like it " I said in a bored tone

" It is rather hot today " Nagihiko finally spoke up.

Had he really not noticed Rima's slip up? Was he really that big a moron? I didn't know I was starring at Nagihiko till Rima poked my arm and I looked at her to see a giant smirk on her face, I wacked her with my brook but she blocked and we had a broom war saying shit catch frases everytime.

" Anguard " Rima said making a fake french accent

" Your going down " I said taking a battling position and swiping Nagihiko's broom from him

" You can have 5 and I will still win " Rima said charging and I blocked her with ease.

" I please, I could do this in my sleep " I said faking a yawn and she tried attacking but I blocked her

" Rima-tan be careful " We heard Kusukusu (Rima's chara) cheer from in the tree

" We need real swords then I would beat you " Rima countered and I scoffed

" I just need two daggers and I'd kick your sorry ass " I told her and we both burst out laughing falling on our backs on the grass.

We were laying in like a straight line because Rima's head was against mine. We were laughing like crazy

" I'll take you up on that swords one though " I said

" If it's not till death, we can do it " Rima said

" Well then Rima Mashiro consider yourself challenged " I told her and suddenly Nagihiko cleared his throat

" I believe we have cleaning to do " he said and me and Rima jumped up pointing our brooms at him.

I tossed him his broom and me and Rima charged at him, he had a hard time blocking us since he clearly had no experience in these types of things so me and Rima had an easy win my pinning him to tree, we laughed at our victory and high fived. After another few hours of cleaning and making jokes we decided to eat lunch.

I don't know if it was coincidence or if they had been spying on us but the Guardians choose that minute to all return to the Royal Garden, they said we could have a picnic outside and Tadase ' invited ' me along. We layed out this giant blanket and everybody sat down and chatted Rima, me and Liana talked a lot.

Kirishima, Rima's crush, came to Nagihiko and called him over cause he wanted to talk to him. I smirked when I got an idee and stood up lifting Rima to she looked confused and I smirked, I put my sunglasses on, pulled my hair to my right side of my face so it kinda looked blue if you looked quick, put it over my shoulder so it looked like it was long and walked past Kirishima and Nagihiko.

I knew Nagihiko would immediately want to know if it was me and just when he saw me I quickly dissapeared behind a tree and he ran off searching for me. I took of the glasses and quickly went to drag Rima to Kirishima

" Hi Kirishima-kun " I greeted

" Kimiko-chan? " he asked and I nodded

" Shh okay, don't tell Nagihiko " I said and he promised

" Anyway what does Saaya the bitch have against you? " I asked

" She doesn't.. " he started

" Don't even try to lie, just tell me " I told him with a smile

" Well uh.. she has a uh.. she kinda has a picture of me uh.. uh starring at Mashiro-san " he said blushing bright red

" You still like Rima, don't you? " I asked nicely and he nodded

" Yes, but she dated Nagihiko.. so I thought she didn't like me " he said looking down and suddenly I pushed Rima into him so that she was in his arms and they both blushed

" Honestly you two, you both love each other all you needed was a little push " I said smiling

" Mashiro-san I really do like you " Kirishima admitted looking at Rima

" It's Rima " Rima said blushing

" Bye guys " I said walking off leaving them to do whatever they pleased.

_~ Nagihiko's POV ~_

Kirishima had just told me he wanted to break up with Saaya when I noticed a flash off blue, It had to be her I didn't know why but I wanted to see her so I followed it but it dissapeared so I ran a bit but she was nowhere to be found, when I gave up I returned to see Kyoko push Rima into Kirishima and they both blushed but he didn't let go of Rima.

After they talked Kyoko left and Rima and Kirishima just stood holding each other and I suddenly remembered when me and Kimiko did that, she would blush so cutely then I'd say something and she would giggle. I decided to follow Kyoko and found her walking to Saaya, when she was infront of Saaya she slapped her and smirked.

" Kirishima is dumping your sorry ass bitch and you can't use that picture against him anymore " Kyoko put her hands on her hips and it looked identical to Kimiko's pose but I knew Kyoko couldn't be Kimiko, Kimiko had these beautiful dark blue locks that shimmered in the sun.

" W-what do you mean? " Saaya asked

" Oh come now what guy in there right mind would date you? Your as pathetic as me, and we don't find guys cause we only hurt them. Don't you get it Saaya your like me " Kyoko told Saaya

" How so? " Saaya asked confused

" We don't deserve love, were not good enough for anybody. Were just the inbetween lonely bitches who if we do get someone hurt them even if we try not to. Loving someone is useless " Kyoko's voice was normal

" Are you saying were ugly? " asked Saaya

" It depends on what you think, me I see myself as the ugliest person that excist but not because of how I look but because of the type of person I am " Kyoko told Saaya and Saaya nodded

" Here will you give Kirishima-kun this, thank you "Saaya walked away and Kyoko sighed

" Life is just a complicated bitch that hates me " she said and Luna ran to her

" Aww Luna there you are! Are you having fun? " Kyoko asked picking up her puppy who licked her

" Okay maybe you love me, I know, I know " giggled Kyoko

After that she returned to the picnic as well as me and the new couple Rima and Kirishima. Kyoko smuggeled the picture to Kirishima and he silently thaked her. The rest of the day went rather quick after that well for me atleast. By the afternoon I saw Rima, Kirishima, Liana and Kukai leaving together and Kyoko taking a different root.

Tadase walked with me and Nadeshiko and I wondered what Kimiko would have said if she had been here probably ' OMF why is Tadagay here? I mean seriously ' I laughed at my own thoughts but quickly dismissed all further thoughts of Kimiko.

_~ Kimiko's POV ~_

Me and Liana got home after school, and we fell asleep long before Mom and Dad even came home, after school wasn't really special, we got lunch, did our homework, watched movies, played with Luna and went to bed.

**Kimiko: **And?

**Morg: **Okay what the hell am I doing here?

**Kimiko: **Chu guys are taking over! TT^TT

**Rowallan: **My character isin't even in here anymore..

**Rima: **All you f off! This is Kimiko's fanfic now R & R!

**Kimiko: **One last thing, sorry for late update my exams only end friday so wish me luck with the last 5, I am glad to see all the readers I have :) Oh yea I'm not sick anymore! Woohoo and our puppy is so cute :) And Philip you'll never hear of a hardley in my Fanfic (sticks tongue out)


	13. Chapter 13

**Friendship VS Romance**

**Kimiko: **Woohooo chapter 13 can you believe it? The last few chapters have been about the break up, it's so sad ain't it? I mean everybody wants a hapilly

ever after but I didn't want the story to end! I'm having to much fun with these characters, my character has my personality written all over her

so it's fun! I have to say in my opinion I captured the Shugo Chara characters personality's pretty good but that's just my

opinion hehe ^^", I am really mad cause Liana's facebook page got hacked and I don't have a way to get it back for her. A person can't

report that so it sucks! But I'll find a way to get it back they messed with the wrong person's friend! Okay so Chapter 13's plot has been stuck in my head for a while

now so here goes =D

**Rima**: So I'm dating Kirishima now?

**Liana**: Yes Rima-tan, now please R & R

**Chapter 13**

_~ Liana's POV ~_

While walking to school with Kukai I noticed me and Kimiko had been growing apart, when she was with Nagihiko we went on double dates and stuff but now I think she just feels akward being around me and Kukai. We barely talk anymore either cause Kukai and I spend almost each moment together, last night we watched movies and played with her puppy but I gotta say I miss her blue hair when I see the black hair I blame myself in a way.

I'm really not in the mood for school today, Kimiko's transfering to the star class and leaving me behind in the moon class. She didn't talk much about it to me and I miss her, she hasn't sung a single note since that day we met Nadeshiko and I haven't seen her dance well except for her dance recital she had. I miss my Kimiko who would get so angry and always protect me, I miss how she would always make sure I'm near and I'm okay.

I decided to make a plan for this afternoon. Me and Kukai stepped into the Royal Garden to find Amu screaming at Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

" I hate you Ikuto! I hate you! " she said with tears in her eyes

" So I never told you Hoshina Utau is my sister big deal " he said with a bored expression and tone

" Boyfriends don't keep secrets Ikuto! When I asked you do you have siblings you lied and said ' No ' ! I don't think I can handle you lying to me were through! " Amu yelled and ran out the Royal Garden

" Amu wait! " yelled Ikuto now with a hurt expression as he ran after her

" Wow that's a lot of drama " Kukai said and I sighed

" That's the second couple breaking up cause of stupid reasons that the other doesn't understand " I said and walked to the pond in the middle.

" Nagihiko broke up with Kimiko cause she was supposedly cheating and Amu with Ikuto because she didn't know Hoshina Utau was his sister " Kukai said taking my hand

" Just as long as I don't loose you, I'm fine " he said hugging me close

Tadase, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko came in and Nadeshiko tried attacking me into a hug but Kukai stopped her

" Hands of my girlfriend " he told her and she pouted causing Tadase and Nagihiko to laugh

" I miss Kimiko she didn't have a guard, she protected herself " said Nadeshiko and I knew my face looked sad cause Kukai hugged me tighter

" Atleast she didn't leave " he whispered to me and I nodded

" Ah, ah, ah, ah staying alive, staying alive " we heard to people sing loudly from outside and Rima and Kimiko burst threw the door both walking in on there hands. They were both wearing the guys shorts but in red and me and Kukai laughed

" I'm gana win Kyoko, you can stand now " Rima said

" Oh please I've been holding out till from my house " Kimiko countered and I could just imagine Dad encouraging this.

" Um Kyoko-chan, Rima-chan what are you two doing? " asked Nadeshiko

" What does it look like, were trying to see who can go the longest without breaking there necks " Rima said sarcasticaly

I saw Kyoko smile at me and I smiled back

" Rima-chan don't be so rude! Were trying to see who has beter balance " Kyoko said happily

" Hey where's Amu and Ikuto? Usually there sitting here making out like two hungry wolves " Rima said rolling her eyes

" Ewww " commented Kimiko making a gaging face.

" On three " Rima said and the two girls nodded

" One " said Kimiko

" Two " said Rima

" Three " said both making a back flip onto the pond and doing the funniest gag

" Bala-balance! " shouted Rima and Kimiko putting there one foot on there opposite knee and there arms in the air, they were doing it towards each other and everybody started laughing.

They stood normal again and laughed

" Your a worthy opponent " Rima said to Kimiko

" I know " joked Kimiko

" Um.. Mashiro-san why are you wearing boys pants? " Tadase asked and Kimiko and Rima looked down at there pants

" You didn't think we were gana walk on our hands in skirts did you, your pervert? " asked Rima

" And there comfy " commented Kimiko

Nadeshiko got a scowl on her face and me and Kukai tried containing our laughter

" You girls are making other girls look bad " said a furious Nadeshiko

" Oh come on Nadeshiko so what if two girls are wearing pants " Rima said

" You should see all the new fanboys we got " joked Kimiko and Rima scowled

" I swear I'm gana cut and die my hair so no one will reconize me " said Rima and Kimiko did one of those anime falls where a block falls on the anime characters head

" No comment " said Kimiko and Rima's eyes went wide

" Oops I'm so sorry Kyoko, sorry! " Riam said bowing countless times

Kimiko smiled kind off sadly at her

" No it's fine, really Rima you can stop bowing now " Kimiko said and Rima stopped.

Amu and Ikuto didn't come back for the meeting so we started without them, when it was time for classes I trudged to my class not in the mood for class without Kimiko but what shocked me was when I walked in and found Kimiko sitting in the seat next to mine and I happily walked to her.

" How? " I asked sitting down

" Fake name " she said and I sweatdropped

" And that is? " I asked

" Kyoko Kakazara " she told me and I smiled

" I'm glad were in the same class again, but this afternoon after guardian meeting please stay at the school okay? " I asked and she nodded

_~ Kimiko's POV ~_

So far the morning was pretty funny, Rima cheered me up by challenging me cause she noticed that I miss Nagihiko. I still haven't taken of his necklace and I told Rima, Liana was glad to have me back in class with her and I was to. I just couldn't leave her side, recess was pretty boring so I decided to skip my last few classes. So now I'm sitting on the roof not really caring what's going on around me.

" Are you lost? " a male voice asked and I jumped up and saw Ikuto with a smirk and his cat ears and cat tail.

" No, are you? " I asked bored and sat down again

" Of coarse not Nakahara my hearts just been ripped out like yours " he said and sat down next to me

" Wait, how? " I asked

" Your scent, I am a cat after all " he said and I face palmed myself

" Please don't tell " I said and he smirked

" Then you'll have to be my little puppet " he said smirking

" I'm no one's puppet " I scoffed

" Oh then I'm sure Nagihiko would love to know who you really are " Ikuto said his smirk growing

" Damn you, what do I have to do? " I asked

" You see my dear Amu broke up with me today so I want to make her jealous, in other words your going to be my fake girlfriend " Ikuto said and I sighed

" Why me " I asked sighing

" Cause Amu's seen you around, your cute and your just my type of girl " Ikuto said

" When? " I asked

" Well announce it at the Royal Garden this afternoon so Amu can beg for me back by tomorrow " he said smirking again

" You beter be right " I said and stood up just as the bell rang for school to end, Ikuto stood up to, picked me up bridal style, jumped of the roof and landing on his feet. He put me down and put his arm around my waist.

" I hate you " I mumbled

" Well pretend you don't or Nagihiko will find out a saddening truth " he said and I sighed a sigh of defeat.

We walked into the Royal Garden and everybody turned towards us Hinamori Amu was clearly the most shocked and hurt, as I could see on her face. Rima, Liana and Kukai looked confusingly at me and the rest, meaning Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Kairi and Tadase, just starred

" So what's today's meeting about? " Ikuto asked casually and my bangs covered my eyes

" Well it seems that X-eggs numbers haven't risen at all " Kairi said and Yaya ate another piece of cake

" WHAT THE FUCK! " yelled Rima

" Why do you have your perverted arm around Kyoko? " asked Rima and Ikuto smirked

" Cause I know her dirty little secret " Ikuto whispered so just Rima could hear and her face fell " Cause we like each other " Ikuto said out loud and Amu's face fell more

" So you found someone else? " Amu asked

" Yes, I told you it's a mistake to break up with me " Ikuto said

Amu stood up, grabbed Ikuto by the colar and led him out the Royal Garden and he just smirked. So now I stood there akwardly, just looking at the ground. The rest of the meeting continued without Ikuto or Amu again and it was really boring. After the meeting I had to stay for a while and when it was just me and Tadase he gave me a red cape which I hid in my bag. I went out the Royal Garden to find Liana and Rima waiting and smiled.

" What the hell was that Ikuto mess about? " asked Liana

" He knows her secret " Rima said and Liana sighed

" Why can't you just tell Nagi? " she asked me and I sighed

" I miss him to much.. " I admitted to them

Nobody said a word after that and Liana led us to the assembly hall, on stage was a guitar, drum set and a cordless microphone. I happily skipped to the mic and made poses like I was a singer, when I was done I noticed Rima sitting behind the drums and Liana standing with the guitar.

" You said to form a band " Liana said smiling

" You mean? " I asked looking at Rima

" Yes, were oficially a band, so then what song to practise first? " Rima asked

" Mmmm, what about hope it gives you hell by All American Rejects " I said and Rima and Liana nodded

Liana and Rima started with there instruments and I waited for my turn to start singing

_" I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place_

_And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace, I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell (x2)_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell (x2)_

_Now where's your picket fence love and where's that shiny car, and did it ever get you far?_

_You've never seem so tense love, I've never seen you fall so hard, do you know where you are?_

_truth be told I miss you_

_and truth be told I'm lying!_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell (x2)_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell (x2)_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, your just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_(guitar solo)_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself, Yeah where'd it all go wrong the list goes on and on_

_truth be told I miss you_

_and truth be told I'm lying!_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell (x2)_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell (x2)_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, your just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories there no good to me_

_And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes_

_with that sad, sad look that you wear so well_

_(guitar stops and just drums play)_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell (x2)_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell (x2)_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, your just as well hope it gives you hell_

_(guitar and drums again)_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell (x2) (hope it gives you hell)_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell (x2) (hope it gives you hell)_

_When you hear this song, and sing along_

_Ohh you'll never tell ( you'll never tell)_

_Then your the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

_And when you sing along I hope that it puts you through HELL..."_

The music stopped and I wiped the sweat off my forehead, it was really fun to sing again and the song made me feel beter so I turned to Rima and Liana and hugged them both as I saw them standing next to each other. They smiled and I knew those smiles all to well

" So what's the bands name? " I asked

" Lollipop girls? " asked Liana

" Slamming stars " said Rima

" How about Flaming stars " I said and they both nodded

And that's how Flaming Stars was born! Like usual Tsukasa HAD to ruin everything by coming in clapping, I should have known he would

" You girls are great! You know I got an idea, the school will hold a talent show and I want you girls to enter, I'll even make sure there are music producers here " he said smiling

" Thank you Tsukasa-san that will be great " said Liana and a brick fell on my head, you know like in anime

This principal was really getting on my nerves I mean seriously! We practised two more songs which I enjoyed so much! I was so excited to get home and tell Mom them all about it, I mean seriously who wouldn't be if they were in my shoes! After practise me and Liana said goodbye to Rima and walked home happily, there had luckily been no dance practises this afternoon since Fujisaki-sensei was giving us a rest to be ' normal teenagers ' for a while, hey I wasn't complaining.

**Kimiko: **Yea that sucked but I like it

**Luna: Woef!**

**Kimiko: **You heard Luna Please Read and Review


	14. Chapter 14

**Friendship VS Romance**

**Kimiko: **Philip stop denying your tears! Just cause you put on big glasses does not mean we can't see you crying!

I am curious though.. I wonder who likes my story more you or Morg~chii (thinks) Oh well well see who reviews more between you two

well I have no real plot for this chapter so I'm gana do what I do best, wing it! Hahahahaha please Read and review

**Chapter 14**

_~ Kimiko's POV ~_

I groaned at my reflection in the mirror cause I had blue streeks everywhere, the black die had already been on for one week, but this week had gone by so fast you wouldn't believe it, Wednesday to Friday had gone by so quickly. We had band pratice everyday after those boring guardian meetings, then homework and after that we'd be so tierd we'd eat and immediately jump in bed.

I was happy it was Saturday atleast which means no interrogations from everyone today, hell I was just glad Ikuto's plan of making Amu jealous worked otherwise I might have resorted to changing my damn gender nah I'm just messing around, why the hell would I do that. I sighed again at my reflection, the girl in the mirror had worried looking dark purple eyes.

She had hair a bit longer then past her shoulder that had blue streeks in because the die was coming out, she was dressed in a plain pair of black short-short ( **Q/A: but not to short damn my readers are perverted XD hahaha **) and a T-shirt she had gotten made, it was voilet and had the words ' I only dress to impress ' on which wasn't odd since I love fashion and lastly a pair of black sneakers.

I headed downstairs where an all to happy Luna greeted me, I had begun teaching her tricks to, she was just to cute and so obedient for a puppy her age. I pick Luna up, stroke her and headed into the living room where the whole family was and like always Kukai, I was starting to wonder if he had a home cause he spends most of his time in our house.

" Morning everyone and Kukai " I said fliping my hair

" Any plans for today? " Mom asked me

" I'm just going to take Luna for a walk, then I'll probably come home and watch a movie or two " I say leaning against the wall

" Well the photo shoot I promised you girls that you could be in is today, so how about while you and Luna go on your walk you come around to the work building? " Mom asked and I smiled and nodded

" This is so exciting! We have to go get Nadeshiko and Rima immediately " Liana said happily jumping up and down

My eyes went wide, N-n-nadeshiko? If we take Nadeshiko she'll find out about my secret and that is the worst case scenario seeing as she's Nagihiko's sister.

" Do we have to take Nadeshiko? " I asked softly walking to the kitchen

" She is still your friend " Mom said, the thing was the kitchen wasn't closed of from the living room so you coud always talk to everyone while working.

" I know, it's just she's also Nagihiko's sister Mom " I said putting some food down for Luna and new cold water which she happily started eating

" Come on honey I'm sure she'll keep your secret " Mom said reassuringly as I got myself a bowl of cereal

" It's not that I don't believe you Mom but she's also going to hate me when she finds out I've been lying to her when even Kukai knows " I said going back in the living room with my cereal and happily eating it.

" She won't honey, tell you what. You take Luna for her walk and at the photoshoot you can tell Nadeshiko " Mom said smiling

When I was done eating my cereal, I put my dishes in the sink, got Luna's leash and we left.

_~ Liana's POV ~_

Kimiko-chan didn't seem to happy that Nadeshiko had to find out her secret but I knew a walk with Luna would cheer her up, so I got my phone out and called Rima first, Rima was overjoyed to come along and said she would come over immediately, I called Nadeshiko next.

" Hi Nadi " I said happily

" Hi Liana-chan, how are you? " Nadeshiko asked on the other line

" I'm fine I'm calling to hear if you still want to do that photoshoot with me and Kimi~chii " I say excitedly and I hear Nadeshiko squeel

" _She's _gana be there? " Nadeshiko asked excitedly

" Yes, oh and Kukai asks to bring Nagihiko since I'm dragging him along " Liana said

" You mean there finally going to see each other? I'm so excited! " Nadi said happily

" Okay, we'll come pick you up in a few, Rima just arrived so were going to leave here now, bye Nadi " I said happily ending the connection

" You girls are going to make trouble " Kukai said and Liana hit him in the side

" Nadi doesn't know she's been seeing Kimi~chii this whole week and I bet you she misses her like crazy. " Liana says

" Actually two male models might just be perfect " Mom says and a brick falls on Kukai's head, you know like in the anime

" Well then I beter call for a car " Dad says and punches a number into his phone

_~ Nagihiko's POV ~_

I feel so akward, me and Nadeshiko are standing out side our house but dressed as each others clothes, in other words I'm wearing a pink t-shirt that says ' beauty queen ', black skinny jeans and sexy high heels. Surprisingly these things are not easy to walk in, Nadeshiko is wearing a pair of blue cargo pants, a plain blue t-shirt of mine and her hair is hanging loose, mine on the other hand is up in a Nadeshiko ponytail and you would believe she was Nagihiko and I was Nadeshiko seeing as how were twins.

Nadeshiko had eagerly dragged me out the house after getting a phone call and told me someone would come pick us up but she wouldn't say who. I hate that I made this bet with her, you see during this week me and Nadeshiko had an argument and ended up making a bet

_~~ Flashback ~~_

" Mom these skinny jeans are to tight " Nadeshiko said walking in the living room

" There suppose to be " I say not looking up from my homework

" How would you understand, you aren't a girl we have it a lot harder then boys " Nadeshiko said and my head shot up

" No way, we have to put up with you girls, it's ten times harder then fitting into a pair of skinny jeans " I say

" Oh please, all you do is break hearts " Nadeshiko said folding her arms

" Want to bet on that? " I ask

" Fine, Saterday you have to live as me and I have to live as you for the whole day! " Nadeshiko said and we shook hands

_~~ End Flashback ~~_

Me and my stupid pride... suddenly Nadeshiko looked at me

" I forgot something in the house, if our ride comes wait for me " Nadeshiko say and I nod

I stood there just watching the sky when a barking dog came happily running to me

" LUNA! " I heard someone call from a distance as the puppy kept running towards me so I picked Luna up

" Did you run away again Luna? " I asked tickeling her tummy

I look up expecting to find Kyoko but I find a girl with black hair and a lot of blue streeks that look a lot like ' her ' natural blue, she comes closer and I see those worried dark purple eyes and walk closer. Then I cursed under my breath that I was dressed as Nadeshiko and made my voice like Nadeshiko, sometimes we fooled mom like this

" Hi Kyoko-chan " I say in my Nadeshiko voice

" H-hi N-nadeshiko " Kyoko said in a shaky voice

" Thank you for getting Luna " she said and took Luna from me

Luna tried getting a chain from out of Kyoko's neck after getting a clear on the scent but Kyoko scolded her

" No Luna, how many times do I have to tell you not to sniff people " Kyoko says and I couldn't help but smile

" Where you going? " I asked

" Oh I'm just taking Luna for a walk " Kyoko says smiling but again I notice something of about the smile, it had been like this since I had met her, her smile was more sad then happy.

" Actually Nadeshiko I need to tell you something " Kyoko said looking up at me with determind eyes

" Yes? " I ask

" The truth is I'm actually... " but Kyoko was cut off

" Kimiko! " the small voice of a chara was heard and Kyoko turned around to see Alice flying towards us

" X-eggs! And a lot of them, Liana them are going to get Nadeshiko them and then come help... oh.. " Alice stopped as she saw me

Kyoko turns around and looks wide eyed at me and mumbles something along the lines of ' oh shit ' and I hug her without even thinking. That was why she seemed so familiar because Kyoko was Kimiko, I had missed her so much and hugging her now just felt so right.

" Nadeshiko aren't you mad? " she asks through sobs and I realise she's crying

Reality hits me as she says Nadeshiko, I am infact still dressed like Nadeshiko and now she believes I still don't know

" No Kimiko~chan I've missed you so much " I say in my Nadeshiko voice

Alice clears her throat and I let go of Kimiko

" You have to keep this from Nagihiko " pleaded Kimiko and I felt my heart twist in a not

That was why she did this, to get away from me, so I decided to find out

" Do you really hate Nagihiko that much? " I asked in my Nadeshiko voice and Kimiko shook her head

" No I don't hate him, infact the opposite, but... " Kimiko was cut off

" Kimiko! Those x-eggs are breaking down the theme park you went to with Nagi " Alice said to get her attention

Kimiko suddenly looked furious and moved away from me

" Well then chow Nadi " she said before chara changing with Alice and flying away even Luna had these cute pair of angel wings.

I fell to my knees as I stared at the empty space infront of me shocked, this was a lot to take in, Kyoko was infact Kimiko, Kimiko had done this because.. actually I'm still not sure on that one, Kimiko doesn't hate me apparently the exact opposite, this was a lot to take in but Nadeshiko wouldn't let me.

" Hey Nadi, i found the... What's wrong? " asked Nadeshiko worried and I looked up at her

" I just found out Kyoko is Kimiko but she thinks you know and she doesn't want you to tell me " I tell Nadeshiko and her eyes grow wide

" B-b-but.. Rima? Liana? Kimiko? they kept this from me? " Nadeshiko asked

" It was to keep it away from me... she was crying afriad you would hate her " I say and Nadeshiko shakes her head

" I could never hate her, but all this time.. I wish she had told me earlier but atleast I know now.. Nagi you have to pretend you don't know " Nadeshiko says and I stand up and nodd.

A giant white Limo stops infront of us and pulls us in, but were shocked that instead of kidnappers it's Rima, Liana, Kukai, Liana's mom and an unknown older man

" Hi guys " Liana says cheerfully " We just quickly have to make a stop somewhere, kay? " says Liana

" You two must be Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, you two sure do look alike " the man says smiling

" Oh guys this is me and Kimiko's dad " Liana says and suddenly I felt very scared of the man

" It's a pleasure to meet you sir " Nadeshiko says in a Nagihiko voice and shakes the man's hand

A sigh of relieve escapes me and after a while the limo stops, everybody gets out to see the theme park and a few x-eggs come towards us followed by a girl that had a really dark aura.

" She's chara naried with Asuna, this is not good " Liana informs and me and Nadeshiko look at each other and we all yell

" My heart-Unlock! "

" Chara Nari - Sky Jack " Kukai yelled

" Chara Nari - Clown drop " Rima yelled

" Chara Nari - Super Bassist " yelled Liana

" Chara Nari - Beat Jumper " I yelled

" Chara Nari - Yamato Maihime " Nadeshiko yelled

It was lucky on our behalves that nobody noticed us switching back.

" Chara Nari - Queen's heart " someone yelled and we all whipped around to see Liana's mom chara naried causing our jaws to drop

" But your an adult Miss Ootori " Nadeshiko said

" Our family has a secret that allows me to protect my kids and if Kimiko's chara changed with Asuna then this whole city could be in danger because Asuna is pure evil " Miss Ootori said

We all nodded and split up to get the x-eggs first, unfortunately I was the one to get Kimiko so now I had to stop her higness of pure evil. Kimiko had black and red butterfly wings, she was wearing a red and black dress and high heels, her hair was long and dark blue again like it used to be, she had a small silver tiara on her haid and an evil grin.

" Well look who it is " Kimiko said in a cold tone

" Hey, umm.. how are you? " I asked trying to distract her

" If I answered that I'd have to kill you " Kimiko said and I cringed at her cold tone

I used that as my window of oppurtunity, grabbed her shoulders and we both landed on the ground.

" Don't touch me " she said coldly but I didn't let go

" Kimiko calm down, I'm sorry okay. You have to calm down and get out of this chara nari with Asuna " I said

Asuna appeared on Kimiko's head

" Oh look it's lover boy, your love for her sickens me " Asuna said flatly

" Asuna just give Kimiko back " Rhythm (my chara) said and I noticed him next to me

" Why should I ? " Asuna asked

" Because she would expect beter from you and this is not how we chara's should act " Rhythm said and went over to Asuna

" As if i'd listen to you " Asuna said fliping her hair

" Alice told me your secret " Rhythm said and Asuna went bright red

" S-she l-lied " Asuna stuttterd and Rhythm hugged her causing her to go bright red in the face

" But I like to " Rhythm told Asuna and Asuna went a crimson red

" R-really? " she asked shyly

" Yes, now end the chara change " Rhythm said lovingly and Asuna nodded

" Wait Rhythm the x-eggs " Asuna said and dissapeared, Kimiko went up into the air and purified all the x-eggs.

Rhythm ended our chara change to and waited on my shoulder, when Kimiko came down Asuna undid the chara nari and Rhythm took her hand

" Come on were going to the same place " he said and they floated away

I smiled as Kimiko rubbed her eyes like she had just woken up from a dream

" N-nadeshiko? " she asks and I realized I once again looked like Nadeshiko, boy reality is a bitch

" Hi Kimi~chii " I said in my Nadeshiko voice " How are you feeling? " I asked

" I'm fine but I'm late " she suddenly realised

" Don't worry everyone's here " I told her in my Nadeshiko voice " were not late just yet "

Kimiko sighed in relieve and we made our way back to the limo where everyone was already and judging by there dopey grins they knew i was Nagihiko. In the limo was so funny, Kimiko was stuck between me and Nadeshiko and she nearly sat on my lap trying not to sit to close to me, well Nadeshiko who was dressed as me, everybody else had an evil gleam in there eyes.

Except her dad who kept giving me thumbs up man that man was awesome. We arrived outside of Miss Ootori's work building and were immediately sent up to get changed. Me and Nadeshiko switched back with Liana and Kukai's help and they kept smirking at me like I was heading into a danger zone.

_~ Kimiko's POV ~_

When we were all dressed we gathered around Mom and Dad

" Well as you kids can see the scenery is all about different places, well this months magazine is about romance and the perfect outfits to wear on a date " Mom said happily. I have 4 male models and you 4 girls, 2 of those male's being Nagihiko and Kukai of coarse " Mom said happily

I felt like I was falling in a pit as I realised what she was getting at, she was going to make my partner Nagihiko, this was what there evil smirks had intended in the limo ride. I sighed as I knew there was no way out of this.

**Nagihiko: **How come I was dressed as Nadeshiko?

**Nadeshiko: **Dressing like a boy was weird

**Rima: **Be glad she didn't put you in a skirt

**Nagihiko: **(gulps) You wouldn't, would you Kimiko?

**Kimiko: **Who knows (winks) Please Read and Review :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Friendship VS Romance**

**Kimiko**: Minna sorry for taking a while to upload, well I finally decided that no inspiration is as good as winging it! I heard that my friend who Damon's character is made after dreamt about anime which means he really likes my fanfic and I'm really glad cause I work really hard!  
>I'm glad that You guys enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoy typing it so please stay with me :)<p>

Here goes chapter 15!

**Rima**: Kimiko unfortunately doesn't own us, so please Read and Review

**Chapter 15**

_~ Kimiko's__ POV ~_

Mom led Nadeshiko and one of the male models, we found out his name was Kuji, to the first scenery which was a park but there were like leaves in  
>the air, so I figured they were gana put on a blowing thingamajig and there it was. Nadeshiko had on a light pink sundress with a large hat that had a<br>pink ribbon, she also wore these cute white sandals that had somewhat of a heel.

Kiji had on a green T-shirt with some worn out jeans and sneakers, it matched so nicely with Nadeshiko's outfit that I couldn't believe it. The  
>first picture they had to be looking at each other with happy smiles while Nadeshiko held her hat, there bodies were facing one another and they were<br>a few feet away.

The wind blower thingy was put behind Nadeshiko and Nadeshiko's hair started waving and her dress, Kiji's T-shirt was also waving to the back of  
>him. The next picture was them standing next to each other, holding hands while Nadeshiko should have a faint blush which the make-up artists helped<br>once again looked amazing, you just wouldn't believe your eyes, there were a few more shots taken before they moved on to Liana and Kukai.

Liana was wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans, a very cute and puffy lime green shirt and black baley flats. Her hair was done with a green clip but  
>some pieces hanged loose and it looked amazing, Kukai was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a gray T-shirt and his hair looked messy as ever. They<br>went over to the scenery that looked like they were in the town.

Liana and Kukai took each others one hand and looked loving into each others eyes, it was so amazing I felt like crying, they were facing each  
>other with there bodies and just the way they looked at each other. The next picture Liana raped her arms around Kukai's neck and stood on her<br>tipsy toes while Kukai put his arms around her waist and they kissed.

It was by far the best picture yet and I knew I could never top that, not with Nagihiko as a damn partner! I sighed happily watching Kukai and Liana,  
>after that shot they took a few more pictures before Mom looked at me and Rima.<p>

" I need you girl now, your going to be in the same shoot, just like Nadeshiko and Liana your pictures will tell a story. First you to will go  
>on the other town scenery and act like your two best friends shopping together " Mom said and me and Rima looked at each other and smiled<br>happily.

Rima was wearing a cute red dress with white polka dots, some red sandals with a heel and a cute black ribbon on her hair, while I was wearing a aqua  
>blue dress with a black ribbon around my waist and tied at the back, some black stilettos but not to high, a black short jacket kind off thing to go<br>with the dress and my hair was loose and free from any accessories so I was wearing some bangles.

Mom wanted to say simple, or you can pick your own accessories with these classic outfits, she just couldn't seem to decided, so on the picture me  
>and Rima entwined our arms, smiled happily and had this walking type off pose while Rima pointed at a shop. It was great to see the picture on the<br>camera. The next picture shocked me when I heard Rima and Nagihiko had to be partners, of course I hid my anger damn well, how could they?

I'm the one in love with Nagihiko not Rima, I knew it wasn't Rima's fault cause she seemed as shocked as I did and looked apologetically at me, I  
>smiled at her a smile that said ' it's okay ' and she nodded. Nagihiko had to stand behind Rima,hold her around the waits and rest his head on her<br>head with a loving look, while Rima just looked disgusted.

" No Rima honey, stop pulling your face like that, your suppose to look in love with Nagihiko " Mom said sweat dropping and I knew Rima started  
>thinking of Kirishima cause the next thing we knew she was starring loving into space<p>

I knew I shouldn't cry, I knew I shouldn't give him that satisfaction but it was just they looked so great together and it broke my heart, they  
>looked so in love as mom took the picture. The next picture was me, Rima, Nagihiko and the other male model, his name was Brandon and boy was he hot.<br>Rima and Nagihiko were holding hands while I had to be to the side pretended to talk to them while Brandon and them listened.

I smiled happily when I noticed our scenery was the inside of the cinema and Brandon was holding a carton full of Popcorn, I could later dump that  
>on Nagihiko's head. I smiled at the camera and the flash went off. We finally came to the last shot, it was at another angle of the cinema where<br>there was a wall which looked like it was part of the scenery.

" Okay Nagihiko, Kimiko I need you two in this shot now " Mom said and I looked at Nagihiko

Only now did I really look at what he was wearing, he was wearing some black skinny jeans, black and purple sneakers and this dark purple T-shirt  
>that says ' I have a damn hot girlfriend and you can't have her. It looked great on him and we walked to my mom<p>

" What! " me and Nagihiko yell out loud when mom told us what we had to do

I had to kiss Nagihiko while Rima stands behind the wall and smiles approvingly, this was so there plan, to make me jealous so that I would be  
>so mad as that I would kiss Nagihiko. Well he still thought I was Kyoko the moron, but I decided to tell him before we had to take the picture. I guess<br>it would make sense to tell him he would kiss me and not some girl that doesn't even exist.

I walked up to Nagihiko, grabbed him by his T-shirt and literally dragged him out the place where the shoot was into the hall and pushed him against  
>the wall still holding onto his T-shirt<p>

" Listen Nagihiko " I say looking up at him

" Yes Kyoko? " he asks and I loose my temper

" I'm not damn Kyoko! Stop calling me that! Kyoko doesn't exist, okay! I made her up cause I was to chicken to face you! I'm actually Kimiko, how  
>could you not know? " I half scream, half say.<p>

You know when you yell at someone while holding onto them then you always move your head like back and forth as if to get the words out, well that  
>happened to me and I felt my necklace come out from my dress into view, and not just any necklace the one Nagihiko had given me, I blush furiously but<br>Nagihiko has it in his hand and looked at it shocked.

" You kept it " He said shocked

" Of course I did, why wouldn't I? " I ask still annoyed

" Well since I thought you were in love with Damon " Nagihiko said and I look at him shocked

" Damon was a childhood friend! I never cheated on you but you wouldn't listen " I yell at him and he hugs me tightly

" I'm so sorry " he mumbles into my air and I blush

" We have a photo shoot to get back to " I tell him and he pulls away

I thought he would let us go back but instead he took his piece out from his shirt and put them together, I once again feel tears threaten to spill but just one escapes

" You broke your promise " I whisper

" You said forever and always " I finish without giving him time to respond, I drag him back to the shoot where everyone is calmly waiting and I yell at him

" Yes baka I am Kimiko " I say in a annoyed voice

" Well geez cheater why did you hide? Scared of me now? " Nagihiko suddenly yells back and I spin around to find him winking at me

" As if, I'm not scared of purple headed cross dressers! " I yell at him fighting to hide a smile

" Oh then why can't you just kiss me in the damn photo shoot KI-MI-KO " he yells

" I will! " I yell back

" Good " says Nagihiko and we stomp back to the set.

As we walk past Liana and Nadeshiko I hear something off ' how can they possibly still be mad? ' and clearly they are in shock.

Me and Nagihiko go onto the set and he raps his arms tightly around me, bringing me close and I rap my arms tightly around his neck bringing my head closer.

" I hate you, your strangling me " I tell Nagihiko loudly

" I hate you more for cheating on me " Nagihiko says back and we kiss fiercely yet somewhat passionately

" Uhmm.. Rima get to your place " Mom yells and I hear Rima run behind the wall. I could hear the camera flash but I was enjoying the kiss to much,  
>clearly Nagihiko was to cause we didn't immediately pull away. When we did we looked madly at each other<p>

" How dare you kiss me so long " I yell at him

" Don't worry I didn't enjoy it " Nagihiko yells and we stomp off to our dressing rooms.

_~ Liana's POV ~_

Nobody has any idea what just happened, Kimiko and Nagihiko had came inhere yelling words of hate to each other, then they went on set and kissed  
>so fiercely yet passionately that it was amazing and then they yell thatthey hate each other and stomp off. Nadeshiko was just glad that Kimiko had<br>told Nagihiko the truth even though Nagihiko had already known because of there little switch.

It was so funny in the limo but now I was worried about there sudden hatred towards each other, this was definitely not what we had planned! We had  
>more of the kiss and make-up in mind like in fairy tales, seems we didn't do a good job cause now they hate each other. What were we suppose to now?<p>

_Nagihiko's__ POV ~_

So here I was in my dressing room starring at my reflection thinking about the kiss, it was just amazing that spark that Kimiko always lit in me had  
>sparked again and I felt somewhat complete again, but we needed to talk about this not just Nadeshiko and Liana's version of kiss and make-up, this<br>would take some time to fix.

I had accused her of cheating but she understood most likely that I wasn't alone at fault. Luckily it was still weekend so I got dressed in my original clothes and Kukai came in after to get dressed to.

_Kimiko's__ POV ~_

That kiss had been amazing but this wasn't just one of those kiss and make up situations like in the movies, no this was real life and in real life  
>you had to talk to make things better or worse. I was still kinda shaky about talking to Nagihiko and now I had to, to sort this out? Real life can<br>be so cruel! I sighed and finished dressing in my real clothes and waited for the other girls to finish.

When everyone was done we went back to mom

" Oh girl, and guys you did lovely " Mom said smiling " Which is why as reward you get to keep the outfits and 2 others that have already been picked out for you. "

" So in other words instead of cash we get clothes? " I asked

" Yes " Mom said

" Okay " Me, Liana, Rima and Nadeshiko all cheer

Me, Rima, Liana and Nadeshiko got Kuji and Brandon's numbers and said we should hang out. Liana and Nadeshiko made sure to tell the guys they were  
>taken while me and Rima flirted a little, it was funny seeing Nagihiko's eyes flare with anger at Brandon who was flirting with me. We had to leave<br>and said goodbye to them and we all left.

In the limo, I once again sat between Nagihiko and Nadeshiko, but I bet you Nadeshiko wanted to move because me and Nagihiko were glaring at each  
>other. It was amazing at what great actors we were, yes we were acting.<p>

" So cheating on models now? " asked Nagihiko with sarcasm in his voice

" I didn't cheat, you cross dressing freak! " I yell at him

" Why are you two fighting? " dad askes and I look away fom Nagihiko

" It's in the past dad, no need to bring it up again " I say simply

Not to long after we had dropped everyone off and were inside the comfort off our own house, dad tried asking again and I preteded to be mad so I yelled something that sounded like ' leave me alone ' and stomped to my room. I locked my door and sighed, things were confusing and I didn't know  
>how to explain it and I defnitely did not want to lie to dad.<p>

I went to my laptop and signed onto facebook

_Facebook_

_Kimiko Nakahara has 3 new friend requests_

_Nagiyata Brandon - Accept_

_Toro Kuji - Accept_

_Yamabuki Saaya - Accept_

_Hoshina Utau - Pending_

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto - Accept_

_Hinamori Amu - Accept_

_Kimiko had 6 new messages_

_Message 1 (Yuiki Yaya): Kimi~chii, Yaya misses you come back!_

_Reply: Yaya I promise Monday I will be back_

_Message 2 (Kairi Sanjo): Nakahara-san please come back, Yaya misses you_  
><em>terribly<em>

_Reply: I'm glad you worry about Yaya, don't worry I'll be back Monday_

_Message 3 (Tsukiyomi Ikuto): I never got a chance to properly thank you,_  
><em>thank you so much Kimiko<em>

_Reply: Just as long as I never have to endure that again_

_Message 4 (Hoshina Utau): Did my brother thank you properly? He is so_  
><em>stupid, thank you for helping him get his girlfriend back<em>

_Reply: Not to be rude Utau-san but who are you?_

_Message 5 (Ichiro Damon): Hey Kimiko-chan, how are you? Have you and_  
><em>Nagihiko made up yet? I hope your doing well<em>

_Reply: I'm good Damon, things between me and Nagihiko are difficult but I_  
><em>don't know if thinsg will get fixed, how's things there?<em>

_Message 6 (Rima Mashiro): What happend today? Why did you shout at_  
><em>Nagihiko?<em>

_Reply: Please let me think about it_

-  
><em>Notifications!<em>

_Liana Yuiki tagged you in her post_

_Me, Kimiko, Rima and Nadeshiko, along with Nagihiko and Kukai are oficially_  
><em>models!<em>

_Likes: 55_

_Comments:_

_Rima: It was fricken fun!_

_Kukai: I had fun_

_Nadeshiko: Me to but Nagihiko refuses to talk about it_

_Liana: Kimiko to_

_Kimiko: Just leave it alone_

_Nagihiko: Dammit why can't you leave me alone?_

_Kimiko: Your here? I'm leaving!_

_Nagihiko: Not if I leave first!_

_Tadase: My girlfriend's a model_

_Nadeshiko: (blush)_

_Rima: Those two are such hard heads_

_Kimiko has 1 new message_

_Message 1 (Hoshina Utau) Oh how rude of me, I'm Ikuto's sister, I just got_  
><em>back recently from my world tour. Want to hang out? I want to hear<em>

_how my brother bribed you_

_Reply: Sure, is tomorrow good with you?_

_Re-reply: Perfect_

_Kimiko Nakahara and Hoshina Utau are now friends_

_Likes: 23_

_Comments:_

_Ikuto: Why are you friends with my sister? -_-_

_Utau: She sounds nice, and then I have a friend in Japan_

_Liana: No way? THE Hoshina Utua? I love your music!_

_Utua: that isin't a crazed fan_

_Kimiko: Oh Utau your a singer? I've never heard of you before sorry -_-"_

_Liana: That's cause Kimi~chii always tells me to use my earphones_

_Kimiko: Utua this is my sister Liana, apperantely she loves your music_

_Utau: It's easier to make friends who aren't crazed fans :)_

_Kimiko Nakahara posted on her wall_

_I need a vacation, my head hurts with the band, dancing and now writing my_  
><em>own lyrics.. I'm gana die!<em>

_likes: 5_

_Comments:_

_Utau: How about I help you? You an up and coming band?_

_Kimiko: Not really, just me, Liana and Rima who formed a band but we need_  
><em>our own song for the talent contest<em>

_Utau: I'll help you, it's not like I have anything beter to do, I'm on_  
><em>vacation<em>

_Kimiko: Our school vacation is almost so I'm glad_

_Utau: Then we can hang out a lot_

_Rima: This is my best friend!_

_Liana: My sister and best friend_

_Utau: She can be all our best friend_

_Rima: True_

_Liana: Okay, I guess =3=_

_Nadeshiko: Where do I fit in this?_

_Kimiko: Wow you people love commenting_

_Utau, Rima and Liana: Wow she's good at changing the topic ^^U_

_Kimiko has 1 new message_

_Message 1 (Nagihiko Fujisaki): We need to talk_

_Reply: I know, but I'm busy tomorrow_

_Re-reply: Then when?_

_Re-re-reply: Next weekend I promise!_

_Kimiko is now logged off_

Kimiko went over to her bed, put her head in her pillow and screamed, she was frustrated that she had to wait so long to talk about this with Nagihiko but also glad that she had given herself time to calm down. Tomorrow she had to go show Utau around and showing people around town always resulted in shopping so she broke her second piggy bank.

The reason she didn't break the first one was cause that one was for emergencies only and the second one had been for shopping money she didn't have to ask her mom for. Eventually Kimiko went out her room to get dinner and things went on as though nothing happend and Kimiko went to sleep early that night after even her parents squeeled hearing she would hang out with Hoshina Utau.

**Kimiko**: And so I decided to bring Utau in the story

**Liana:**She can't take Kimi~chii from me (clings to arm)

**Kimiko**: (pats head) I promise she won't


	16. Chapter 16

**Friendship VS Romance**

**Kimiko: **Hi minna, can you believe it took me so long to update? Well I can't either, do you want the main reason why or a lie? Real reason: Rowallan begged me nicely to update. Lie: I love you guys so much that I wanted to. Mwhaahhahaha I'm a terrible peron but I really do love all my readers, well love is to big a word so I like you guys, okay? Well please Read and Review.

**Liana: **I love your story Kimi~chii (hugs)

**Kimiko: **Then you should read my Vampire Knight one to, it's called **A twist in fate.**

**Chapter 16**

_~ Kimiko's POV ~_

You know in the morning when you happily wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs? This was one of those mornings so I happily climbed out of bed and got ready, I took a shower and got dressed in a red skirt with black leggings, a red tank top with a bow painted kinda printed on it. I was wearing black sandals with somewhat of a heel, my hair hung loosely just over her shoulders and I hate this cute red and black plaid bow in my hair, somehow all the red went well with my blue hair with black streeks.

When I got to the staircase the railing looked so inviting that I slided down it, landed on my feet, lifted my hands in the air and said

" And she sticks the landing "

I heard laughing from inside the dining room and happily walked in

" Morning guys " I said happily

" Someone's in a good mood " Dad commented

" It's just one of those morning where you smell bacon and you feel ready for the day " I said and everybody smiled

" Morning Kukai " Liana said as Kukai walked in at his usual time

" Don't you have a house? " I asked him folding my arms over my chest but I was still in a good mood so it was said it a mocking tone.

" I do but it's infested with 3 brothers that are older " Kukai said and sighed jokingly

" Then call the exterminater " I joked

" I did, but you wouldn't pick up your phone " Kukai joked and everyone burst out laughing.

" I have a life " I said shrugging my shoulders

" Doing what? Kissing guys when your angry at them? " Kukai asked jokingly

" Soccer boy if you don't want to loose your legs you'll shut up now " I said and everybody sat down at the table.

Dinner was funny and yummy at the same time, if that was even legal.

" Dad can you watch Luna today? " I asked

" Sure, your going to meet with Hoshina-san today right? " Dad asked and I nodded

" Your going to meet up with ' THE ' Hoshina Utau? " Kukai asked shocked

" Yes, and your not coming along " I said sticking my tongue out.

After breakfast me and dad got clean up duty and we quickly finished it. Mom had to go work on the magazine, Liana and Kukai were going to get ice cream and dad was going to stay at home with Luna. I got my roller blades and slipped them over her shoes, so that my parents wouldn't have to take me and skated off to town.

These roller blades were weird cause you could just slip them on over any shoes you have on and then when you get to like the mall when you enter there are like these shelves where the guards stand where you can put it in. Japan just rocks don't it?

I saw a girl with long blond pigtails standing at the fountain me and Utau were suppose to meet so I supposed that was her. When said girl noticed me she smiled and came over to me

" Hi Kimiko-chan, it's so nice to meet you " Utau said smiling

" So your Utau, it's nice to meet you to " I said and we started walking through the mall getting to know each other.

When we got some snacks and sat down at a table I saw Nagihiko walking into a store with a girl with long green hair but I couldn't see her face. I got angry and Utau clearly saw it

" Ooi, are you okay? " she asked and I turned to Utau

" Sorry just a bit upset " I said and she nodded

" Anything you want to talk about? " Utau asked

" How good are you at sneaking, without being caught? " I asked and Utau smirked

" Very good, why? " she asked smirking

" Follow me but don't get caught by the purpled haired boy and green haired girl " I said dumping the snacks and we looked in the shops window.

The girl was fitting on clothes and smiling, while Nagihiko gave what seemed like compliments. I was furious, he had said he wanted to talk things out, he had kissed me with such passion, so why was he with another girl? Was he going to tell me to stay away, was that what he wanted to talk about? Kimiko sighed and looked at Utau who was paying close attention.

" It appears there relationship is stronger than friendship " she said and looked at me " Let's go buy some disguises then we can properly follow them " Utau dragged me to one of the fancy shops where we got brown wigs, mine was till my waist and her's as well, she got blue contact lenses while I got a soft honey colour. We got make-overs to make us look different and we changed our wardroabe muc to my dissaproval of what Utau picked.

When we walked out the store I felt ver uncomfortable, me and Utau looked like sisters the people that did our make up and wig set up had said, Utua was dressed in a short skirt, not to short to show her ass but still short, it was black. She wore red high heels and a tight red top with accesories to match.

I wore a cute sundress that was also kind of short much to my discomfort but Utau said that it was more likely for sluts to walk around in a mall and stalk a guy then normal teens, so I sighed and agree. The dress was dark purple which I liked but sat really tight, I was wearing black stilleto's and a lot of accesories.

We waited outside the store for Nagihiko and the girl to leave and when they did we started following them making small talk as if we were heading in the same direction. They went to a coffee shop and sat down so me and Utua sat two seats away and tried listening to there conversation. no such luck. I decided to quickly go on facebook.

_Facebook_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **I'm being stalked by fricken sexy girls, should I be scared or get there numbers?

**Comments:**

**Kukai Souma: **Dude score! Get there numbers!

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Totally

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Ask them to leave you alone, you know you want..

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Nadeshiko don't you dare finish that sentence

**Kimiko Nakahara: **Since are you Mr. Popular (rolls eyes)

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Aww is Kimi~chan jealous?

**Kimiko Nakahara: **In your dreams

**Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto: **Nagi our drinks are here get off facebook

**Nagihiko Fujisaki is now offline**

**Kimiko Nakahara: **Fucking whore will get what's coming to her will rip her hair out and throw her in the damn ocean

I hate her! Damn her!

**Likes: 23**

**Comments:**

**Utau Hoshina: **Kimiko-chan calm down

**Liana Ootori: **What's wrong? what happened?

**Liona Ootori: **Kimiko are you okay?

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Who is it? I'll help!

**Rima Mashiro: **No don't tell me..

**Kimiko Nakahara: **Yep

**Rima Mashiro: **MOTHER FUCKER!

**Kimiko Nakahara: **Have to go, bye

**Kimiko Nakahara is now offline**

**Liana Ootori: **I think I know who's stalking Nagihiko

**Likes: 56**

**Comments:**

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Wait till she finds out who Nagi is with

**Kukai Souma: **Hahahaha but who's the other one?

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **My sister I'm taking pictures

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi just posted 25 pictures on facebook**

**Comments:**

**Liana Ootori: **My sister looks hot :O

**Kukai Souma: **They sure do (whistles)

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Nagihiko can't complain ;)

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **I can actually say I dated her for half a day you guys can't

**Yaya Yuiki: **That's Kimiko-chan? O_O

**Kairi Sanjo: **It would appear so

_~ Nagihiko's POV ~_

The girls were once again stalking me and Lulu but they tried to hide it, poor Lulu felt so uncomfortable

" Nagihiko I don't like this " she said and I laughed

" It's fine, I'll protect you " I said and we stopped and turned around to face them which clearly caught them off guard

_~ Kimiko's POV ~_

Nagihiko had promised the girl to protect her, what happened to protecting me? When they turned around to look at us we were shocked and frozen in place. Utua quickly took out her phone.

" Um , like, thanks for noticing us. I wanted to give you my number " she said with this terrible accent " My friend over here is totally to shy to do it and she like really thinks yoru cute " Utua said and I giggled a bit which I guess helped the effect

" Um, like ya " I said trying to sound like a character out a movie " But you were with your girlfriend and I didn't want her to get the wrong idea " I said and Nagihiko and the girl laughed

" Lulu isn't my girlfriend, she's my cousin " Nagihiko said and I had to control myself to not wack myself right there

Nagihiko took out his phone and exchanged numbers with Utau and he and Lulu walked away again, when they were gone me and Utua looked at each other and burst out laughing.

" Omw we wasted a day to find out she's his cousin " I said after my laughing fit " And what was with taht terrible accent "

" I always wanted to do it, like, totally " Utua said in the accent

" Thanks for the day Utau " I said smiling

" It's not over yet, he has to get atleast 1 phone call from us " Utau said holding up her phone

Me and Utau agreed on a sleep over at my house and went back to the mall where my roller baldes were, a car came and picked Utua up when she was gone I went to one of the shops bathrooms and changed back to my old clothes, took the wig and make up off and took the contacts out. I put everything in the bag I had kept my original clothing, got my roller blades and went home.

When I got there all my friends and none friends were there, they included the following; Liana, Kukai, Nadeshiko, Tadagay, Nagihiko, Lulu, Ikuto, Utau, Amu, Yaya, Kairi and Rima and of course her boyfriend. Utau was dressed normal as well and I saw Mom come in with snacks

" Where's dad and Luna? " I ask my first question

" They should be back any minute, your dad took Luna on her walk " Mom said

" Why are all of them here? " I asked next

" I still your help pest control " Kukai joked and I lauched at him and gave him a good noogie

" I. am. not. pest. control. " I said and Kukai lifted his hands in surrender

" So how was the mall? " Liana and me and Utau and we shrugged

" Nothing new " we said

" I got stalked today while with my cousin " Nagihiko said sounding somewhat happy

" It was not delightful and the girls voice's were aweful " Lulu said and bricks fell on me and Utua's head like in the anime's

When everyone had a glass in there hands full of punch I tried again

" Why is everyone REALLY here? " I asked

" To celebrate this " Mom said handing me and everyone else a copy of a magazine, my eyes grew wide at the front page, it was a picture of me and Nagihiko but not one we had taken at the photo shoot no this one was one I didn't even have knowledge about. It was taken when I wanted to peeve Rima off so I flirted with Nagihiko we were lovingly looking at each other and the cover read _**' Love at first sight ' **_I sighed and flipped the book open to the index page.

I figured we were page 6: Romance fashion and hints

I flipped to page six and there the pictures were and pictures other than those of ME AND NAGIHIKO, I mean seriously. I looked up to see Nagihiko just as shocked but the others smiling ' damn them ' I thought except for Lulu who didn't get a copy mwahhahahahah.

I closed the magazine and turned to mom

" Why are there pictures in here that I don't even remember being taken? " I asked her

" I had a little spy out and about " Mom admitted

" I don't like it " I said simply

" Why not? " Mom pouted

" Cause there pictures of he-who-shall-not-be-named " I said gritting my teeth

" He-who-shall-not-be-named? " Everyone asked shocking and turning to Nagi who was just as shocked

" Well everyone's already here to celebrate it with a sleepover so let's not waste the night " Mom said and my eyes grew wide

Sleepover? Did she just say Sleepover? All off them? Here? Was she crazy! I was about to yell when barking broke my train of thought and Luna ran to me.

" Luna " I said picking my dear puppy up and hugging her close she made herself comfy in my arms and drifted of to sleep. I looked at Mom and saw she had folded papers in her hands

" Everyone split up in teams of 2 " Mom said and you'll never guess who I got.

The pairings went as following; Liana and Kukai, Yaya and Kairi, Nadeshiko and Tadagay, Amu and Ikuto, Rima and her boyfriend and Utau and Lulu leaving me and Nagihiko. Dammit they so planned this. Why was Utau with Lulu she could have gone with me!

I sighed and Mom handed one of each group one of the folded up papers, me getting my and Nagihiko's.

" You'll be going on a scavenger hunt around town, no one can cheat cause you have to bring back the things on your lists. No one has the same items so the first team to get all there stuff and come back wins. " Mom explained " You may only open your lists as soon as you are 10 feet away from the house, now go " Mom said and everyone took of.

I looked at Nagihiko an headed towards the door not a word spoken between us, naturally I was taking Luna with me cause she was still sleeping in my arms, the sun was already setting so I took of in a random direction knowing Nagihiko was following.

**Kimiko: I'm finally done with chapter 16 (feeling very proud)**

**Rima: It sure took you long enough**

**Kimiko: Shut up**

**Nagihiko: Are you going to make this Rimahiko? Cause me and Kimiko are just fighting**

**Kimiko: Who knows (Snickers) Please read and review**


	17. Urgent Authors note (sorry)

**Urgent authors note!**

Dear readers I am sorry to say that I have been in a slump recently so my updates have been REALLY slow and now that I've returned I've got bad news!

I will be redoing the following fanfics so they will be removed and re-uploaded one chapter after the other with their improvements, I am sorry I am just really unhappy with these fanfics and you guys deserve better, so here they are:

Love always gets a happy ending

A twist in fate

Friendship VS Romance

While on these I will also be adding another 2 stories to my collection, Sailor Moon and a Winx Club.

I have had the idea for it in my head for several months now so if you have the Sailor Moon fever check it out once it's published :D

I will do my best to update more regularly for the people that actually read my stories so please look forward to all my updates guys, I love all of you!

Sorry if you guys were hoping this was an update, I promise to restart these stories and continue them soon as possible! I will leave them up till I start the re-writes!

Thanks for everyone's support so far! I love you guys like crazy!

-_BluePixieKimiko_


End file.
